I Changed Him
by 0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0
Summary: Bella is still trying to get over Edward, and now with the lost of her best friend Bella travels to La Push to get him back. She slaps a werewolf in the face and brings forth the wrath of the imprint. A story with a lot of twists, turns, and unyielding passion. Paul is an obnoxious jerk, I changed him? Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is an idea I have been toying with in my head for a while now, and I didn't want to have to work on five stories so I sadly decided that I needed to replace my story Unwinding love with this one. I'm hoping that this story will be good and I hope the lots of you review and tell me if you like it(: I do not own any characters, they only belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own the plot of Bella and Paul3_**

**_Here is chapter one, please enjoy and I hope to hear from you soon! _**

I was running fast, trying to escape the deafening footsteps that lay behind me. My breath was shaking, my heart was racing, and my body was trembling. I couldn't remember a time in my life when I have ever been this scared. The forest was blurring around me, the wind hitting me with a sickening force. I felt myself fall, and for a split second I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Harsh breathing was echoing around me, it's grating noise so close to my body that I felt myself quiver with tears. I turned my head slightly towards the object of my terror, staring into the eyes of the lone silver wolf.

As I shook, whispers were being encased in my head, becoming louder and louder before soon, they were shouting.

"Bella! Bella wake up! Come on sweetheart!" Confusion was evident, but soon cleared as my vision began disappearing. Opening my eyes, I gasped from the adrenaline of the entire dream.

"Bella, are you alright?" I turned towards my dad and nodded slightly, still caught up in the dream. I didn't know if it was a nightmare, or a _good _dream. It was different from all of my other dreams though, and I didn't know how the silver wolf fit into it.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him groggily, guilty that I have woken him up every night for the past month. He said he didn't mind but I could see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"No Bells, I was about to leave for work when I heard you screaming," I nodded mutely, still ashamed at the fact that my screaming was still worrying him.

"Hey how about you visit Jake today?" I looked up at him, shocked at his words. He knew that Jacob and I weren't talking anymore, so why bring him up?

"Dad…" I started, shaking my head.

"At least go up there and try to talk to him, figure this out Bells. It's been a month since the nightmares started again and since you and Jake stopped talking. Talk to him Bells," he told me softly, patting my cheek.

Deciding not to worry my Dad further, I nodded and let him kiss me on the forehead before walking out of my room. I was simply going to lie and say that I had went over to Jacob's house but Billy would have said that he never saw me. Finding no other option, I got dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and sweatshirt, tossing my hair up lazily in a ponytail, and slipping on some sneakers.

The cool air bit my face, while tiny drops of water slipped around me. I jogged towards my truck, slipping twice on the smooth surface. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I opened my truck and climbed in starting it quickly so I could heat it up.

I quickly snaked my way through Forks, my thoughts miles away as I thought about the conversation Jake and I would have once I saw him; if I saw him. Would he push me away and tell me to leave like last time? Or would he gladly open his arms to me and tell me he missed me and he was sorry.

I crossed out the latter, knowing he wouldn't tell me. He was part of that gang now where he doesn't tell anybody anything anymore. These thoughts only angered me as I revved my engine harshly at a stop light. People glanced at me, wondering if the chief's daughter was on her way to kill herself. Those were the main topics about me, people wondering when I was going to commit suicide because of a break-up that happened three months ago. I thought about it once, but it was shot down by the promise I had made beforehand.

I drove through La Push, my anger dissipating into worry and sadness. I sat a stop light and looked around the small town, taking in the Quileute signs and gift shops. My eyes also ran over something else and before I could stop myself, I was parking on the side of the road and jumping out of my car hastily.

I stalked my way over to a small gift shop, glaring angrily at the man who was staring through the glass at something that held his full attention. I marched over, smiling as I realized that I was about to surprise him with my presence and there was no way out.

"Sam," I bit out, standing right in front of him. He jumped back, shock filling his features before composing his face into a smooth stoic expression.

"Bella," he replied, stepping around me. I growled and grabbed his forearm, pulling him back so that he was facing me again.

"You better give me your damn attention Uley, because you were the one that took my best friend and turned him into one of you! You had no right! He knew you were watching and he was terrified so why would you sink your teeth into him like this?" I yelled, stepping closer.

"Bella you don't need to worry yourself about Jacob anymore. He isn't terrified anymore so need to worry about him." Sam told me, his words clipped and narrow, making me angrier.

"You won't let him talk to me! How can I not be worried?" I yelled, my hands flying up.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," he replied, his eyes leaving my face and towards something behind me. He shook his head once but it was enough for me to turn around and catch the large form of one of the other Quileute boys walking up to us ignoring Sam's looks.

"Do you have a problem leech-lover?" The boy snarled standing in front of me. His words hit a little too close to home however and I flinched back, looking away from the man.

"Paul," Sam barked warningly, "no need to make this any harder than it has to be."

"She needs to understand that she is not welcome here anymore Sam," Paul snarled stepping forward.

"Paul leave you've done enough," Sam told him, pointing away from us to indicate that he wanted him to leave. My anger had grown while I listened to them however, so when Paul growled once more at me, I raised my hand and slapped him across the face hard.

It obviously didn't faze him however because he stared at me red hand in shock. He then looked up at me and froze.

"You listen to me _Paul," _I spat his name earning him a step backwards, "you might think that your some powerful, almighty god, but you have no right to speak to me like that, _ever. _I don't need you speaking for Jacob either, he can tell me himself that he wants me to leave but nobody else gets the opportunity to." I growled, turning around to walk back towards my truck. Once I turned around however, I saw three more boys frozen and staring at me in shock. One of them happened to be Jacob.

I walked straight up to him and crossed my arms. "I wish you had the balls to tell me for yourself that it was a lost cause for me to ever come back, instead you have others telling me for you."

"I did tell you Bella, I told you that it was through, you were just stubborn enough to come back." Jacob told me, sliding his face into a relaxed position.

"Charlie told me that I needed to fix what was going on between us that I should keep trying to see if you would talk to me, answer my calls! But you decided to leave me just like everybody else in my life does. You made promises that you couldn't keep, so how about next time you don't make any at all." I snapped before continuing my way towards my truck.

"Bella! Wait," I heard Paul call, for what I didn't know. I did know however that he was a pig-headed, obnoxious, hateful guy that I wanted to say some not so pretty words to. From the looks of it he has always been like this and always will be.

I started the engine on my truck and sped away, nothing left but the shocked faces of the Quileute gang. I sped home, trying to keep my eyes on the road but soon it started getting blurry because of the tears threatening to fall down my face. The pain of losing my best friend to a bunch of Quileute jerks hit me hard, including the stinging pain that was coming from the hand that I used to slap that stupid ass with.

Pulling over to the side of the road, I figured that I needed to catch my breath so that I could try to get myself home before something else happens. I got out and walked over to the passenger side, leaning on the door heavily. I stared at the forest, my dream slipping into my mind.

The silver wolf was the main figure and as I tried to remember what was happened, I heard a rustling coming from the surrounding woods. I looked up, fear seeping in as thoughts of a certain vampire came into mind.

"Edward?" I whispered, waiting for something to happen. My only reply, however, was a growl resounding from the dark edges of the trees. My eyes widened, picturing a silver wolf behind the growl before shaking my head and quickly getting in the car. I did not want to be dinner for whatever animal was in there.

I arrived home quickly, looking through my rearview mirror every five seconds. _What was I thinking? That Edward was going to come back, apologizing profoundly for leaving me? He wasn't coming back, ever._

I sighed, staring at the tattered house in front of me, feeling the failure of todays' escapade as I trudged up the path towards the front door. My dad wouldn't be home for another three hours, so that gave me time to sit around and get my thoughts straightened out before he arrived home asking questions.

I walked up to my room, taking of my shoes, before turning my computer on. Knowing it was going to take forever to boot up, I walked downstairs and looked around the kitchen for food, finding an apple and taking it upstairs slowly.

I answered an email from my mom, trying not to give too much away about life here and avoiding the main question that she always asked me.

'_Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me?'_

I always told her no, but this time I actually thought about moving back down there. Nothing was going right up here anyways. No best friend and no vampire boyfriend. Moving up here to Forks only brought me grief; maybe leaving would be a good idea.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I screeched loudly, turning around as I jumped up causing me to fall out of my seat roughly. I sat there for a second groaning before getting up and looking towards the window. My eyes widened as I looked at the boy staring at me through it.

"What the hell?" I yelled, walking up and throwing the window open.

"Can I come in Bells?" I glared at him, eyeing the tree behind him incredulously.

"No." I stated, sternly, turning my back on him. I should have known that he would have come in anyways though. I felt his hands gripping my shoulders and turning me around.

"Please Bella, I'm sorry and your right." He told me while turning me to face him.

"I'm right about what Jacob? Because I don't even know what I'm right or wrong about anymore." I told him, pulling out of his arms to return to my computer.

"I broke my promise, I told you that I wouldn't do the same thing that that leech did to you. I'm sorry, but please there is something that you need to know."

"What do I need to know Jacob? You made it pretty clear that we can no longer be friends. There is nothing else that needs to be said between me and you." I growled, typing furiously on my computer.

"Bells I'm sorry! Will you at least come to the bonfire with me?" He asked. I turned towards him shocked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Jacob Black." I stated, turning back around.

"Bella you have all the wrong ideas about me and the pa-gang, you already know what is going on. I just can't tell you." He cried, sitting down on my bed. After some thought a walked over and gripped his hair with my hands.

"What did they do to you Jake? Why can't you tell me anything anymore?" I whispered he stared up at me, opening his mouth to talk but then closing it abruptly.

"Do you remember when we first met at the beach when you first moved here?" I nodded slowly, letting him get out what he was trying to say. "When we walked down the beach and I told you the s-," he stopped, something obviously stopping him from continuing.

"The stories?" His eyes lit up, giving me my answer. "The ones about the cold ones and the…wolves?" I asked him, silver once again popping into my head. I looked down at him and saw his eyes glistening. I thoughts back to my words, trying to piece it all together.

_Shape shifters….wolves._

A gasp filled the room, and I tripped and fell as I stumbled backwards away from him. He couldn't be…I mean it wasn't…how did, I clutched at my forehead trying to decipher my thoughts. He stared at me in relief, getting up and towering over me in all of his six foot seven glory.

"You're a…all of you…wolf." I squeaked out, trying to out my words together quickly. He nodded once and I found myself breathing quicker and black spots glittering my vision.

"Bella?" Jake exclaimed, suddenly at my side. I just stared at him, my mind shutting down. There was only so much mystical being I could take. All of them, every single one of the Quileute men were wolves.

My best friend was a werewolf.

Paul was a werewolf.

I slapped a werewolf in the face.

Just great.

"Bella? Bella? Why isn't she waking up?" A voice cried his voice far off and echoed. The voice made me warm and tingling until I matched the voice with a face; Paul was worried about me? I think I'm dreaming…

"She just learned that we are all wolves you pea-brained ass, she needs time to recover." Jacob growled, a loud smack resounding through the room.

"Knock it off you two," another voice snapped reminding me of Sam. How many wolves were here? I groaned, moving slightly. I heard movement before somebody cursed and backed up.

"Bells? Are you alright Hun?" My eyes flickered open and I saw Jacob above me smiling softly. I pushed him back, still not happy enough with him. He grumbled but back up quickly, letting me sit up.

"Okay, is there anything else that I need to know?" I asked straight to the point. I looked around and noticed only five boys staring back at me. Well at least it's five and not twelve, that would be overwhelming.

"Umm, I don't really know, I guess whenever something else comes up we can answer any of your questions?" I nodded slowly, no questions popping into my head at the moment.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about evading you like that today, but I was just trying to protect you," Sam told me, coming into my line of sight. I narrowed my eyes, eyeing the jerk that stood beside him.

"How would making Jake not talk to me, protect me?" I questioned, pulling my legs up under me.

"Wolves are very dangerous Bella, especially a new one like Jacob. If something angered him, he could transform on the spot on hurt you." He told me. His eyes looked haunted and he seemed to be seeing something that none of could see.

"Okay, I understand that," I told him.

"I am really sorry Bells, I wanted to tell you but-"

"You couldn't, I understand, I was in the same position once," I told him, a bronze-haired man popping into my mind.

"Thank god," Jake whispered, throwing his arms around me. I felt comforted that I had my best friend by my side once more. A growl echoed through the room and I was shocked to see Paul's eyes staring hard at Jacob's arms.

"What is your problem?" I asked, making his eyes snap to me. His face softened and he walked forward slightly but I sent him a warning glare.

"I'm really sorry for saying those things to you Bella; I'm just really…protective of the pack. These guys are my family; I didn't want our secret to be told because of a human." He shuddered, like he hated the idea of a human knowing.

"Whatever, usually people yell the truth when they are angry. You sounded pretty sure when you said that I didn't belong here." I told him standing up. He backed up a step, pain floating in his eyes. For the first time since I met Paul, I actually looked at him, forgetting the words that I had just been yelling at him.

His eyes were a dark brown, like they could turn into balls of fire in seconds but then change to warm liquid lava that captures you quickly. His black hair was short-cut on top of his head with a small piece falling in his eyes. His chin was narrowed showing a slight dent in his cheek and lines were marred on his forehead from anger, but I could also see laugh lines showing by his mouth giving away that he laughed often. He was close to six three with large muscles and was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his eight pack.

I looked back up, finding his eyes a little too smug making me realize that I was checking out this jerk. What the hell was I thinking? I felt anger at his smug face and wanted to slap it off his face. He seemed to sense my anger because he wiped the smug grin off his face quickly and took a step forward again towards me.

"Take a step back Paul, you are the only pain in the ass that I'm going to have trouble dealing with." He winced at my words but took a step back like a said.

I heard a car drive up outside and my eyes widened staring at the pack. They seemed relaxed and just stared at me content.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get your butts out of my house before Charlie get in here!" I yelled, pointing towards the back door. They all started scampering towards the door except for Jacob and Paul of course. Jacob I understood but Paul was not allowed in this house. "Leave Paul."

"What? He gets to stay and I don't?" He exclaimed glaring at Jacob. I sighed and grabbed his arm pulling it towards the back door quickly before Charlie walked in.

"Yes because he needs to see that nothing is wrong with us," I told him, huffing as I pulled the wolf towards the door. If only he would cooperate then things would be going smoother.

"Wait who is he and who is us?" He asked me confused.

"Charlie, Jake, and myself!" I told him, opening the door quickly.

"Will you be in La Push tomorrow?" He asked hope filling his eyes.

"I don't know Paul, now leave." I told him, closing the door in his face. I huffed in annoyance before walking back to the living room right as my dad walks in.

"Hey Bells," he smiled kissing my forehead, "Jake!" his smile widened in happiness as he saw the buff boy sitting in our living room.

"Hey Charlie," he called standing up and giving Charlie a man-hug.

"How you been my boy? I haven't seen you in a while." Jake flinched but answered all of my dad's questions. I walked into the kitchen and decided on just ordering pizza because I didn't want to cook tonight.

"Does pizza sound good guys?"

"Sounds good Bells!" They yelled at the same time laughing. I dialed the number and asked for three large pepperoni pizzas. I hung up quickly and walked back into the living room, well I tried too. Someone knocked lightly on the kitchen window and I groaned as I saw the face. I pointed telling him to leave but he just pouted and stood there. I walked up to him and moved to open the window smiling at him before winking and shutting the curtains quickly.

I walked back inside the living room, giving Jacob a pointed look. He just shrugged and continued talking to Charlie. When the pizzas got here, I stood and motioned for Jacob to come with me.

"I might have been okay with wolves but I'm lost on what comes with it," I told him. He thought about it for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"How about I take you to Emily's house tomorrow and you can talk to her about wolf things." He told me smiling.

"Who's Emily?"

"Sam's fiancé," he replied. I nodded, agreeing to him proposition.

"One more thing, why is Paul acting like a little puppy; he won't stop following me." Jacob laughed loudly and I narrowed my eyes before he gestured to the window. I glared at it, knowing Paul was behind it.

"He is getting on my nerves," I told him.

"Why? This is the best I've seen him since becoming a wolf. He has never been this carefree and happy," I shook my head.

"Why is that?" I asked him, leaning on the counter.

"Umm, how about I let Paul answer that," he replied. I shook my head and then pointed towards the window.

"Tell him to get lost will you, he is severely annoying me." I muttered, walking into the living room with two plates of pizza for Charlie and I. A few seconds later, Jacob walked in and winked at me, alerting me that my pain in the ass was gone.

_My? When did I say he was mine? He is just a jerk that needs to get lost._

_One things for sure, Paul Lahote was one annoying son of a bitch._

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone(: I had lots of awesome reviews for my first chapter I loved all of them! Please review again fort this chapter and this one is longer then the first so I hope you like it!**_

Before I could go upstairs for the night, Charlie stopped me by the stairs.

"I'm glad that you and Jake made up Bells," he told me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too Dad," I smiled.

"Are you planning on hanging out with him tomorrow?" He asked. A look in his eyes gave me the thought that he was pleading for me to leave. I would have aggravated most people but I knew Charlie was just worried that I would slip into my zombie-like state again.

"Actually, Jake was going to take me up to La Push to meet the pa- gang." I told him leaning against the wall.

"Sam's gang?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded timidly, Charlie copying my position on the wall, "I thought you weren't very fond of them."

"I wasn't, but Jake can be very convincing," I muttered clearing my throat sharply.

"Well I believe Sam is a good man, Billy talks very highly about him and the boys, though one I'm not very sure of…" he trailed off, puckering his eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked him, though I had a feeling that I already knew.

"I think his name was Paul Lahote. I saw him getting into some fights about a year ago, and I overheard some of the people down in La Push saying that he had some anger issues. He disappeared for about two weeks, missing school and not contacting his parents and he came back taller and grew some muscles, I wouldn't put it past him to be taking steroids or any type of drug…" he muttered, glaring at the ground.

"I saw him today in La Push, he was…yelling to someone about somebody else and he looked like he was about to punch somebody," I told him, leaving out the part where it was me he was yelling at me about me.

"He is not a good kid to be hanging around; I think you should stay away from him." He told me sternly, staring me straight in the eyes.

"No problem," I told him, gladly wanting to be away from the angry wolf that was annoying enough to _never go away. _

"Thank you," he told me kissing my forehead, "and I'm leaving real early tomorrow so if I don't seen you then have a fun day tomorrow," I nodded and smiled as he trailed up the stairs. I glanced once more at the window before walking up the stairs after him.

After changing into some comfortable sleep-wear, I brushed my teeth and walked into my room, closing the door tightly behind me.

"You know, both you and your dad have the wrong impressions of me," a voice called from behind me. I screeched, turning sharply to see Paul frowning and looking at my comforter.

"What are you doing in here, leave…now." I told him harshly, not moving from my spot.

"Please Bella, give me a second chance, I gave you the wrong impression the first time we met." He told me, standing up so he was towering over me.

"I think you gave me the perfect impression of you, from what I've heard you have always been the meanest, most obnoxious, annoying, pig-headed-"

"OKAY, okay, I get the picture," he growled, glaring at me for a second as he cut me off mid-sentence. "That's how I used to be," he told me, his face softening.

"Oh so your telling me that you changed into a nice guy in five hours," I snorted and walked over towards the open window, pointing towards the open spot. "Stop yanking my chain and just leave."

"Bella please," he pleaded, his hair blowing in his dark eyes as the wind blew in through the window. I fell into a trance as I looked him over once more.

_What are you doing? Snap out of it women!_

"I have nothing to say to you," I told him, gesturing towards the window once more. "Whenever I want to talk to you I will find you, but I don't have anything to discuss with you anymore."

A pained expression fell onto his face as he stared at me, testing my patience. He sighed once before walking towards me and folding himself so that he could fit himself through the small window.

"If that's what you want…" he told me hesitating.

"It is Paul," I stated, turning my back on the window. I didn't hear him but when I turned around again, he was already gone.

PPOV

It hurts like hell when your imprint loathes you; completely mind-blowing when you can't do nothing to change it.

_If only you looked into her eyes a little sooner idiot, _Jared told me through my head. I growled at the wolf running besides me, his eyes flickering from me to the landscape surrounding us.

_No one asked you opinion Jared, _I told him, snapping at his heels. He jumped back quickly chuckling at my anger.

_Come on Paul, your destroying me here with the self-hatred you have pouring through you, _he responded whining.

_Then leave, _I growled, speeding up so that I was ahead of him.

_Can't do that, we patrol together tonight, _he told me giving me a wolfy grin.

_What if Kim told you that she hated you and never wanted to talk to you again? _I asked him. He didn't respond making me bark sarcastically, _exactly. _

_I'm sorry man, but I don't really know how to help you. _He told me, sobering up.

_Lots of help there Jared, _I growled, pawing at the ground harder.

_You didn't want my opinion remember, _I took another snap at him and he jumped back before skidding to a stop and sitting down. I turned on my heels and walked up to him. _Can I give you my opinion now? _ I didn't reply so he took that as a yes. _Just try to get her to see that you aren't the asshole that she saw today. Your already acting differently I see that, but try doing little things like smiling from afar or even holding the door open for her. Little things will help, _he told me, resting his head on his paws.

I paced back and forth, feeling his eyes on me every time I passed in front of him. I growled irritated and swiped at a near-by tree. _I thought that both people feel something when the wolf imprints? Why does she have to hate me so much? _

_She doesn't hate you Paul, she just doesn't know the real you yet. Hell, none of us know the real you, but if you imprint on her, then somebody thinks you are perfect for her. She just doesn't see it yet. _He stood up and walked up to me, head-butting me in the side. _It will all work out man. _

_I sure hope so Jared, I don't know what I would do if she hated me forever. _

_Don't think that she will, think that she does now, but when she sees the real you then she will think that she was stupid for not liking you in the first place. _He told me, shrugging his large furry shoulders.

_You're my best friend Jared, thanks for helping me. I'm sorry for be a jerk to you earlier. _I told him honestly, making him freeze in his spot.

_I…did he…what universe am I in? Damn, this is one of those moments when I need a camcorder! The great Paul apologizes! _I growled loudly, ramming him in the shoulder.

_Way to ruin the moment man, _I told him sourly, starting my running again. I heard him laugh inside my head and follow me quickly so that we could continue patrol.

_You already whipped man, _he told me laughing. I rolled my eyes and shoved him in the shoulder. _But I can see the difference already from the old Paul; this one is a lot nicer. _

_Asshole. _

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with a light shining brightly on my face. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the window shocked. I jumped up and ran to the window to the see the sun high in the sky with no cloud in sight. I sighed in content and leaned against the window, basking in the warmth.

After a few minutes, I decided to start getting ready, picking out some white jeans shorts and a bright yellow tank top with a silver drawing of a sun on it. I slipped my feet into a pair of white sandals that I had brought with me from Arizona when I came to live with Charlie.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, cleaning the sleep out of my eyes with a rag. I brushed my hair so that it waved down my back and placed a white headband in it to hold back my bangs.

I started down the stairs quickly, eager to start my day with the sun. Just as I reached the last step the doorbell rang, signaling my best friend had arrived.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed, opening the door. He smiled and swung me around in his arms.

"Someone's in a good mood," he said smiling. I laughed and walked into the kitchen with him on my heels.

"The sun is shining and it's not raining, it's going to be a good day," I told him opening the fridge to look for food.

"After me go to Emily's we can go to the beach if you want?" I turned to him and nodded quickly.

"That would be great Jake," I told him, grabbing a pan and spatula. "Hungry?"

"Always," he laughed, sitting down on the stool by the counter. I cracked four eggs and then one more when he told me that he would he more than two of me combined. He told me it was a wolf thing.

Chatter filled the room as I cooked, never getting silent. I missed this between us, I felt whole again and very happy, though I still felt something missing on the left side of my body where my heart rested.

We ate in silence, him savoring the food, and me staring at him as he consumed his large helping of eggs, bacon and toast.

Once we were finished, I told him to put the dishes in the sink while I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my swimsuit, just in case I wanted to swim. I also put a change of clothes in a bag with some sunscreen and a towel before jogging down the stairs.

This proved to be a bad idea, because as soon as I hit the last step, I tripped and started falling face first towards the floor. I braced myself for the impact that never came however, seeing as Jake caught me just in time.

"Thanks Jake," I told him, brushing myself off as I turned to him.

"No problem, you ready? We'll take my car," I nodded and followed him towards the Rabbit sitting in my driveway. He quickly turned it on and pulled us out of Forks easily.

"When we get the Emily's, I suggest you try not to stare, it bugs Sam." I turned to him confused at his words.

"Why would I stare?" I asked him.

"You'll see when we get there," was all he said. I looked at him for a few more seconds before looking back at the window and watching the scenery pass by. Soon enough, we were pulling the Rabbit up to a small house that gave off a homely sense. It was very beautiful.

We got out of the car and started walked towards the front door, but before we could make it to the steps, the whole wolf pack ran out of the house…all of them except one person.

They all grinned at me in greeting just as Sam walked out with his arm around a gorgeous woman with black hair. She had a fair face that could turn strict in seconds. Her slim body was wrapped comfortably around Sam and her hand gripped firmly in his.

Her main feature however, were the scar marring the side of her face. It ran from her hairline, down to her jaw, three distinct lines sticking out of her perfect skin. I looked away from them quickly and turned towards Sam, thinking of the way the scars were placed on her face.

"Bella," Sam said, nodding towards me.

"Sam," I replied, smiling softly.

"This is my fiancée Emily, Emily this is Bella, Jake's friend," he told her, giving her a pointed look. I didn't know what was behind the look but recognition lit her face as she smiled at me happily.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," she told me smiling.

"You too Emily," I replied, returning her smile.

"I'm sure Kim would be happy, just as much as me, to have another girl in this house of boys. They need to be tamed and I heard you are the best. I laughed at her, remembering the strict tone I used yesterday with all of them. "Would you like the help me in the kitchen Bella?"

"Sure," I replied, walking towards her while she kissed Sam's cheek and lead me inside of her eyes. Emily seemed very nice and I believed that we would be getting along just fine.

"I'm making a couple of pies for the boys if you would like to help. These boys can eat a lot and I need to make more than two to feed them." She told me smirking. I laughed and walked over towards where she was rolling around a piece of dough that would be used to make the crust.

"I figured that out quickly," I told her, as she handed me some dough to shape. We quickly fell into a rhythm and Emily always had us talking, asking questions about me, like I was to her. We learned many things about each other and soon the pies were done and were walking them towards the table set up in the kitchen. All of the boys filed in, smelling the pies waiting for them.

As I watched them though, I still felt something tugging at me. I know I told Paul to leave me alone, but I felt like I was running him out of his home. I grimaced in guilt, frustration, and annoyance, leaning my elbows on the counter and resting my head in my hands.

"Bella?" Emily asked softly, leaning on the counter next to me.

"Sorry Emily, I was just thinking about something," I told her. She looked like she wanted to continue on with the discussion but she stopped and let it go. It was something I found to like about Emily; she knew when to drop it when I didn't want to talk about something.

"One of you boys should phase and tell Paul to come get some pie before it's all gone," Emily called, looking at all of the guys stuffing their faces. None of them looked like they wanted to get up, but slowly Jared…I think…got up and headed towards the door.

"How can he tell Paul while they are phased?" I asked confused.

"It's our way of communication," Embry told me, as he shoved another giant piece in his mouth.

"Embry," Emily chastised giving him _the look. _

"Sorry Em," he told her apologetically, taking a smaller bite then before.

"Wait, you can communicate while you are a wolf," I asked again, brushing a piece of my hair back.

"Yeah, we can speak to each other through our thoughts and we can't hide secrets either, when we are wolves our mind in open to everybody so they know every little thing that happened the day before or twenty years ago, you can't hide anything," I frowned at the thought of no privacy but didn't get far in my musings before the front door opened and Jared walked in followed by a sour looking Paul.

Paul didn't even glance my way; he started straight for the table, a hungry and exhausted look on his face. Once he reached it however, I saw that there was only half a pie left out of the ten we made.

"Who the hell ate all the food?" He exclaimed, glaring at Embry who was in the middle of swallowing a huge piece of pie.

"Lighten up Paul, we saved you some," Jared told him shoving the pie left in the pan.

"There's barely anything on it you asshole!" I flinched at his words, letting them remind me of the Paul I remembered yesterday afternoon, and not the pleading one that had me on edge yesterday night.

"Paul," Jared hissed, glancing over here. I looked behind me to see who he was looking at but when I didn't see anybody I realized he was looking at me, and so was Paul.

He cursed under his breath and gave me a small smile, which I only grimaced at. His smile dropped and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't see you there," he told me, lowering his eyes. My eyebrows scrunched together at his reaction. Why was he all nice when I was in the room? Was he trying to prove he was an asshole, cause so far, it wasn't working.

"Paul," I acknowledge, looking away at his fallen expression. The pack coughed uncomfortably, looking at each other; Sam was the only one that decided to speak up.

"Did you see anything on patrol Paul?" He asked, quickly changing the atmosphere of the room. Paul looked up at him and shook his head.

"Nothing, it was a clear run," Paul replied, grabbing a chair and folding himself in it, glancing at me wearily.

"Good, thanks for taking the shift by yourself, you usually don't," Sam told him, his head leaning to one side.

"Jared was with me for a while through-out the night, I told him to go home though because I needed to think over a few things by myself," Paul told him, sending me another glance. It was my turn to start fidgeting uncomfortably, and soon enough I looked over at Emily and she motioned me to follow her.

We walked outside and starting trailing slowly through the rocky path. We remained silent-I listening to the sound of our footsteps, and her thinking hard about something.

"Bella, you know if you ever want to talk to anyone I'll be happy to listen," she told me, smiling softly. I returned it, wondering why she brought it up. "It was hard on me the first time that I found out about the pack."

"It was," I asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, it probably had more to do with Sam and Leah though," she told me grimacing.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. She nodded hesitantly, thinking over her words.

"She's my cousin, and Sam's ex-girlfriend," she told me, looking down at the ground as we walked.

"Wait, Sam dated your cousin?"

"Yes, it was hard on her when Sam went missing. She helped search everywhere for him, but she never found him until he came back a couple months later. He ignored her, hurting her, but it was also the time when I was visiting.

"The first time he saw me, he tried everything to get together with me. I was angry at him for breaking Leah's heart, but I couldn't stop the pull of the imprint-"

"Imprint?" I questioned, the name rolling off my lips in an unfamiliar way. She froze as if she had said the wrong thing, and was looking for something else to say.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you about this," she said sighing. I huffed, frustrated at the secret she was holding from me. Instead of pushing her to tell me though, I nodded at her and let it drop.

"So you and Sam started dating?" I asked. She nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, and when he told me that he was a wolf, I kind of freaked out. I didn't talk to him for a month, we even got into an argument and it resulted in him changing forms. I was a little to close however…" she murmured, touching the marks on her face. I gasped in realization, the marks taking form into something else.

"Sam did that to you?" I asked her timidly.

"Yes, and he hated himself for a very long time, still does but I forgave him for it. I didn't want him feeling guilty about something that was out of his control." She told me, slipping her hand off of her face.

"How are you feeling about knowing the secret?" She asked, turning the conversation off of herself.

"I'm not freaking out if that is what you're asking, but there is something that keeps tickling my mind. I don't know what it is yet, but it's like I'm missing something essential, or I'm doing something wrong." I told her, shaking my head back and forth. She smirked lightly, turning her face away at the last second. I didn't let it go this time though. "What?"

"When did you start having this feeling?" She questioned, taking us to a spot on a log and sitting us down.

"I think yesterday afternoon," I told her, scratching my head, "around the time that I was yelling at Sam." She laughed loudly, nodding her head.

"I saw," she told me, amusement in her eyes.

"You were there?" I asked her shocked.

"I was in the little shop that Sam was waiting outside of," she told me giggling. "You should have seen what I did, a five foot four girl stomping up to a six foot three giant and start yelling at him. To make it better you did the same thing to Paul when he walked up."

I laughed at image though I was the one yelling and I was laughing then. I remembered that moment though, when I saw Paul and felt a weird sensation in my-

"I started having that weird feeling when I saw Paul and started yelling at him!" I told her, staring at the ground in shock.

"What does it mean?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know, all I saw was a tall, obnoxious, pig-headed, annoying-"

"Gorgeous, handsome man?" She finished.

"Yes! Wait! No…n-no," I stuttered, closing my eyes and pinching my nose shut. She giggled next me and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"The man may be pig-headed and obnoxious, well every day, but I've seen something in him change when meeting you." She told me, giving me a small smile.

"I changed him? Impossible." I muttered, snorting at her words.

"It's not impossible, he has gotten way nicer, and he is actually apologizing when he says something bad. He has never done that…ever. You opened up something deep inside of him Bella," I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I don't care if I changed him or not, he is still a pig-headed, obnoxious-"

"Annoying, tall man, I know, I know," she told me rolling her eyes at my adjectives.

"Well! I saw what he looked like on a daily basis, and I don't want any part of that." I told her standing up. She frowned, obviously sensing my closing of the discussion. She sighed before getting up to follow me back to the house.

_I don't care what anybody says, I'm not going near Paul Lahote, he is just a bomb waiting to explode in my face. _

_**Review!(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so excited! I already have so many reviews! Here is the next chapter, and its starting to get Bella more confused and I hope she doesn't pass out by whats going to happen to her. She is about to see a Paul that she has never seen before(; ENJOY!_**

"So Bells, are you ready to go to the beach?" Jacob asked as Emily and I walked through the door. This brightened my mood entirely.

After nodding enthusiastically, he got up; sneaking a few muffins into a bag that was by is feet. The muffins hadn't been here before, making me think that they had searched the kitchen for this edible food.

"Jacob Black! Those were for dessert tonight," Emily chastised angrily. I didn't see why they would be for dessert, but looking closer, I could see the small coating of chocolate chips hidden inside them.

"Sorry Em!" Jacob replied shamefully, pulling the muffins slowly back out of his bag, almost as if it was causing him this great pain to give them back.

"Watch him Bella, he'll start raiding your kitchen next if you don't be careful," I giggled, our recent conversation vanishing as if we has never said anything.

Jacob walked up to me, lazily throwing his arm around my shoulder. I relaxed into his warm body, missing these exact hugs that had disappeared from me for over a month. A growl erupted into the room.

"Paul," Sam said warningly. I glanced at the man that was full-on glaring at Jacob. Jacob in turn was glaring right back. I shrunk more into Jacob's arms, shying away from the hateful expression that fit so well into Paul's composure. Paul stood there for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

The room remained quiet for a split second, long enough for me to send a pointed glance at Emily. She gave me a reassuringly smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You ready?" Jacob asked, looking down at me. I nodded quickly, letting him steer me towards the door that Paul had just exited. When we got outside, Paul was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob led me towards the Rabbit, opening the door for me so that I could get in. He jogged towards the driver side and hopped in, turning the ignition on automatically so that we could go.

Jacob kept me talking, trying to steer the conversation away from Paul. I was happy for it, not wanting to get into Paul's behavior again today. He drove until you could see the bright blue waves of the beach as the sun shone down brightly on the water. I smiled, stepping out of the truck so that I could embrace the sun more quickly.

"So Bells, do you want to walk down the beach before we go for a swim?" He asked, walking to my side. I slipped out of my shoes so that I could walk in the warm sand and nodded my head.

"Can we go to that spot that you took me too when you told me the stories?" He nodded and grabbed my hand in a friendly matter as we walked down the beach. I remembered the stories more vividly, thinking about what Jacob had told me about the wolves and the cold ones.

I shuddered at the name, wrapping my arm around the gaping hold threatening to eat at my stomach. Jake noticed and grimaced at my tight arm. He didn't say anything though.

"What do you like the most about being a wolf?" I asked Jake casually. He looked down at me, his face scrunched up in thought before a small smile graced his lips.

"The speed. When we run it's exhilarating and I feel free. We can run faster than a bloodsucker and have no problem dogging trees and jumping rivers." He said, bouncing on his toes.

"Faster than a vampire?" I asked him shocked. "That's impossible."

"Don't think so little of us Bells, we caught the leech with the dreads easy enough," I had to stop and think over his words for it to click.

"You killed Laurent?" I exclaimed, fully stopping where I was. Jake shot me a confused look before nodding his head. "How?"

"Bella, we are made to kill vampires. Our teeth are made to cut through their cold, granite skin so that we can tear them apart and then burn the pieces." I felt myself wobble slightly. "Bells? What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's just hard to think that there is something else in the world that can defeat a vampire besides another vampire. It's just a little too much take in." I said, breathing in slowly. He grimaced, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Bells."

After a few short moments, I continued walking. Deciding to continue my questioning, I gripped his hand again. "What do you hate about being a wolf?"

He wasted no time answering this question. "Being a wolf," he started, "gives you no privacy. We practically gave up all methods of privacy when we became a wolf. When we are in wolf form, our minds automatically become linked with everyone else that is phased. They know what we are thinking instantly, which helps when we come across a leech, but it sucks when everyone knows about your personal life. The wolf and their imprint get no privacy, and they think about her every minute, and their intimate moments are shown to all the wolves. It sucks," he grimaced as he stared ahead, kicking a rock with his toe.

"Imprint?" I asked, the word popping up again. "Emily brought that word up too, but she wouldn't tell me what it is, she said it wasn't her place." I looked up at him pleadingly, but his jaw was locked and I could see the fire raging in his eyes.

"I can't tell you either, Sam ordered us not too," he told me, his jaw tightening.

"_Ordered you?" _I exclaimed, "what right does _Sam _have _ordering _you-"

"Bells! Sam is Alpha," I just looked at him, "meaning Sam is the leader. When he gives an order we can't help but obey it. It comes with being a wolf. He was the first phased so he knows what he is talking about." I shook my head, but was still angered by the _order _Sam had given him.

"So if Sam ordered all of you not to tell me, then who has the right to tell me?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Umm…well…Paul does," he muttered looking down.

"_Paul_?" I said shocked, feeling my eyes widen greatly. "_Why the hell does Paul need to tell me?" _

"I can't tell you, but when Paul thinks it's the right time, he will tell you. No matter how much I hate it," he muttered under his breath again. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Why is everything coming right back to Paul? Listen to Paul, give him a chance, he needs to tell you, it's frustrating me." I told him huffing. He chuckled without humor, but shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll understand soon," he told me, grabbed my tightened hand and pulling it open so that I would relax. "Come on Bells, our spot is still a ways off, we should go back if you want to swim and get back to Charlie before he gets home."

We started walking back, and in the distance I saw some of the guys walking towards us, and another girl. When we got closer, I saw that she was shyly hiding behind Jared. She looked a little young, but she was really pretty. Her skin was a pretty brown color that was darker than me, but slightly lighter than the boys. Her black hair was pulled up on her head and her eyes were a big brown color with long eyelashes. She had small lips that were squeezed shut with nerves and I saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Jake, Bella, we were wondering if we could join you," Jared said, motioning towards the girl, and Embry. "Paul and Sam are patrolling now, but Sam told Paul that he had to go rest since he has been patrolling forever. He's running my shift right now and Sam is going to send him to get me when it's over."

"Sure Jared, did you bring any food?" He asked, looking around Jared. Embry chuckled but nodded.

"Emily made some sandwiches and gave us some drinks before we left," Embry told him as we started walking towards the truck. I rolled my eyes at their appetite but said nothing.

"Sorry Kim," Jared said, as the girl gave him a look. "Bella this is Kim, my imp- um girlfriend. Kim this is Bella, Jakes friend from Forks." I smiled at her shyly, holding out my hand. _So this is Kim. _

"Hi Kim," I said, hoping to look warm and inviting to the girl beside me. She smiled warmly and gripped my hand delicately.

"Kim, Bella knows the secret so no need to hold back," Jared told her, looking down at her with a look that made me look away. It looked slightly intimate and had a strong look of love in their eyes. It reminded me of when E- _he _looked at me like that.

"That's great, I'm glad somebody else knows, it's hard being around all of the guys," Kim said quietly, but with a hint of amusement. Embry held his hand over his heart and look at her with fake hurt.

"I thought you love me Kim!" He exclaimed making Jared growl. We all laughed at this and I looked over at Jacob who was already making his way to the food. Jared and Embry saw and scrambled after him.

"How did you find out?" Kim asked shyly as we rolled out some towels to lie on.

"Jacob told me," I stated simply. She looked shocked, stopping what she was doing.

"How did he tell you? Jared told me that Sam ordered him not to," she said, finally sitting down on her towel.

"Well he didn't really, I kind of figured it out," I muttered, giving her a sideways smile. She chuckled, slipping some sunglasses over her eyes. "And I had a dream, that…I don't know, it's stupid," I stopped myself while I was ahead.

"No tell me," she said, curiosity plaguing her features. I thought about it for a second before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to tell her of my strange dreams.

"I just had a dream about a wolf coming up to me, and it always came up to me when I fell down. I was running from something, I don't know what it was, but the wolf was always there," I whispered, scrunching my eyes together.

"Were you having these dreams before or after you figured out they were wolves," she asked me.

"Before," I whispered, lying back so my back was touching the soft texture of the towel. I still had my shorts and tank on, not feeling like changing into my swimsuit just yet.

"What color was the wolf?" She asked as the boys started walking back towards us.

"Like gray, or silver," I told her, breathing out.

"What about Paul?" Embry asked his mouth full of food. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I stared at him.

"I wasn't talking about Paul," I said confused.

"You said gray or silver looking wolf," he stated, which I nodded, "that's Paul. His coat is grayish silver." I froze, looking at him with a long expression.

"You were dreaming about Paul?" Kim asked me shocked, a piece of her dark hair swinging into her face. All of the boys choked on their food, and even though they were having different thoughts then us two girls, a blush crept onto my cheeks.

"It was before I knew you were wolves," I told them slowly. The looked at each other, while Kim and I just looked confused. She tugged on Jared's arm and gave him another look. I think he got those a lot.

"That's kind of weird Bells," Jake said, taking a big drink of his coke to wash down the food he was choking on.

"Yeah," I replied, shaking my head. "Maybe it's just a coincidence though." I told him, though I wasn't sure I was telling him. I felt like I was trying to convince myself.

We stayed there talking, avoiding the topic of Paul and silver wolves. The boys started horse-playing, making Kim and I laugh as Embry was put in a head-lock by Jared. Jacob walked up and jumped on the both of them, tackling them to the ground. I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck making me turn around, away from the boys.

Paul was walking up to our group, his gaze locked on me. His dark eyes were oppressing and gave me chills that I couldn't look away from. The others must have noticed him too, but I didn't look away and neither did he.

"Already?" Jared groaned, snapping me out of the trance that I was in. I looked away quickly, toying with a sting that was hanging off the towel.

"Yeah I think Sam's getting irritated with me," I could hear the smirk in his words but he didn't sound as sarcastic as he usually did. When I looked at him he had dark circles under his eyes.

_Why was he patrolling so much? Was it because of me? Was I keeping him away from everyone because I didn't want to talk to him or see him?_

"Alright," Jared looked over at Kim, "do you need me to take you home?" His voice was soft and sweet compared to his whiny voice that he was using seconds before.

"I think I'm going to stay over here and keep Bella company. It's hard being around all of the boys by yourself." We both laughed but I shot her a grateful smile. Jared smiled and kissed her softly before shooting me a happy look. I knew what message he was telling me. _Thanks. _

"Alright, Jake can you give her a ride home if I'm not back before you leave?" He nodded and Jared got up, waved, and then disappeared into the depth of the forest. Kim sighed longingly before looking at me.

"Did you bring your swimsuit Bella?" I grinned and nodded. We both got up, her grabbing her bag, and I walking towards mine. We pulled them out and then looked at each and then at the boys. They gave each other looks, grinning. I snorted in disgust.

"Pigs," Kim and I muttered before giggling and walking towards the forest. We shot them warning looks before walking towards a bush and changing. Once we were changed we walked back out and put out clothes into our bags.

"_Shit," _someone whispered hoarsely behind me. I turned and saw Paul staring at me with wide eyes. I glared at him, a part of me disgusted and another part of me pleased. I shoved the latter part away and walked past him.

I had on a brown bikini that latched around my neck. I didn't really feel comfortable wearing it, but decided that my body needed all the sun it could get.

"Eyes up here Lahote," I growled, following Kim. Jacob and Embry were giving Kim and I the same look. _Damn hormonal teenagers. _"That means you too," I snapped at them. They quickly looked away and I grinned at Kim.

We raced into the water and squealed at the cool temperature. I dove in when we got deeper, remembering when I did this in Arizona in my pool. When I came back up I saw a bare chest. I looked up and saw an evil smile light up Jacob's face. I realized what he was going to do too late.

I was flying through the air, flailing my arms before I hit the surface. I came back up, sputtering and choking up water. When I was under control, I glared at Jacob who was laughing his ass off at me. I swam up to him and tackled him through the water. He would have been able to handle a girl my size, but he was so off balanced from laughing at me that he didn't even see me coming.

"Take that Black!" I screamed as he came back up, ironically looking like a wet dog. I screamed as he started coming towards me, and started swimming away from him.

We continued playing around for a long time in the water. Embry and Jacob were in the water with Kim and I, while Paul sat on the beach and looked out at us, with a pained look.

"What is up with him?" I asked Jacob, as stood beside me. He grimaced and shook his head.

"You're going to have to ask him yourself if you want to find out," I groaned and glared at my best friend. That part that I had shoved away earlier came back and I felt myself want to know what was wrong with the wolf on the beach.

Before I could do anything, Jake had dunked me under the water. When his hands left my head, I noticed that I had floated away from them slightly. I came up, gasping for air. I was going to glare at the laughing boy but he wasn't laughing.

Paul had Jake picked up from his neck and was holding him off, yelling at him. I sat there shocked, before moving into action and swimming towards him. Paul's action didn't seem to be hurting Jacob but Jacob was glaring really strongly at Paul.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? SHE COULD HAVE DROWNED! YOUR STRONGER THEN HER, YOU THINK THAT IT WON'T AFFECT HER IF YOU DUNK HER WITHOUT HER KNOWING?" Paul yelled. _What the hell? _

"What the hell Paul! I'm fine! What is your problem?" I screamed, tugging on the arm that was holding Jake up. Paul didn't even give me a glance. "Paul! We were just having fun! What is the matter with you?"

"He almost drowned you," Paul growled, finally looking at me. I felt like slapping my forehead and saying _good grief. _

"But he didn't, and I know that he wasn't going to, we were just messing around and having fun, let Jacob down, _now." _He looked at me for a few more seconds, before setting Jake down, while glaring at him.

"If you do something like that again," Paul threatened, trailing off.

"Oh my god! If he does it again it will be the same as he always does. Having. Fun. What is your problem Paul, why the hell are you even worried about me?" I asked him, my voice rising. I hadn't meant to add that last piece on, but it kind of fell out of my mouth.

"I…Bella…I can't," he couldn't find the right words, and for some reason, I felt my eyes start brimming with tears. I shook my head and shoved past, swimming towards the shallow end before running through the water and grabbing my bag and towel. I heard him calling my name along with Kim and Embry, but I just kept jogging away from them.

I slipped my feet into my sandals and walked down the road until I saw benches and some tables. I threw my stuff onto one of the tables and sat down on the bench folding my arms on the table and laying my head on them.

I stared forward at the water, tears still fleeing down my face. I was angry, annoyed, and upset - mostly angry and annoyed _because _I was upset. Paul was something that I have never dealt with before, and I didn't know my own feelings anymore. I wasn't upset because he we angry because Jacob dunked me.

I was upset because he was sending me mixed signals. First he hated my guts, and then he wouldn't leave me alone, and now he was defending me, I just didn't get it and it was upsetting me.

"Bella?" I closed my eyes.

"Go away Paul," I told him weakly, not wanting to put up with him at the moment.

"Bella please, I just…" I heard him sigh and then I heard something crash down. I looked up to see a small tree fallen down and Paul glaring at it. I pulled my legs up so that I could wrap my arms around my knees.

"I didn't want to do say it like this; I didn't want any of this to go like this! God Bella, I don't want to make you cry and this whole situation is a screwed up mess." He gripped his hair and sat down on the bench opposite me.

I turned away from him, looking back out into the ocean. I had no words to say to him, I couldn't form any words. Obviously what was bugging me was bugging him too.

"Have you heard of imprinting?" He asked finally, I looked over at him and he was looking straight back with an indescribable look on his face. "It's when a wolf finds their soul mate, when nothing in the world matters but her. She is the only thing tying you to this earth." He whispered, not letting me say anything. He got up and walked over so that he was kneeling right in front of me.

"It's when she is the air that they need to breath, and that a wolf has never found happiness and joy as great as when you are with her, when you find her its indescribable. When you're away from her, it hurts, and when you have a fight with her it makes you want to die. Every promise is sacred and every feeling is powerful." He closed his eyes and shook his head like he has felt every single thing that he has said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered, feeling my chest tightening up.

"Because…because…" he sighed and looked up at me with determination. "Because I imprinted…on you Bella," I froze, the tears in my eyes coming quicker as I shook my head.

"I can't, that's impossible," I cried, closing my eyes shut. I felt his hands rest on my shoulders and I tried shaking them away but they stayed there.

"Please Bella, don't cry," he whispered, one hand trailing to run into my hair soothingly. Shocks filled my body, and it started to overwhelm me. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Please Paul; just give me a little time. I can't…I don't know what to think right now. This isn't right, this isn't supposed to happen." I kept whispering. He backed up like I wanted but stayed in front of me.

"I didn't know this was going to be happen Bella, and now you hate me, because I was complete, idiotic, jerk who can't keep his mouth shut," he continued to throw curses at himself and I felt my eyes drying up as I stood and walked over to him as he sat down and held his head in his hands.

"Paul," I didn't know what to say.

"I can't stop myself from feeling like this, I tried, but I can't. I wish that I could just take back my words yesterday but I can't and now everything is messed up…" he whispered, his hands forming tight fists.

"I don't hate you, I just don't know what I think of you" I whispered, "I don't know how I feel right now, but…I just need to go home and sleep or think some more." He looked up and just stared at me for a few more seconds before nodding. I stood in my place before turning, grabbing my stuff and walking away from him without a second glance.

I made it back to the beach quickly, walking towards Kim, and a newly arrived Jared. I looked around for Jacob and Embry but saw no sign of them.

"Sam is at Emily's, Jake and Embry are on Patrol for now," Jared told me. I nodded silently and looked away from them. "I have the keys to the Rabbit if you want to go home now." I nodded and without looking at them, I headed towards the Rabbit.

They followed me instantly, but out of the corner of my eye I saw them look behind me. Paul stood at the edge of the tree-line, staring at me painfully, he turned and within seconds he was gone with only a flash of silver left in his path.

**Review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**W-O-W I am sooo sorry for leaving like that! School has been hitting me in the face for so long that I didn't even have any time to write plus I have two basketball games a week and volleyball tournaments every weekend. Its been so hectic that its not even funny. But not I see that I have a little more time to spare so I tried my best to get this out to you. Its not as long as my others but its still over three thousand. This chapter...I like(: I couldn't stop writing word after word! I was typing so fast! lol anyways please ENJOY!**

Jared drove me home after dropping of Kim at her house. She gave me a reassuring smile before she left the car, but I didn't smile back. My mind was racing too fast for me to think about any other actions besides blink and breathe.

I didn't even realize that Jared had pulled up at my house before his hand touch my shoulder softly. I blinked and looked over at him and then my house. I started to get out, when Jared grabbed onto my shoulder again.

"Bella…I know that Paul is an asshole sometimes…" I stared at him blankly, "but there are things that you still don't know about him."

"I know enough," I muttered.

"No, you really don't," he stated, giving me a stubborn glance. "One thing you don't know is that his father was an inconsiderate asshole. He beat Paul's mother, and didn't treat his little sister right. Paul got so tired of his father that he kicked him out himself and took the job of protecting his family." I looked over at Jared gaping. Jared caught my look and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's his thing Bella, he is protective," Jared told me. I shook my head and sighed, feeling bad for Paul but slightly glad that Paul kicked him out.

"What…what does imprinting entail?" I asked him softly, looking up with a cautious eye. He smiled, staring through the windshield.

"Imprinting is wonderful, it's completely breathtaking. It's like when you first see her, she's all that matters anymore. If she asked you to be her best friend, he would be the best best friend ever. If she gets hurt, he gets hurts just the same. He can feel her; he knows when she is in pain, or when she is happy." He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.

"What if he imprints on someone else?" I asked my smile dropping.

"First, we only imprint once, and second we don't see any girls again, she is the only person that can make him happy." I nodded and looked down. I wanted to ask him other questions, but decided that I asked enough. I gave him a small smile and got out the car.

I walked up the front steps and opened the house. I walked towards the bathroom, slipping out of my damp swimsuit and into the shower. I washed my hair, the smell of the strawberry shampoo filling my nose. I washed off my body and then just let the water run over my body.

When the hot water started to get cold, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, picking up my damp swimsuit and walking to my room. Charlie wouldn't be home for a couple more hours so I was good on time.

I changed into some ratty sweats and a plain t-shirt, leaving my hair hanging to dry, before grabbing my clothes and walking towards the washing machine. I threw my swimsuit in and then separated my other clothes that I wore into different sections to wash.

I realized what I was doing, but didn't want to dwell on it. I was trying to do things to get my mind off Paul. I washed a pile of clothes and then went into the kitchen and started to clean the already clean counters and sinks. I then started to pick things up around the house.

When I still had an hour left before Charlie got home, I sat down on the couch and finally let myself think. I thought about what this would mean exactly.

If Paul imprinted on me, does that mean I have no choice? Does it mean he doesn't have a choice? Are his feelings even true? It's like something made him imprint on me and he has no choice but be with me. I didn't want to be with somebody that didn't have true intentions.

This imprint also reminded me of the bond that I thought I had with Edward. Was I falling for the same thing again? I don't want to know what heartbreak feels like a second time.

I was broken too; it wouldn't be fair if I couldn't give Paul everything. Wait, why would I be giving Paul anything at all? I barely know him!

I pulled at my hair, resisting the urge to scream. I needed to talk to Paul, that's what I needed to do. I needed to get answers. I think I've had enough space, and I kind of felt bad for just leaving him there.

There was also a weird pang in my chest that slightly scared me, and I got up to start making dinner for Charlie. After heating up some pork chops, I made some vegetables and rolls making a plate for my dad just as the door opened.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the door.

"In here Dad!" I replied, setting the plate on the table. He smiled at me when he walked in and sat down at the table. I made myself a plate, sitting down across from him and started eating.

"So how was your day?" Charlie asked. I coughed, trying to hide the uneasiness in my voice.

"I hung out with Jacob and some of his friends. Jared, one of his friends, brought his girlfriend Kim and she is a nice girl, we talked a bunch and then went swimming." I told him leaving out the part about Paul.

"That sounds nice," Charlie said distracted, "you're staying away from that Paul guy though right?" I choked on the carrot that I had just placed in my mouth. I coughed a few times before swallowing it slowly. I was hoping to avoid this topic.

"Dad, Paul is Jacob and Jared's friend; he is going to be around them. I'm not going to stop him from seeing his friends." I told my dad sternly.

"I'm just worried that Paul is going to be a bad influence on you Bells," I shook my head and took a bite of my pork-chop.

"Don't worry Dad," I told him smiling. He gave a gruff reply before eating the rest of his food. I told him not to worry about the dishes and he patted my shoulder before walking towards the living room. The heard the sound of the T.V. seconds later.

I quickly finished my food and then washed my dish and Charlie's. I took off up the stairs, heading towards my room. I walked over to my desk and turned on my computer, waiting for it load up. After it did, I closed down all of the open ads and then opened the internet.

Getting onto my email, I saw that my mom hadn't messaged me back yet, which worried me. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. It rang a few times before I heard her voice answer.

"Bella?" My mom's voice asked surprised.

"Hey Mom, I was checking in since you haven't emailed me today," I chuckled lightly.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry! I completely forgot! Phil had a great game today and I went with him and all of the other guys out to eat," I smiled at her rambling voice.

"That's fine mom, don't worry, tell Phil that I said good job," I told her.

"I will honey and Bella…" she trailed off and I could honestly see her chewing her bottom lip, something that I got from her.

"What wrong Mom?" I asked her softly, knowing I would have to coax it out of her.

"Is everything going good with Jacob?" She asked me.

"Yes Mom, everything's great," I told her.

"That's good honey," she didn't say anything more.

"Is there something you want to ask me mom?" She sighed over the line quietly.

"I'm just glad that you're getting better honey," I smiled at me mom words.

"Yeah Mom," I told her.

"I'll talk to you later honey ok," she told me.

"Ok Mom, love you," I whispered.

"Love you too baby," I hung up and just stared at the wall. Was I getting better? My vampire boyfriend broke up with me and now another guy, who is a werewolf, is saying that we are going to be together forever. I think I deserve to say I'm a little mental at the moment.

I turned off my computer and then placed myself into my bed. I closed my eyes, but my mind wouldn't shut down. It continued to run on all of the events of today. I sighed heavily and tried listening to the silence of my room.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, exhausted and ready for the day ahead.

I woke up early, opening my eyes to the dark shadows around my room. Looking out my window, I saw rain droplets hitting the glass and dark clouds resting in the sky.

I groaned at the image and got out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked up at my reflection and grimaced.

_How could I be anybody's soul mate? _I turned around and walked away from the disturbing image; I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Dad?" I called, my voice echoing through the house. I heard no reply, but as I moved around the kitchen for breakfast, I saw a note taped on the fridge.

_Gone fishing with Harry. I'll be home for dinner._

I recognized Charlie's scrawled words and nodded my head. I guess we are having fish tonight.

Making myself a bowl of cereal, I sat myself down at the table and ate. I was as hungry as I thought I was when I took my first bite, knowing the plans that I had made for myself today. I moved the cereal around in my bowl for a few minutes before taking the rest of it and pouring it in the sink.

I went upstairs, quickly brushing my teeth, before picking out clothes to wear. Seeing as it was going to be another rainy day in Forks, I threw on a hoodie and some dark-wash jeans. I slipped my feet into some shoes and then grabbed my keys.

Once I battled my way through the rain, I sat in my truck staring through the wind shield.

_Where do I go now? Jake's house? Sam's? Paul's house? I think not._

I'll try Sam's house first, I told myself before pulling out of my house and starting down the road to La Push. I went slow, not wanting to speed things up. I wasn't really looking forward to talking to Paul.

Once I remembered how to get to Sam's house, I pulled up front and slid out of the car running towards the house quickly so I wouldn't get rained on.

"Bella," Emily opened the door surprised. "I didn't know you were coming, I thought that you wouldn't…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"I-Is Paul here?" I asked her hesitantly. Her face gave away her surprise once more before she shook her head.

"He's on patrol right now Bella," I bit my lip, both thanking and hating that he was otherwise busy at the moment. I wanted to hold off our talk, but I wanted to get it over with too.

"Oh," I replied smartly. I looked down to hide my embarrassment.

"Would you like to stay and wait for him? I'm sure he will be hungry when he gets done." She asked nicely, holding the door open. I thought about it for a split second before I shook my head.

"Can you just tell him to meet me at…um…just tell him to meet me where he told me." She looked confused but nodded her head.

"Alright Bella, I'll tell him as soon as he gets back." She replied smiling. I sent her one back before turning and walking back to my truck, already soaked, but not caring at the moment.

I drove towards the little resting spot that I found yesterday, parking in a small parking lot beside it before sitting in the same exact spot as I did before. I didn't really care that it was raining heavily and my hair looked like a drowned cat, I just wanted to do this and go.

I sat there for a long time, just staring at the waves hitting the shore and the rain hitting the waves. Instead of the bright blue that the water had produced yesterday, a dull gray marred the features of it. I rested my wet head on one of my hands before sighing.

"You do know it's raining right?" My head snapped towards his voice, red coloring my cheeks. I nodded, words escaping me at the moment. Paul just stared at me through his space in the trees, a strange look in his eyes before he huffed angrily and turned around.

"Now is the time when you tell me that you don't want to see me again," his pained voice called out from where he stood. I stood up, shaking my head though I knew he couldn't see me.

"That's not what I want Paul," I clamped my mouth shut, wondering why I just said that. It's like a part of me hated the idea that he was giving me when I was telling myself yesterday that I wanted that exact thing.

"Then what do you want Bella?" He asked turning around. I swallowed, looking down.

"I want answers, I have questions and I just want to know what is going on." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

He seemed weary, like the questions were a venomous snake about to bite him. "Ask away."

"Is this even real," I asked him softly. His eyes softened and he took a step forward.

"Yes its real Bella," I nodded, continuing to look out into the water.

"How? It seems like you have no choice in this at all. If you weren't a wolf, this would have never happened and I would just be another girl that walked by you every day." I bit out, chuckling harshly.

"That's not what the imprint is," he replied, taking another step forward.

"Then what is it," I asked him, my eyes fiercely seeking his.

"It's…okay…it's," he sighed deeply, words escaping him.

"Exactly," I replied, turning around. I felt his hand grabbed my forearm holding me in place.

"If I wasn't a wolf and you happened to walk by me every day I would be intrigued by you. I would just stare at you until I got the nerve to smile at you, and then I would talk to you, maybe get your number and then call you and hang up multiple times before I got the nerve to ask you out on a date, and then at the end of the night I would kiss you on the cheek, not wanting to come onto you to fast, and then I would continue asking you out. And…and…" He stopped, breathing heavily from the speech he had just made. I stared at him in shock, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"And what?" I whispered, feeling myself become lightheaded.

"And because I am a wolf, it only points you out to me, telling me that you are the right one that I'm not wasting my time on other girls because I found her." Tears filled my eyes and I pulled away so that I could sit down.

"I'm not good for you Paul," I told him, my tears mixing in with the raindrops on my face. "I'm broken and I can't be fixed. Why would I be the perfect match for you?" I asked him, watching as he bent down in front of me.

"From what I've seen so far, I think you wonderful, better than wonderful," he breathed out, grabbing my hand.

"I thought I had this same thing with…with _him _but I was wrong, I don't know how I can go through something like that again." I bit my lip to stop it from trembling, closing my eyes.

"I hate what that leech did to you Bella, I hate how he could just break you so bad, but I swear…with my whole life, that I will _never _hurt you like her did. I won't turn away when things get too hard, or leave when I get angry, I won't be anything like him." He told me, tilting my face up with his hand.

I opened my eyes, looking at him intensely. We continued staring at each other, and with this chance, I looked him over.

His dark hair was matted down onto his forehead, stray hair coming so close as to cover his eyes. His eyes, their dark orbs looking into me deeply, as if he was looking at something inside me. I saw my horrible reflection in his eyes, staring at him with confusion, wonder, and fear across my face.

His lips were parted slightly, breathing in air softly, his chest rising up and down slowly. He wasn't wearing a shirt which gave me a great view of his abs which looked like they were sculpted to perfection and his dark skin was screaming warmth, like a gravitational pull pulling me towards him. I resisted however and looked at his face once more, taking in the worry and wonder on his face.

"I don't know what to think about this," I whispered, feeling the electricity flying from my cheek and knee-the two places he was touching me.

"Give me a second chance," he whispered, his warm breath fanning my face. I stared at him, finally coming to my conclusion.

"Ok," I replied, smiling softly and the joyful grin on his face. He stood up, pulling me up with him. He let go of my hand and took a step back. Before I knew what he was doing he held out his hand.

"Hello I'm Paul Lahote," he told me smiling. I giggled softly, grasping his hand in mine and shaking it.

"Bella Swan," I replied. He lifted my hand and placed a kiss on it making me blush profoundly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella," he told me grinning. I nodded my head, feeling myself get giddy at the game he was playing.

"It is great to meet you too Paul," I continued, letting him release my hand.

"I'm sure you have seen me around once or twice," he told me smirking.

"You don't say," I told him, my eyes widening in fake surprise.

"I believe we have passed each other on my occasions, and I find myself fascinated by you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning at eight-thirty." I rose an eyebrow giggling.

"I thought you were supposed to get my number before you ask me out?" I said, clucking my tongue. If I wasn't watching so closely I would have said that I saw a faint blush hit his features.

"Is that so? Well do I get the pleasure of getting the lovely ladies phone number," he asked, crossing his arms behind his back so that he looked like a real gentlemen. I tapped a finger to my chin, putting a thinking face on before shaking my head.

"You will just have to wait till tomorrow," I sang, turning and walking towards my truck. I heard him sputter before walking after me.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He exclaimed before pausing, "so is that a yes for tomorrow?"

"You'll have to wait and see," I replied, before closing my door and turning the car on. I could see a hint of worry in his features but also some amusement. I sighed as I pulled out of the parking lot, leaning back in my seat.

_What have you gotten yourself into Bella? _

**Hmmm(; Pleases leave a review. FYI- I loved all of the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo...yeah...I know I haven't uploaded in forever, so I'm reallllllllly sorry.{: I hope all of you like this chapter and if I named my chapter I would call it Broken Pieces of my Past, just saying.(; Without further ado(I think I spelled that right) here is chapter five!ENJOY! **

"Hey dad, I'm going to meet a friend of mine in town for breakfast if that's okay with you." I told Charlie, leaning against the railing of the stairs. Charlie looked at me, slightly surprised.

"Sure Bells, that's fine with me," he replied, nodding his head along with his agreement. I smiled and walked back up the stairs to grab my jacket.

When I woke up this morning, I quickly put on a plain, teal shirt and some blue jeans before brushing my hair and pulling it up. I sprayed water on my face so that it looked a little more alive and then slipped my feet into my tennis shoes.

The outfit was very simple, and in a way, represented me. I was plain, simple, and had nothing that sparked an interest in someone. I was going to show the real me.

Now, I grabbed my parka and shoved my arms into each side while I rushed down the stairs. I knew I was running late, so I kissed Charlie's cheek before opening my car and driving off.

I gave myself a pep talk in my head, breathing in and out as I told myself that you were just giving Paul a second chance at getting to know him…as _friends. _I laughed at myself as I looked in the mirror. What was I doing?

_I'm going crazy, I can feel the pressure._ I whispered to myself in my head. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion I had been feeling until now. I felt pressured, like I didn't get a choice in becoming an imprint. It was like it's either me or nothing.

I stopped my thoughts once I reached the diner, parking in front seeing as there was only one other car there. I walked inside, but I didn't see Paul anywhere. I was sure that with his tall height I would see him easily. I sat down in one of the booths and looked down at the menu to keep myself occupied.

"How can I help you Hun?" I looked up from the menu and into the tired, smiling eyes of the waitress. She had light brown hair to her waist and pretty hazel eyes.

"Can I just have a tea for now?" I asked. She smiled at me, letting me return it easily before giving me a pointed glance.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked me, nodding to the empty seat in front of me. I stared at it before nodding slowly and glancing at the time.

"Yeah," I replied hoarsely. She gave me a sympathetic smile and left to get my tea. I waited for a few seconds….and then the seconds turned into a few minutes, and then those few minutes turned into an hour.

"I knew he would figure it out," I whispered, getting up. Throughout the last hour, I looked up every time the door opened and then was disappointed to see that it wasn't Paul. The waitress, looking like she was in her early twenties and very nice, gave me a couple words of advice.

"Actions speak louder than words," she told me, "if he didn't show than that means he won't ever show for anything else. If he tries to tell you he's sorry, than tell him that your sorry for wasting your time." I put a lot of thought into her words, catching myself when I realized that she thought we were dating.

"He's just a friend," I replied back, smiling faintly. She gave me a sad smile before refilling my tea once more and walking away.

I paid her for the tea and then walked out of the diner. Buisness had picked up considerably while I had waited and I had a hard time pulling my beat up Chevy through the sea of cars.

_I can't believe he has the decency to stand me up…he could have at least called or told me that he didn't want to come. _I told myself angrily.

_I actually believed the crap he was spewing to me yesterday, and I couldn't have been more wrong to think that he had actually changed. _

I slammed the truck door shut once I reached my house, walking into the house harshly before taking the steps two at a time and falling on my bed face first.

I have never felt so angry and gullible before, he made me believe that the imprint was true. Hell, I was probably just one of his next challenges. Get into her head and then break her.

_Wait…did I say broken? He didn't break me; I didn't even know him at all. He gave me a load of bullshit yesterday, saying I was the one for him and everything. Charlie was right._

But my words contradicted my emotions. I felt a hard twitch in my chest, and my eyes started swelling with tears. I gave him thirty minutes, and he used that the get me hooked. The guy that he was acting like yesterday completely won my attention and made me think that if I got to know him, then maybe I could fall for him.

I might not have been thinking it at the time, but it was always there, wondering if he could be the next person that held my heart. I was wrong.

He was just another Edward.

_Was it because I'm weak? Was it because I'm so gullible? I always start falling for the heartbreakers._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

My head spun around to face my window. The occupant that was tapping it seemed depressed and guilty, but it did nothing to stop my eyes from hardening and my lips to form a straight line.

I got off my bed and stalked towards the window, throwing it open.

"What the hell do you want Paul," I spat, walking backwards as he came through the window.

"Bella I am so sorry-"he began, a list of excuses growing in his eyes. I didn't want to hear them however, so I held my hand up to stop his words and his legs as he walked closer to me.

"I don't want to hear it." I stated seething. Worry crept into his face quickly, his eyes assessing me. "I gave you a second chance Paul, and you wasted it. You could have at least called and told me that you didn't want to come instead of making me sit there for a whole hour waiting."

"I wanted to come, Bella, but I couldn't, Sam had all of us patrolling because there is a fresh leech scent in the woods. I couldn't come, and I am so sorry Bella," he told me, his hands in front of him pleading. I huffed, though my resentment was slightly turning into worry.

"What vampire?" I asked him.

"I don't know; it's a red-headed leech. We can't catch her and she keeps disappearing." He told me quickly, almost looking scared that I would tell him that I didn't care and get out.

That not the response he got though. I was frozen in dread and shock. _Victoria? Victoria was here? _Where is she? Is she hunting me? Is she trying to kill me? Why the hell would she be trying to kill me? Was it because I was the one that got James killed?

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and shook me lightly. I blinked, finally seeing the person in front of me. I looked down and saw that my hand was gripping my scar on my other hand, covering the remains of James venom.

"Bella, look at me, what's wrong?" Paul asked worried, shaking me once more. I felt a small shake in one of my knees before my whole body collapsed.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whispered inaudibly as Paul caught me before I fell. His arm went under my legs and picked me up. He laid me down on the bed softly and then gripped my hand. My words become more audible once he set me down.

"No what, Bella? What is wrong?" He whispered, his face coming closer.

"Victoria, she's here, she's going to kill me," I choked out.

"Victoria? Is that the red-headed leech? Why does she want to kill you?" He asked fiercely. My body erupted in spasms of fear, words fleeing my head. I forgot how to speak.

"Bella, honey, why is she trying to kill you?" He asked me, his voice softer than before. I could barely process the nickname he gave me; I was choking on my reply. He continued to look at me worried; his eyes shown with fear and slight anger.

As I stared at his face, however, I felt my body relax infinitely. The lump in my throat disappeared, and my fear drained to about a minimum. My body couldn't contain the tears though, and I just stared at him as large droplets rolled down my face.

I think it finally dawned on him that I couldn't talk about it, because all he did was pull me into his arms. The things that had happened that morning vanished and I felt myself dig my head deeper into his chest. I might have looked weak and vulnerable, but he didn't seem to mind that I wasn't crying into his hard chest.

"Shh, Bella, I got you, don't worry, it will all be okay," he continued to whisper reassuring things in my ear until I finally looked up at him with dry eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, biting my lip and looking anywhere but his face. My eyes didn't get far by the time his fingers touched my chin and made me look at him.

His fingers were warm and soft, the single touch warming my whole body and keeping me safe. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I realized that I haven't told him anything yet.

"Victoria," I whispered, "is James's mate. He, Victoria, and another vampire name Laurent are nomads that discovered me while I was with the Cullen's playing baseball.

"James and Victoria were mates; Laurent was just there for the ride. When James caught onto my scent, he started to come after me," I stopped when Paul's eyes turned a dark black and his hands started trembling uncontrollably.

After a few moments, he closed his eyes and pinched his forehead, breathing hard. "Sorry, please continue."

The apology was unexpected, but I continued where I left off. "Edward and his family stopped him though, but he was a hunter. He wouldn't stop until my blood was moving freely down his throat.

"Edward tried hiding me, but it was my decision to go to Phoenix where my old house was. I didn't stay there of course, but James managed to find out where I lived.

"He made me believe that he had my mom, her scared voice echoing through the phone. I would do anything for that voice, so I decided to meet James at an abandoned warehouse.

"He was waiting for me, but my Mom wasn't with him. Her voice came from an old video she found in the house. He attacks me, and he managed to get his teeth into my skin. It hurt so bad, I wish death would have found me.

"Edward came, and threw James off of me. They managed to kill him and suck the venom out of my bite so I wouldn't change into one of them." I trailed off, my mind still traveling over the past events.

"So Victoria wants to kill you because your vampire ex-boyfriend killed her mate?" Paul asked me slowly. I nodded my head and then stared at my open window, feeling the sharp breeze coming from it. It didn't help that I could feel her eyes staring at me. I knew she wasn't outside my house, but just knowing that she was that close was killing me.

"I need to tell Sam," Paul muttered, scratching his forehead. I looked at him for a few minutes before taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Go," I whispered, the word regretfully slipping through my lips. He looked up at me and gave me a long look that told me that he didn't want to before nodding.

"Okay, are you going to be okay?" He asked, squeezing my hand back in reply.

"I'll be fine Paul, don't worry, it was just a shock to me," I replied hesitantly. He stood up, not letting go of my hand.

"I'm still sorry about not coming this morning," he told me softly. I smiled up at his tall frame and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Paul," he sighed in relief and returned my smile.

"I'll go and tell Sam what you told me, but tomorrow, maybe we can try lunch?" He asked slowly. My smile grew and I nodded quickly.

"I would like that."

"Good, same place."

"Ok," I replied before he gave me one last squeeze and jumped out of my window. I stared at the window for a few seconds before the chill hit me once more.

I got up and shut the window tightly shut, stopping the cool air from continuing its assault on my body. Once I did that, I walked towards the bathroom and washed my face off to clean the dried tears. I walked down the stairs and for the first time the tiny note on the counter.

_No wonder he didn't check up on me. _I whispered inside my head, as I read about the fishing trip he was on. I walked towards the fridge and pulled out the essentials for a sandwich, slowly making it before putting everything away neatly and taking my sandwich back up to my room.

My room seemed to feel colder as I walked in, and I looked at the window only to see that it was still down. Scrunching my eyes, I started taking a couple of steps before I tripped unceremoniously over a crack of my floor.

I placed my sandwich on the bed and then turned around to look at the floor. What I saw there confused me.

A small board was slightly lifted off of the ground, and without thinking about it, I knew that it hadn't been like that when I first moved into the house. I shouldn't be worried about it, but something made me kneel down and pull the board up higher.

"Oh my god," I breathed, staring at the objects hidden underneath. I thought that I had finished crying for the day, but I was wrong.

This time though, they were tears of anger. I picked up a note that was on top and unfolded it, reading it silently.

_Bella,_

_If you have found this letter and your belongings that I have so wrongfully hidden from you than I am sorry. What I have done has hurt me completely, but I only decided this for your own safety. I am sorry that I lied to you, but I do love you completely. Please forgive me love,_

_Edward_

_Why? _I questioned myself. Why would he do this? Does he think that I'm too weak to take care of myself? I know that I couldn't keep up with a vampire, but unlike him, the only thing that could hurt me was himself.

I picked up the picture of him, his face hitting me in the heart harshly. I also picked up two plane tickets and my cd that he gave me with my lullaby on it.

I was angry, I was past angry actually, I was furious. He was hurting too, and he thinks that he can make this decision for the both of us? He left me confused, heartbroken, and terrified. He left for own safety too? Well it didn't work because now I have a crazy red-headed vampire that wants kill me.

I completely forgot about my lunch and spent the rest of my day sitting on the ground and staring at the items in hand. It was dark outside when someone knocked on my bedroom door. I didn't get up though; I continued sitting there until the person knocking finally just came into my room.

"Hey Bells," Jacob called, walking in. I glanced up at him, but then trained my eyes back to the stack. "Whatcha got there?"

It took me a while to answer, and when I did, it was only to rip the note and picture apart. "Trash." I spit out, throwing the pieces into a small bin in my room. He eyed it cautiously before taking in the cd in my hands.

"Bella's lullaby?" Jake asked, smirking at the name. I breathed in deeply, another tear rolling down my face. His smirk immediately dropped, his hand coming to wrap around my forearm while the other reached to take the cd.

Once it was in his hand, he sniffed it a few times before grimacing in anger. "The leech gave this to you?"

"Y-yes," I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He walked over to the trash bin and pulled out the pieces of paper that I had torn seconds ago, putting them together again and then reading it.

"So are you going to go running back to him?" Jacob asked stonily after a few moments of silence, between. I stood up quickly and grabbed the scraps out of his hand, putting them back where they were before.

"No," I stated, turning and sitting on my bed. He followed after me, folding an arm over my shoulders and pulling him towards me.

"It would kill Paul…and me." He replied, hiding his face in his hair. I didn't reply, continuing to stare forward. "Paul told us what you told him."

"What are all of you going to do?" I said, looking up at him.

"One of us will always be with you or around you, and we won't let her get close to Forks or the Rez," he told me, tightening his hold on me.

"No, none of you need to do that," I said, shaking my head. His chest shook as he laughed softly.

"Paul won't have it any other way. He's out there right now watching the woods," my eyes widened and I got up to look through the window. "He won't get into sight; your dad is home so he won't risk it." I walked away from the window without a second glance.

"I won't be able to sleep if someone is out there not sleeping," I told him, shaking my head. He sighed, but shrugged nonchalantly.

"Try, because he wants you safe, and if this is the only way to do so…" he trailed off, shrugging once more.

"Fine," I stated annoyed, but then I softened up when he gave me a pleading look. "Okay, okay, I understand."

"Good, I got to get going though, Bells." I froze, not likely that he was leaving me alone to my thoughts once more. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I just need to come to terms with…this. I don't know if I want to hate him or…" I didn't want to continue that thought.

"I know you will make the right choice Bells, just remember that you have people here that can give you a life too." I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You're my best friend Jake," I whispered making him smile.

"Love you too Bells," he replied before he was gone. I sat down on the floor for a while longer before picking up the cd and breaking it half. I felt something waver inside of me, and a piece break off somewhere too. I felt my sigh of relief when I pushed the past into the back of my head.

_It's time to move on now. _A voice said in the back of my head as I threw the broken pieces of my past into the trash.

**So we got Victoria, Edward, Jacob, and Paul...I can't believe he stood Bella up, but it was for a good cause because then Victoria had to ruin it(bleh) and now Paul is making everyone watch Bella which makes her uncomfortable, and to top it off Edward still loves her? I feel sorry for Bella..this has to hit her hard at one point...but when will it? (; please review cause I love them always:D lol**

**p.s. ate too many froot loops so I'm a little hyper...if you haven't figured that out already(; THANKS EVERYONES!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Peeks at audience* Um hi everyone...*dodges tomato* Yeah Yeah I KNOW I have been gone and I feel really bad :( I have been trying to focus on one of my other stories because it is getting really high up there but I had a very strong urge to write another chapter. Sorry for not updating until now but I hope this fits! ENJOY!(:**

"As the cell breaks away from its sister, its goes through the change of…" I stopped listening again, not wanting to listen to Mr. Banner drone on and on about what's going on inside of my body. I was staring at the empty seat beside me in grim satisfaction.

I thought back to the conversation that I had with Jacob this morning on the way to school.

_"I don't want to go to school today," I groaned, resting my head on my window as Jake drove me to school. He chuckled and gave me a side glance._

_"I think you will be thoroughly surprised to go to school today," he told me mysteriously. I looked at him confused but he quickly changed the subject. "How old do you think Paul looks?"_

_"Um 19?" I said, not knowing where he was going with this and why he was now hiding things from me. "Why?"_

_"Just wondering," he replied, in the same tone as before. I glared at him, but he pretended not to see it. "We're here."_

_I looked at him and raise my eyebrows in question._

_"Are you going to run back?" I asked him, nodding my head towards the forest. He shook his head and remained in my truck with the engine running. "You're stealing my truck?" I stated, my voice raising a few notches. He rolled his eyes._

_"I'm not stealing your truck, don't worry you will have a ride after school," he told me reaching over and shutting my door before grinning and racing off in my beat up Chevy. I stared after him, wondering about his mysterious, abrupt attitude he had today._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear our classroom door open and Mr. Banner stop talking. I heard a few giggles from the girls and when I looked at the guy sitting in front of me, his eyes were wide as he took in the object in his line of vision.

I gaped at the large, muscled, tan man ducking under the doorway being that he was at least two inches taller. Mr. Banner held out his hand for the paper clutched in his hands, reading it swiftly, before looking back up at the wolf.

"Mr. Lahote, welcome to Forks High. Take a seat next to Miss Swan, I'm sure she can catch you up." My eyes snapped towards the empty chair besides me and back up at Paul. _What was he doing here? _

_"_Bella," he greeted with a grin sitting beside me. I looked up at him as he sat down, noticing how tall he really was. His grin widened and I looked away, only to find myself being glared at and looks of jealousy were being exchanged. I gulped and looked down quickly.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked under my breath as Mr. Banner started talking again. I didn't look up at him but he seemed smug.

"I'm coming to school here, what does it looked like," my eyes flickered to his face and his smile dropped at my glare. "It would be better if someone was here to protect you at the school here." He told me, clenching his hand into a fist. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, persuading my eyes not to look out the window and search for the red-headed female that haunted my dreams.

"Why couldn't Jake do it, he's still in school, didn't you already graduate?" I questioned, looking at the nineteen year old beside me.

"Jake had patrols most of the week, and I offered first. I was a Senior when I turned so I never finished." He replied, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Sam never let you finish?" I asked surprised.

"School doesn't matter anymore; I already know what my future is." He told me in a grouchy voice. My thoughts turned sympathetic and I touched his hand that was still clenched beneath the table.

"What did you want to be before you went wolf?" I asked softly. He looked over at me and shrugged his shoulder lightly.

"I liked fixing things, I was hopin to become a mechanic and open a shop down here in La Push, maybe even leave and create a big mechanic shop down in Port Angeles." He rolled his eyes and snorted silently. My hand wrapped around his and it seemed to make him less annoyed.

"You can still do it," I told him after the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder while Paul grabbed his binder. He turned towards me as we walked towards the door.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Become a mechanic, I mean you're not a wolf every minute of the day. Sam doesn't own you when you aren't a wolf." I told him, hiding my amusement as he almost his hit his head on the door frame.

"It would be complicated…" he trailed off, shaking his head before smiling at me. "I enjoyed going to lunch yesterday."

I knew he was changing the subject, and maybe it was a soft subject, but I let it drop and talked to him about our lunch date yesterday. We made it to all the way to the gym when I realized that he was walking in with me.

"You're in gym?" I asked, looking at the muscled body and then the scrawny looking ones from the other guys.

"Yep," he replied before grinning and walking towards the coach. I walked into the locker room, quickly escaping the jealous glare of other girls, before walking out and sitting in the stand to wait for class to start.

Paul came out dribbling a basketball and my face paled. The basketball fit inside the palm of his hand easily and he walked over to me, spinning it on his finger. He held out the ball to him and my eyes widened.

_Did I tell him that I was uncoordinated or did that just happen to slip his mind? _I thought shocked. I shook my head at him vigorously and he looked confused.

"You don't like basketball?" He asked, pulling the ball back to hide under his arm. Before I could answer, however, a new voice entered the conversation.

"It's not that she doesn't like it…it's just that she can't _play _basketball." Lauren stated, sneering at me. She and Jessica laughed at me while I shrugged at Paul and hid my face behind my hair.

"I think you are hanging out with the wrong crowd…I can introduce you to a few of the guys if you want," Lauren continued resting her hand on Paul's arm and blinking her eyelashes rapidly. I glared at her hand but she didn't see it. Something rolled inside of me and I couldn't think of what it was.

_Jealousy Bella. You're jealous of the contact. _A voice in the back of head said. I swallowed but I couldn't take away my glare. Paul had a right to leave though, Lauren and Jessica _were _pretty….

"I'm fine here with Bella," Paul stated making my eyes snap up to me his shocked.

"Are you sure? I think we would have lots of fun over there…" She trailed off flirtatiously, running her hand down his arm. An errant thought came to mind of me ripping her arm clean from its socket.

Paul grabbed her hand and put it down to her side, anger littering his eyes. "No. I'm sure that I will have a lot more fun here with Bella. Goodbye." He stated dismissing her. I gaped at him in shock and slightly impressed. Paul would have blown up at here and transform if he was really as mad as his eyes showed. Some of the guys told me that little things set him off, is he really changing?

That's where my impression came from…now my shock, however, was because he was denying a chance to hang out with the popular crowd to be with me. Was he trying not to hurt my feelings? Didn't he want to go?

Lauren huffed, glaring at me strongly, before stomping away with Jessica right behind her. I looked up at Paul, meeting his eyes before looking down.

"You can go if you want Paul, you won't hurt my feelings." I told him, shuffling my shoe on the ground and biting my bottom lip harshly. I felt a warm sensation touch my chin and it sent a flood of warmth through me, encasing me in its hallow glow. The touch pulled my face up and I was once again staring at Paul.

"I don't want to go Bella, I _want _to stay here with you," he replied, reaching down and entwining our fingers. I stared at our hands, noticing how well they fit together, before replying.

"Why?" I asked him, my eyebrow's scrunching together in confusion. He sighed and tightened his hold on my hand.

"Haven't we been over this before?" He stated, his voice low and rough. I sighed and nodded my head. "My life is with you Bella, I don't care about any other people. Why do you think I'm here? I don't want just any person here for protection, I want it to be me and it gives me more reason to be around you. They don't matter, you do." He whispered, taking a step closer. I breathed in his musky scent and felt myself relax.

"I guess I'm not used to the idea of someone wanting me like you do. I'm still in the stage where this is a dream and it's going to happen again," I told him, closing my eyes and swallowing hard.

"What-"

"Okay class! Separate into teams!" Coach Clapp held, blowing his whistle, and stopping the words from coming out of Paul's mouth. I breathed a sigh of release after getting away with talking about Edward. Paul gave a look which told me we were going to finish our conversation after class and I wasn't getting out of it.

Gym went by, sadly, fast meaning I was in the locker room already and the bell was about to ring. I didn't manage to hit anyone but I ended tripping one girl which ended with three other girls and a guy on the ground too. I was embarrassed to say the least.

I took a deep breath before walking out; I looked around but didn't see Paul anywhere. I did see one person though that was walking straight towards me and I mentally groaned.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Mike," I replied, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. He didn't seem to notice my mood, because he continued talking again.

"So what are you doing next Friday?" He asked grinning, confidence spread over his features. As I was about to reply, a new voice stepped in.

"She'll be with me Friday Newton," my eyes bugged out of my head as Paul came out of no where and stood beside me. I glared at him, but his head was turned away from me.

"She can speak for herself man," Mike replied harshly, and for a split second I agreed with him. Mike turned to me again and said, "so what are you doing?"

"You need to get a hint Newton, _she will be with me. _Is that so hard to get through your thick skull? She is mine," I gaped at him. _So now he was treating me as an object that he owns? Was this the same guy that told me that I was his life and now he is saying that he owns me? He imprinted me, but he is acting like he bought me. _'

"Are you sure about that? Because _she _is walking away from you," I heard Mike reply amused as I stalked away from both idiots. I heard Paul curse and then I felt a pair of hands pulling me back. I turned and shoved Paul away and he looked shocked.

"What the hell Paul?" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

"I know that sounded bad Bella-"

"You're practically said that you owned me! I can speak for myself; you don't have to tell people that I'm your damn property that everyone needs to know about." I fumed, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"I was jealous okay!" He exclaimed, eyes on fire. I continued glaring at him until I found the right words.

"Maybe you are mistaking this imprint thing. Is this how you acted with all the other girls I'm sure you've been with? Treating them like they are possessions, because if that's the case then I don't want anything to do with it." I stated, turning around to walk away.

"This imprint is completely true, but now I know why the leech left. He makes one mistake and you beat him up with words and act like a…like a…" He huffed in anger before stepping towards me and sneering, "like a _bitch_."

I stared at him in shock, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. I wished I didn't hear those words come out of his lips but he continued to stand there and glare in anger. A wave of dark dread fell over me and I started stumbling backwards away from him.

I suddenly felt something wet trail down my cheek and I touch it to confirm that it was a tear. Turning, I whispered, "I don't want to see you again," before running forwards. I knew that I left my backpack but I didn't spare it a glance as I ran down sidewalks and alleys, falling down multiple time and scraping my knees, elbow, and every other part of my body.

I reached my house after an hour, halfway home, I started walking and holding myself together as I thought about what just happened. He said it was my fault that Edward was gone, and I agreed, but it made think that now I ran Paul away too. He hates me, and I told him I didn't want to see him again. I couldn't keep anybody near me. I hurt them, maybe this means that I should be alone forever. It would be easier.

I unlocked the door and walked up the stairs, knowing Charlie wouldn't be home yet. I fell down onto my bed and stared at my window, my tears already good and gone.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to the sound of footsteps. Thinking Charlie was home, I rubbed my eyes, which felt swollen and hurt, and opened my eyes.

Paul stood at my window, looking down at his feet. I couldn't read the expression on his face since he was hiding it. I continued to stare at him for a long time, waiting for him to look up. He never did.

"What are you doing here Paul?" My voice was hoarse and raspy. I cleared it once as I waited for him to reply.

"I'm sorry Bella, so so sorry," he whispered, and his body convulsed. I stared at him shocked, _was he crying?_ I stood up but made no move towards him.

"I was acting like a…you know. You were right. I'm the reason Edward left too, and a part of it might have been because of what you said." I chuckled humourlessly and shook my head, feeling tears start to brim on my eyes.

"No, Bella, you are not. It was my fault you were being like that in the first place. I shouldn't have called you a possession, because you are more then that. I can't own you because how can I own you if you own my heart and my soul in your hands. I belong to you Bella, not the other way around. I shouldn't have said anything about that leech either, I'm sorry. I guess I was just mad because.." he breathed out and looked up. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. He continued, "because I just don't think comparing me to what I used to be is justifying in my case. I am a completely different person an I would never hurt you…well I guess I already did. I am so sorry though Bella, you mean the world to me and I can't lose your trust or…you for that matter. Your everything that I have."

My breathing was uneven and my eyes were glossy from tears. Why did his words have such an effect on me? I wanted to run and wrapped my arms around his strong, warm embrace and just stay there asking for forgiveness and comfort.

So that's exactly what I did.

I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, whispering 'sorry' multiple times and crying into his bare chest. He held me close until I calmed down but once I did, he didn't release.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't ever want you feeling like this again. I promise that I will try my hardest to make you happy and safe." I whispered in my ear. I breathed out and pulled away.

"Thank you Paul," I whispered, resting my hands on his chest. He smiled and moved a piece of hair out of my face. He left his hand there though and I couldn't help but stare at him, noticing how beautiful he really was. His dark eyes were warm and his lips were curled in a soft smile that were just dying to be touched with mine…

We were inches away from each other when I wolf howled, breaking me out of my trance. Once I took in my surroudings I shook my head, catching sight of my waste basket and remembering the things that were thrown in there not two days ago. It made realization hit me in the face. I still wasn't ready.

Paul sighed and turned towards my window before giving me a look. I think he realized the same as I just did because he gave me a smile and let go.

"Do you mind if I give you a ride tomorrow?" He asked as he opened the window.

"Sure," I replied. He stepped over the window sill and got ready to jump. "Do you know what's going on?" I added, worried.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "no idea, but I'll tell you what I know tomorrow. Sleep well Bella." I smiled and nodded at him as he jumped over.

**Did they just...were they about to...ehh I don't know. Well we all know that Paul's anger can't fully go away...Jealous sucks -_- anyways...I wonder what happened out there 0.0 please review and tell me what you think oh and if you hav any stories that you really like at the moment feel free to share them with me and I will go read them! Thanks(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy right now!, wanna know why? Because I got a full 20 reviews for my last chapter! That is the most reviews that I have gotten for any story after an update! Thank you to my reviewers who also review all of my other ones at the same too! ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I didn't realize until the next morning that I never set my alarm clock when I fell back to sleep. I didn't realize that the sun was higher in the sky then I realized. I didn't realize that Paul was standing beside my bed until I turned around and screamed.

"Holy shit Paul!" I exclaimed once my breathing returned to normal. He smirked at me, showing some of his old attitude, before it disappeared and he was sitting on my bed softly.

"Sorry Bella, I was just coming into your room to figure out why you weren't answering the door. Don't worry your dad isn't here either," he added after my eyes widened slightly. I took in a deep breath before remembering the situation I was in.

"I'm going to be so late!" I yelled, shoving the covers off of my legs and running towards my closet. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and turned around. I glanced a look at Paul and saw him blushing profoundly and looking away. I looked at myself and realized the shorts I wore were _very _short, and the tank top was slightly skimpy and something that my mom had given me in Florida when I was 16.

I blushed, probably harsher than Paul, and ran towards the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth before changing clothes. I brushed my hair in a quick fashion and pulled it out of my face with a hair tie.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I told him bashfully as I jogged back into my room.

Shrugging, a small smirk graced his lips as he said, "I didn't mind."

I threw a pillow off of my bed at him and glared but he obviously didn't see because he was falling off the bed laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag walking out of my room. As I reached the stairs, heavy footsteps sounded behind me and a smirking Paul followed me down.

"How late are we going to be?" I asked groaning. He looked at the clock in his truck and shrugged his shoulders.

"First period already started fifteen minutes ago," he stated never losing his side smile.

"Great," I muttered, fighting the urge to hit him with my hand this time.

"So I was wondering…" he trailed off, looking nervous. I waited for him to continue talking but he stopped where he was.

I started it for him again, "you were wondering…"

"We're having a bonfire Friday at Sam and Emily's house, do you think you would want to go with…um…me?" I wanted to laugh at his nervousness but I think he would take that the wrong way, so I decided to save him the agony of his nerves.

"Of course Paul," I replied nonchalantly as I stared forward. From the corner of my eye I could see him relax greatly and sigh in relief.

"Great," he breathed, his dark skin pulling as his bright, white teeth shone through his lips. I returned it easily right as we turned into the parking lot at school. I got out of the car and hurried towards my first period, Paul right behind me.

"Do you have English with Mr. Mason?" I asked him quickly. He shook his head and looked at a sheet of paper that had miraculously appeared in his hands.

"I have Trig with Varner," I grimaced, knowing that meant we didn't have that period together either. We parted ways and knocked on the door and waited for Mr. Mason to open it.

"Ms. Swan, lovely for you to be joining us." He stated, making me blush as I hurried through the sea of stares, blushing all the way.

English only lasted for another ten minutes as he talked about an essay due Friday. I walked out of the class, trying not to get pushed or shoved by the anxious students to get out of class. I walked towards Government, not in any hurry, but ended up getting there with a few minutes to spare.

I walked into the class and noticed Paul quickly enough. He grinned and I noticed him sit in the desk to the left of mine. I smiled at him and sat down.

We talked for a few minutes about random things before Mr. Jefferson started the class. About thirty minutes into class, a note landed on my desk. I glanced to my right at Paul who was smiling and writing something in a notebook, supposedly the notes we were taking. I giggled silently, feeling as if I was in fifth grade trading notes with Lindsey Karson when I lived in Phoenix.

**_What is he talking about?_**

I almost laughed out loud at his words and figured that he wasn't really taking notes.

**Roosevelt's Presidency in the US. Did you pay attention this much at La Push?**

**_Sometimes…but enough about my lack of interest in government. Emily will be glad to see you again, she told me that she misses you._**

**I'll be glad to see her too, I miss her a lot, and some of the guys.**

I looked over at Paul after my last note and saw him roll his eyes.

**_You're not missing anything._**

**I'm missing Jared's hot body so much right now…**

I looked over at him again and saw his face explode in horror. He looked over at me, not even being conspicuous, and gave me an incredulous look.

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes at him. His chest, which was tightened, loosened, and he turned back around.

We spent most of the period teasing each other and it made me feel so alive…and free. I haven't felt like this in a long time. For the first time in a couple months, I felt whole and I just wanted to laugh and enjoy the feeling that talking to Paul gave to me.

**But…**

Yes, that voice was still nagging at me in the back of my head. It's reminding me that I also felt this way with Edward and look how that turned out.

I liked Paul, _this _Paul, not the one that I first met. If he was really trying to prove that he wasn't the guy that I first met, then it was working. When the teacher shot us a glare, we looked away from each other and snickered to ourselves.

During this break of note-passing, I let my mind drift back to the first day I met, and slapped, Paul in the face. I was so mad and when I looked him in the eyes he turned from heated anger to shocked dilemma. I ran over the fact that he changed because I slapped him and walked away.

"I know you don't like school Bella, but if you want to get to class you kind of need to get up," my neck craned high as I looked at the tall Quileute. I realized that we were the last ones in the classroom and I quickly got up and followed Paul out the door.

The day passed by the same, classes without Paul were boring and classes with him were exciting. I walked with him towards his truck, a scowl on my face as he talked about my latest attempt at playing basketball.

"I can't believe you threw the ball and ran," he guffawed, his neck bent back as he laughed his heart out.

My school deepened and I grumbled out, "it's not my fault. I was about to be tackled!"

"It's called defense Bella. They were running up to you to play defense so you wouldn't throw the ball to someone and they could shoot it! Poor Mike wasn't expecting you to throw the ball right at his face and run!" I glared at his figure as his torso bent down so he could hold his stomach with his arms to prevent cramps.

Once we got to his car, he was only grinning like a maniac but it was enough to annoy me. I didn't speak as he drove me home and he saw that so once we reached the house, his smile was gone, and he was giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry," he told me sincerely. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm softly. For some reason I couldn't stay mad at Paul…

"Come on," I motioned for him to get out of the car and follow me inside. He scrambled after me and once he was right beside me he raised an eyebrow.

"Won't your father be mad if he sees me here since, you know, he hates me?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. I looked up at him and noticed how his words affected him.

"Hey," I whispered, grabbing his arm to pull him back, "how about you stay for dinner." I told him, my voice even. He was shocked to say the least.

"I don't want your father-"

"He needs to get used to it," I cut in, smiling up at him. "As much as I don't if this is real or another dream, you're a part of my life now."

I earsplitting grin erupted on his face and I couldn't help smiling back. He grabbed the arm that was reached out and touching him and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella, you don't know how much this means to me." I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the house and towards the living room. I didn't let go of his hand and neither did he.

"You never told me what happened last night," I said as I pulled my feet under me and rested my head on the back of the couch. He took on the same position but instead, picked up my legs and rested them in his lap.

"Jared and Embry were on patrol and caught the scent of the red-headed leech. They called out for Sam, Jacob, and I to come help. We chased her all the way to Canada before her scent disappeared." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.

"What is she trying to do?" I questioned him, "I know she is after me, but why hasn't she come here yet?"

"She is looking for a weak spot in our defense. She is trying the figure out where she can get in without us knowing." I shook my head and groaned loudly.

"Maybe we should just give her what she wants so people will stopped being killed. She is so close to Forks and La Push that soon she is going to want to hunt here. I can't let that happen," I whispered, covering my eyes with my hand.

I felt Paul move swiftly and then he was right beside me clutching me to his chest. He sounded pained as he said, "don't you _ever _talk like that Bella. You will not give yourself up, I can't, I won't think about what would happen to me if you d-died." I looked up at him but he wasn't look at me.

"There isn't any other plans to get rid of her Paul."

"Yes there are, I don't want to ever think of that plan, of you hurt," he whispered turning his head to face me. I saw the moisture in his eyes and felt a pang of regret for suggesting such a plan to Paul. I nodded and pulled myself closer so that I was encased by his large arms. I felt so small in his arms and wanted to melt further inside of him.

"I'm sorry for suggesting it," I whispered, pulling back. He smiled weakly at me and for the firs time, I had the longing to kiss his lips to make him smile brighter. I leaned forward a little bit, enough so I could feel his breath on my face.

His eyes grew less painful and a warm glow started to flow through them and filled me with it. His large, hot hand fell softly on my cheek and he stroked the skin there. I reached up and ran my hand through his short hair.

I was well aware of his other hand on my waist, feeling the heat slip through my shirt and into my skin. I slid my arm slowly around his neck, bringing myself closer to him. We were only centimeters apart and I felt his breath on my lips and I breathed him in loving the scent of his musky, cinnamon ap-

"BELLA!" My breathing hitched and I pulled away from Paul, so I could meet the very pissed, very fuming eyes, of Charlie.

"D-dad," I stuttered, jumping out of Paul's arms. I glanced at him and his russet skin looked very washed-out and pale. Looking back at Charlie, I saw him glaring daggers at Paul.

"Leave. NOW." Charlie growled, pointing to the door. Paul gave me a painful glance before standing up and walking towards the door. Once the door was closed shut, Charlie turned his dangerous eyes to me. "What the hell is wrong with you Bella?"

"What are you talking about Dad? Paul is a friend of mine," I told him, only half-lying. He snorted angrily and waved his hand towards the couch.

"That looks more than just _friends_." He snapped, crossing his arms together angrily.

"He's not as bad as you think he is Dad," I whispered, crossing my arms too. He laughed loudly before shaking his head in disappointment.

"Lahote has been in trouble with the law for many things Bella. He has been caught in several cars off the side of the road with different girls! He sleeps around with the whole town and he has been found drinking and smoking multiple times!" He shouted, his hands flying up to the ceiling.

I felt a pang when he told me the things about Paul and those girls, but knowing him now, I know he doesn't do any of that anymore, not since becoming a wolf.

"He's different Dad, you know he is part of Sam Uley's group who help with protection protocols for the tribe. He has changed," I told him desperately, knowing how hard it would be the convince him.

"And how do you know that Bella? He could be using you just like he did all of those other girls." HE stated, stepping forward.

I was shocked by his accusation, did he not trust me to make the right choice? I paused for a second before speaking my words, "how can you not trust me to make this decision? I know what I'm doing! If I make the mistake that is my fault okay!"

He must have been shocked by my accusation, because he took a step back before a painful glance fell onto his face. "I just…I don't want you to get hurt again Bella."

I softened up and walked over to my Dad. "I know what I'm doing Dad, you just have to trust me. I don't want what happened with Edward happen again, but I don't want him being the reason why I stay alone. I don't want to be held back by my past." I whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Why Paul?" He asked strained, as if saying his name hurt.

"Because he has been there for me, he understands, and something about him seems right. He has changed…" I whispered, my eyes glazed over softly.

"I trust you Bella, just try to be careful, please," I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"I will, I promise," I breathed, "But will you try to be a little nicer to him for me?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything Bells," he replied sternly. I nodded my head but smiled.

"That's enough," I told him before releasing him. He nodded and breathed deeply before falling down in his recliner and turning the television on to a game.

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked upstairs to my room. I walked inside a closed my door before turning around and meeting Paul's eyes.

"I'm sorry," I told him, walking over. He smiled at me pulling me into a hug at the same time.

"I'm sorry that you and your Dad had to fight about me," I chuckled lightly and shook me head.

"Don't worry, he is only worried about me," I replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap and I sank into his arms, comforted. "What he said…was it true?" I whispered, looking down at my hands. He tensed and I felt his head looked away.

"Before I changed, yes…"he whispered ashamed. I felt a pang in my chest and felt tears fill my eyes. "But after I changed, I stopped drinking and smoking, and I stopped sleeping with girls. I was a big player and I still had the mind-set of one afterwards but it disappeared the day I met you."

I continued to look down, but I felt his stare on my face. I looked up and he looked like he was in pain by my tears. He moved his hands up and wiped the tears from my face. "Please don't cry Bella."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking away. His fingers gripped my chin and pulled my face back to look at him.

"If I could go back in time and changed what happened, I would in a heartbeat Bella." I nodded before resting my head back on his chest.

"Why is it that you have the power to make me feel this way?" I whispered, clutching his hand in mine.

"I feel the same way Bella," he said just as softly. I closed my eyes and I felt him scoot backwards and lay down with me in his arms. I rested against him, loving the feeling of his chest moving up and down in peace.

We laid down in complete silence for a long time, and it made me think about how different it felt to be with Paul and how easy it is than it was with Edward. I always had to caution every move and now I knew I could be open with Paul and not hold anything back.

It felt good and I felt like I was connected to Paul in a way that no one could ever give me. From here on, I know I wanted Paul in my life and I felt Edward slip away along with the pain.

_The only one that can hurt me is you, Paul Lahote._

"Emily told me that before I met you that you were different than you are right now. She told me that I was the one that changed you…"

"You are," he replied, his voice strong and loving.

"But you changed me too," I continued, rolling over to look into his eyes. His warm, dark eyes burned into mine deeply. "I didn't think that I would ever be laying here with you, like this, right now, but it is the best experience in the world, and I don't want it to end."

"God Bella, you are an angel sent down from heaven. I don't know where I would have been if I never met you, you are everything to me Bella." He whispered, running his hand down the side of my face.

I felt our bond strengthen and tighten into an iron cord. Five days ago I slapped him in the face and now I was lying beside him was it this quick to realize how much someone means to you?

"I'm sorry Bella, but I got to go, I have patrol now." I nodded my head and sighed, getting off of him. He slowly got up and leaned next to me. He moved a piece of hair from my forehead before placing a burning kiss on it. I felt my body warm to his lips and immediately wanted more but he was already walked towards the window.

"Goodnight Bella," I smiled at him nodded.

"Goodnight Paul," he smiled and opened the window before dropping from sight . I closed my eyes and then laid down on my back and sighed in content.

**Aww:) They are finally clicking, and getting so close to kissing!...sigh oh well, was it good? Please review!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo I copied the chapter onto fanfiction but missed a piece and copied that on too...I didn't realize that the first piece of the chapter was actually last chapterD: Please forgive me...here is the real chapter 8 :)**

**BPOV**

"I can't wear this either!" I groaned throwing a pair of jeans and a pretty purple blouse back into my closet. It was already Friday and I was trying to find something to wear to the bonfire tonight at Sam and Emily's house.

I usually would have grabbed the first thing out of my closet, but since I was going with Paul…I needed to find the perfect outfit.

My relationship with Paul has really bloomed since Tuesday after Charlie caught us on the couch about to kiss…which we still haven't done.

Several times, Paul would be inches away from my face when something or someone would interrupt us; it aggravated me to no end. Paul laid beside me until I fell asleep every night or until he had to patrol.

Victoria still hasn't reappeared yet. The pack has been searching for her, but she is good and gone. My stress levels have gone down the longer she has been gone and I was happy. I hope she doesn't come back, because I don't want any of the boys to get hurt by her because of me…it wouldn't be right…but Paul disagrees.

He wished she would come back so they could end it once and for all. He looked so ready to fight her that I grew scared that he would get hurt if she did.

Paul consoled me every time the topic came up, telling me not to worry, but I couldn't stop myself. He tried changing subjects more than once and those times made me remember why he was sitting beside me and not hidden in the shadows of my house.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I was actually falling for Paul. I admit it, I am falling for him, and it's strange to think about the asshole that he was before I met him. He spent his time, however, reminding me that I was the only one for him and whispered sweet nothings in my ear when we were alone.

He told me that small things would make him mad but now that he was with me, he never felt the need to get angry. His exact words were, "if I feel angry, all I have to think about is you and my anger fades away…" it was very sweet and made me lean up to kiss him until the phone rang and I had to get up to answer it.

Usually, Paul would stay over at my house after school but today he said that he was going to get ready for tonight. So now I sit on my bed, pouting because I have nothing to wear.

I look to my left, spotting a pair of khaki shorts before putting them on, and then slipping a blue, button-up shirt on, looking in the mirror. I braided my hair back, letting a few loose strands fall down in front before sighing in relief.

"Finally," I breathed slipping my feet into my sandals before glancing around my room at the mess. Deciding to clean it tomorrow, I walked out of my room and down the stairs right as the bell rang. A smile spread across my face and I ran down the stairs.

On the last step, my foot caught and I felt myself falling towards the ground. I landed with an 'oomph' and felt a slight pain in my wrist when I caught myself.

"Bella!" Paul exclaimed, running towards the stairs.

"I just tripped," I told him, taking his hand as he tried helping me up. I moved my wrist a little and winced as I felt a tender spot.

Worried, Paul took my wrist gingerly and felt it until his forehead creased and he said, "It's sprained."

"Of course it is," I muttered, walking towards the kitchen and using one hand to grab ice and put it into a towel. Paul helped me and laid it across my wrist lightly. "Sorry," I murmured as we sat at the table while I iced my wrist.

"Don't be sorry," Paul replied tilting my face up, "I came early for this exact reason."

I laughed and slapped his arm with my good hand, but all he did was grin. "Why are you smiling?" I questioned when he didn't drop his smile.

"Because I made you laugh, so I feel accomplished," Paul told me, his grin widening. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"Thank you, are you ready?" I asked, standing up. Paul looked at my wrist warily, before nodding and getting up.

"Are your sure that you're okay?" He asked again. I sighed and said yes before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. He seemed to believe that I was fine for the moment and sped ahead to open the door for me. I gave him a smile in return and walked over to his truck.

"So you're not surprised when we get there, we have another wolf," Paul said giving me sides glance. Shocked, I turned my body around to look at him.

"Really? Who?" I asked quickly, but he shot me a smirk before rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Quil," he stated simply making my jaw drop open in shock. Paul looked over at me, noticing the sympathy for the next boy that had to go through the phase with them, taking away their future too.

"Poor Quil," I whispered shaking my head. Paul snorted and I glared at him, "its not funny Paul Liam Lahote," I snapped, mad at his carelessness.

"Trust me Bella; Quil is more than happy to join the pack. He happens to love it," I gaped at his words and sat back in my chair.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Paul stopped the car in front of Emily's house and opened my door for me. He smiled and grabbed my good hand, helping me out of the car.

"How about I get Emily to wrap your wrist so that you can keep it stable while you're here," he said walking us towards the house. Knowing he wouldn't stop worrying until I was completely safe or stable, I nodded.

"Bella!" Emily yelled once I walked into the kitchen. I smiled and gave her a small hug, seeing as she was covered in baking flour.

"Hi Emily," I said, pulling away, "do you need any help?"

"No Bella," Paul gave me a stern look and I sighed in annoyance, "Emily do you think I could borrow your first aid kit?" Emily looked at him with surprise before looking at me knowingly.

"It's in the bathroom Paul," she said, turning back towards the stove where water was boiling. Paul pulled me towards a hallway and into the small, white bathroom.

"This is completely unnecessary," I muttered as he wraps tan gauze around my wrist. He gave me a look before glancing back down at his work.

"Amuse me Bella," I snorted and stood up as he taped the end down.

I walked out of the room before he put the stuff away, annoyed that he wouldn't take my word for it that I was fine. I heard him groan my name but I ignored him and walked through the kitchen, looking at Emily as she shot me an amused look, and out the back door.

Jacob was the first person I saw, he waved me over to where he was talking to the guys. I stride over, just noticing Kim standing beside Jared because she was hidden by the boys' large frame.

"Hey Bells," Jacob exclaimed happily.

"Hey Jake," I replied, happy to see my best friend. I waved to all to all of the other guys, remembering the patrols they were doing outside of my house every night, I felt guilty almost every night because I knew Paul was staying with me, but the others still had to patrol and it wasn't right for them.

"Bella!" One of the boys called, and I looked towards the six foot, muscled boy standing beside Embry and my eyes widened at Quil's new form.

"I heard you were part of the pack now Quil," he grinned and shoved Embry in the shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed and I saw Jacob jump on him from behind and rub his fist in Quil's hair. HE seemed happy to have his best friend know the secret now.

"Fall again, Bella?" Sam asked, making me turn my head towards him as he leaned against an empty table. His eyes were glued to my bandaged wrist as he spoke and it brought silence to the pack. I blushed and looked down uttering a 'no'.

"Yes, she did," Paul said out of nowhere, coming up behind me. I rolled my eyes and shifted away from him slightly; he noticed and shot me a sorry look.

"Come on Bella, I was just worried!" He said, turning me towards him. I huffed before looking at him softly.

"I know," I whispered, giving him a small smile to show I forgive him. I couldn't stay mad at him it was impossible.

"Thank you Bella," he breathed, grinning. I turned my head towards the others and noticed all of the guys, besides Quil, shaking their head.

"I have never seen Paul so nice before…"

"Or begging for forgiveness," Embry added onto Jared's sentence. Paul glared at all of them and squeezed my hand tightly. It was weird to hear them talk about Paul as he once was…an asshole, I couldn't see him like that anymore.

"Shut up," he growled, shaking slightly. My eyes widened, having not seen him like this in a long time. I tightened my hold on his hand and placed my other one on his cheek making him look into my eyes.

"Calm down Paul," I whispered softly. He stopped shaking immediately and I could see his eyes soften immensely. I heard someone cough out 'whipped' but we both ignored them.

"The food is almost ready! Sam can you and the boys grab some wood for the bonfire while I set the table?" Emily called out from the kitchen door. Paul and I looked away from each other and I grabbed Kim's hand and we walked over to the doorway to help Emily. Paul looked like he was about to protest but I gave him a look and he sighed and followed the boys towards the surrounding woods.

"So Kim, how are you?" I asked her as we walked towards the table with bowls of food in our hands. Kim set her bowl down and waited for me to put mine down before answering.

"I've been good, how about you? It seems you have acquired a certain relationship with a certain silver werewolf…" she trailed off winking at me. I blushed deeply and chuckled a little.

"I guess so…but it feels like a dream to me." I said looking at where to boys were throwing logs into a pile.

"Well when Paul starts acting soft, sweet, and wears googly eyes every minute of the day…it is a dream." She stated making me blush but laugh along with her. "He sure is different now though. When he went to school on the reservation he was a total arse to everyone and treated girls like a piece of…" She looked over at my wide eyes and stopped herself, "sorry."

"No it's fine, I already had this said to me more than once before," I muttered, remembering the conversation that I had with my Dad a few days ago.

"He is doing this all for you though…you know that right?" She asked, picking up another plate off of the counter.

"I'm starting too, he is starting to convince me that he isn't the guy I first met, and knowing he doing that for me makes me…" I couldn't figure out the right words so I just let the sentence trail off and smiled.

"I know how you feel," Emily said after listening to our conversation, "Sam was a jerk to me when he first met me because I was yelling at Leah about doing something stupid. I thought he was an unsympathetic jerk, but…he convinced me different."

I smiled and leaned against the doorway, looking at Paul as he laughed and shoved one of his brothers over a chair and watched as they fought playfully with each other. These times were the times that I noticed the difference in his eyes since the day we met.

When we met, they were clouded and dark, but now they seemed light and free and had a happy glint in them.

Sensing my gaze, he looked up and smiled at me, giving a small wave. I smiled back and gave a small wave too. "Oh girl you are falling hard for him." I turned towards Kim, and blushed at her words. "It's true, I can see it."

"I think I am," I whispered, looking away. I heard her squeal and I laughed quietly; feeling like a weight was lifted off of my shoulder. That was the first time that I actually admitted it out loud and a warm feeling tingled through my entire body making me giggle again.

"I'm happy for you Bella, if you can turn a person like Paul into who he is today then I think you are made for each other…well you are but still, it's good to know that the imprint is reinforced by your own feelings now, right?" I pondered over her words for a second before nodding. It hasn't been the imprint that was bringing us closer, it was getting to know him and falling for him on my own that told me we were right for each other.

They left me alone with the questions and we all gathered the rest of the food on to the table and called the boys over to eat. The sky was darkening already, so Quil-being the new wolf-lit the fire. I watched the blue flames lick across the air and just stood a watched it for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul's soft voice asked from behind. I looked at him as he slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"The imprint," I replied honestly, not needing to hide it. I felt Paul tighten his muscles slightly and looked up at him.

"What about it?" He asked with a neutral face. I looked around, not wanting there to be a crowd when we discussed this, and told him I would tell him later. He hesitated but nodded and walked us over to the table to make a plate of food.

We had been sitting around the fire for about half an hour before we heard a car pull up out front. Jacob stood up and started walked towards the front of the house, hitting Embry on the head for a stupid remark before disappearing up front.

"Who is it?" I whispered to Paul as I leaned against his side.

"The main event," he stated grinning. I looked up at him confused but once I caught sight of Jacob rolling Billy over in his wheelchair and Harry Clearwater and Quil's grandfather I had a feeling what it was about.

"Are they going to explain everything to Quil?" I asked, looking at the anxious wolf across the fire.

As Paul nodded, he said, "And tell him the legends."

"But doesn't he already know them?" I asked, confused.

"He knows the stories that people have told him since we were little but not the…expanded version. This is the first time that you will hear it too," he added smiling. I scrunched my lips in thought and stared at the fire.

"Thank you for letting us have the meeting at your house Sam, Emily," Billy said as he shook both of their hands. Sam nodded mutely while Emily smiled and told him that they could do it any time they want.

"Hello boys…Kim, Bella," he said looking at me warmly. I smiled and murmured a 'hello' before watching Quil's grandfather and Harry sit down on chairs beside him.

"Alright, this is Quil's first time hearing this so I want you boys quiet," he stated waiting for all of the boys say 'yes sir' before starting again, "the first legend is about the first spirit wolf…"

I don't remember what time I fell asleep, but the last thing I heard was the legend of the wife's sacrifice. It was funny, because I was dreaming about the legend until I heard something that woke me up.

That something happened to be Paul's truck stopping outside of my house. Groggily, I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I told him, rubbing my eyes softly. I heard him chuckle before brushing a piece of my hair back.

"Don't worry Bella, I called your dad and told him that you might be later than we thought. He understands," he said reassuringly. My eyes opened wider and I looked at the clock on the dashboard before groaning at the time.

"Thank you for calling Charlie," I whispered, smiling up at him. He returned it before his eyes softened, turning into black, liquid pools that had me melting instantly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked his voice huskier.

"I had a great time," I breathed, my eyes flickering down towards his lips before adjusting them back on his eyes. He was only inches now from my face and I was anticipating his kiss before his lips even touched mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, now wide awake, and felt one of his hands slip in my hair as the other touched my cheek softly. He breathed out slowly, his scent fanning over my face.

The only thing that broke through my hazy thoughts at the moment was _finally._

His lips wrapped around mine passionately, kissing me with want and need while I pulled him closer, gripping his hair with my hands, and feeling the fire light up my body. I felt weak, naked in front of him like I was in my most vulnerable state…but I also felt protected, loved, and wanted. He owned me at that exact moment and I all I wanted was to kiss him as if my life depended on it.

After a few moments, his kisses turned sweeter and softer. I felt the love he put into that simple sweet kiss and slid my hand down to touch the skin over his heart.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he whispered, pulling back. He was out of breath, as was I; I could feel his chest heaving as oxygen entered his body again.

"Me too," I whispered, resting my head on his chest as he pulled me into his arms. I kissed his exposed chest and felt him shiver, glad that I had that effect on him.

"God Bella, the things you do to me…" he groaned, leaning back and kissing me hard on the lips again. I smile through the kiss and pulled back but his lips didn't leave my skin. He laid short kisses over my cheeks, forehead, nose, and over both my eyelids. His lips brushed over my lips before pulling back and smiling at me lovingly.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Paul."

I didn't go inside until his truck was out of my sight and then I skipped inside, happiness filling my entire body. I felt things for Bella, amazing things that I couldn't deny. Paul was my anchor holding me to the Earth.

This was nothing like Edward and I when we were together, this was deeper and better, and if Edward walked through the door at this moment and told me he loved me, I would look to other way.

As I lay in bed, trying to find sleep-though I was too wound up to sleep any-I saw visions of me in the future, sitting beside Paul on a swing watching small children run around the yard.

The first night Paul kissed me was the first night that I admitted that I was head-over-hills in love with Paul Lahote…who knew?

I never expected it, but it was the truest statement I have ever said.

He was _my _silver wolf now, and nothing was going to tear me apart from him…ever.

**Soooo...they kissed for the first time...FINALLY! Please tell me what you think and review, im almost to 100!:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Awesome reviews I made it to 110! Here is the next chapter please ENJOY!(:**

**BPOV**

It took a little longer than necessary to wake up the next morning. I walked down the stairs, groggy eyed and tired, towards the living room where my dad was sitting watching a game.

"Hey Dad," I yawned, sitting on the couch. He looked over at me and gave a quick smile.

"Hey Bells, how was it last night, I didn't hear you come in," he replied, looking back at the game, which was a good thing seeing as I was blushing badly.

Remembering what occurred last night, I smiled brightly and gave him a chirpy response that made him turn his head and give me a weird look for. I offered to make breakfast, but it was already eleven and he ate. I walked into the kitchen, heading straight to the refrigerator, pulling out some eggs and bacon to make breakfast tacos.

I quickly cooked the bacon before cracking some eggs onto a pan and cooking those too. I made my tacos and sat down at the table to enjoy my breakfast.

Right as I was finishing, the phone rang scaring me. I jumped up, skipping towards the phone and answering it brightly.

"Hello?" I asked smiling even though the person on the other line couldn't see me.

"Bella," Paul's voice said through the phone. I smiled wider and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Paul," I said breathlessly, "what are you doing?"

"I actually have to patrol today, so I won't be able to see you until tonight." He said sullenly. I frowned, wondering why he had to patrol now…wasn't it Jared and Embry's turn?

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously, clutching the phone tighter to my ear. I heard him sigh silently and waited for a few seconds for him to answer.

"Jacob and Sam caught the red head's scent last night," he said angrily. My eyes widened and I felt tears of fear prickling at my eyes. "Bella? Are you crying? Shit I didn't wan-"

"Where?" I interrupted, closing my eyes. He understood immediately what I wanted and didn't answer. "Where, Paul." I repeated, feeling my throat close up.

"In Forks, but they chased her back to Canada. We are patrolling just in case she comes back." He stated softly. I nodded my head, but realizing that he couldn't see it I answered him in a small voice.

"Okay."

"Bella, do you want me to come over?" He asked concerned. I wanted to say yes, but I knew he needed to go do his duty and not worry about me.

"No, I'm fine, go patrol, I'll just find something to do," I told him more confidently.

"Alright," he said unsure.

"I'll be fine Paul, don't worry about me," I whispered soothingly. He gave in and told me goodbye before we hung up with each other. I sighed sadly as I hung the phone back up, realizing that I didn't have anything to do today.

Well I have wanted to visit that bookstore in Port Angeles again…

With that thought, I walked into the living room, telling my dad of my plans. He said it was fine, and told me to stop by the store and grab some things on the way home. I agreed and walked upstairs to change into some better clothes.

"Thank you!" I called to the man working behind the counter. He smiled and waved as I walked out of the store, a new book in my hand.

I actually brought a map with me this time so I wouldn't get lost again because I know Edward won't be here to help me out, and neither will Paul…

I walked towards a few shops, stopping by a coffee shop. I walked inside, smelling the coffee beans and herbal spices in the air. A small bell rang as I opened the door, indicating to a girl at the counter that someone was here.

She turned around and smiled at me as I walked towards her.

"Hello, my name is Annie, how may I help you?" She said in greeting once I reached the counter. She had brown hair with blonde tips and side-swept bangs. She had pretty, blue eyes with long black lashes and black eyeliner around them. She was about 5'6 and was thin wearing skinny jeans and a black button-up shirt.

"Can I get a mint chocolate frap?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. She rang up my order and walked off to make it while making small talk with me.

"Forks? Isn't that where all of the animal attacks have been originating from?" She asked concerned. I nodded my head grimly.

"Yeah, some animal is really gone wild," I replied chuckling softly. She laughed and handed me my Frappuccino. I thanked her and walked over to a table to sit down and read while I enjoyed my coffee.

Only two other people were in the shop, one was read a newspaper so I couldn't see who it was and a guy was sitting at a table typing away on a computer. I leaned back and started reading enjoying the silence, besides the rare times the man mistyped something and sighed loudly.

I had been there for about an hour when I got a text from Paul asking where I was and that patrol was over. I smiled and texted back, figuring it was time to go. I stood up, throwing away the now empty cup, and walking towards the door.

"Bye Annie!" I called to her as I opened the door. She looked up at me and waved before looking at grey-headed man standing before her ordering.

I walked outside, wrapping my arms around myself as I realized how cold it has gotten. It was around 5 in the afternoon, which surprised me. I hurried my steps, hugging my book close to me as I jogged. I tripped a few times but never fell.

I opened my truck door, opening in quickly and shoving the key in the ignition at the same time. I turned the heater on high, waiting impatiently for my truck to warm up before I started driving.

I turned the radio up, missing the music that I abusively threw away when I was grieving over Edward. I bobbed my head to the song as I drove down the road to Forks.

It had only been ten minutes before something hit my truck. I jumped and looked in my rearview mirror quickly.

I was frozen, couldn't even scream, I was gasping for air as I stared at the malicious, red eyes of the women who wanted to kill me. The sky darkened on cue as a large rain cloud covered us, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

Victoria was grinning through my back window as she stared at me amused. She said something, but I didn't hear what she said because suddenly a very loud horn sounded in front of me. I screeched as I saw the large truck headed straight towards me, turning the wheel sharply to the right.

Another car behind me hit the back of my car and I felt myself start spinning to the right, off the road. I saw the trees coming closer and closer as I screamed in fright. The passenger side wrapped around the tree and I felt my body being crushed together on impact.

I couldn't breathe anymore; something was on my lungs blocking me from breathing. My legs felt numb but only for a second before agony broke over my whole body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't get any words out.

I felt something wet on my stomach and head, but I couldn't see what it was because my eyes were growing heavy quickly. I whimpered with the little air I had, smelling the blood and smoke. I felt something beside me but I couldn't open my eyes.

"It will be easy car accident, perfect way to end your pathetic life," Victoria whispered in my ear, "goodbye Isabella." I heard her cackled loudly before feeling myself drop off into complete darkness, not knowing if I was going to wake up again.

**PPOV**

Running felt amazing, especially when I never got tired and my thoughts were centered on my Bella. I might have annoyed Jared at the beginning, but my best friend quickly changed his own thoughts to Kim.

Once my shift was over, I headed towards Sam and Emily's house to grab food and my things that I left there this morning. Opening the door, I headed straight towards the living room, hitting Embry over the head on my way.

"Your turn," I yelled to him as I got inside the small living room. I grabbed my things off the couch, turning my phone on and sending a quick text to Bella telling her I was done. I smiled when I got a quick reply back that said she would be over soon.

Taking my phone with me, I sped towards the kitchen, already smelling the delicious scent of chicken and beans.

"Hey Paul, I made you a plate," Emily said, opening the oven and pulling out a warm plate of food. I thanked her with a large smile and walked over to the table where Sam and Jacob were sitting.

"No sign of the leech?" Jacob asked, leaning over an empty plate. I shook my head at him and looked towards Sam to report.

"The last scent we got was headed towards Port Angeles. I have a feeling I know why but we couldn't go any farther because if it was a trick then it would leave Forks and La Push open. As long as Bella is safe in the confines of Forks then I am fine." I said, letting out a breath when I remembered that Bella was safe and here.

"Alright, I just sent Quil to get Jared and patrol around Bella's house so she should be fine, and Embry is going to go patrol now around La Push." I nodded, taking a large bite. "But I'm guessing that after you finish inhaling that you will go over there."

"Yup," I said, grinning at them. Emily chuckled and sat on Sam's lap, laying her head on his shoulder. We talked about a few other things before an intense fear welled up inside of my chest as I was taking my last bite.

I dropped my fork, freezing from the emotion running though my body. I didn't know what was happening and it was freaking me out. I didn't feel like myself anymore, and I couldn't hear anything. The fear grew and I was gasping, trying to figure out what was going on.

I felt hands shaking me, but I couldn't see them. I continued to search for breath, until finally, my eyes snapped open.

"Paul, what happened?" Sam asked, gripping my shoulder. I continued to catch my breath as I took in my surroundings. I was lying on my back on the floor with everyone surrounding me. When I felt alright again, I sat up and took Sam's hand as he lifted me up.

"I have no idea what just happened. I felt intense fear and I couldn't breathe, it was like something else was controlling my body…" I trailed off, staring blankly in front of me.

While I was trying to figure out what happened, Quil ran through the door. We all looked at his anxious face as he grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me towards the door.

"Quil! Slow down! Where are you taking me?" I yelled, yanking my arm back.

"Bella isn't home; Charlie got a call at the house that said there has been accident about five miles from Port Angeles. Bella is on the way to the hospital right now!" He yelled crazily. I was already off before he finished his sentence. I heard all of the boys behind me as I phased before I reached the forest, racing at the fastest speed possible. I have never run this fast before in my life.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, God baby I'm coming, please be alright, please be alright, _I chanted, mostly to myself, and partly to Bella.

_Don't worry Paul; I'm sure she is fine. _Sam thought, but I continued running as fast I could, frantically finding my way towards the hospital. I was terrified that my imprint was hurt and that something really bad happened.

I saw the hospital through the trees and phased back, pulling my shorts on and running from the woods, not caring who saw me. Sam, Jacob, and Quil were right behind me as I ran through the doors and to the receptionist.

"Bella Swan," I panted, shaking impatiently as the receptionist typed on her computer slowly. Someone's hand fell on my shoulder, squeezing tightly as a sign to control myself. I gulped in as much air as possible, trying to calm myself down, but my thoughts traveled back to Bella again and my shaking started all over again.

"She is currently in surgery at the moment sir, please wait in the waiting room and I will have someone notify you when she is allowed visitors." The nurse replied calmly even though fear and sympathy were shown in her eyes.

"Thank you," I choked out, turned around and walking towards the chairs that they kept for people to wait. I didn't make it to the seats before I saw Charlie Swan leaning over himself shaking.

"Chief Swan," I said mutely making his head snap up. He eyed me hesitantly, his eyes red and puffy, and grimaced.

"Paul," he stated.

"How bad is it?" I asked, my throat closing up tightly. I clenched my fists together to hold in my emotion.

"I know just as much as you do at the moment," he said, looking away from me. He eyed something behind me and nodded his head. "Sam, Jacob, Quil," he said, naming each of the boys.

Each of them, said there sober greeting before I spoke again. "Do you know what happened?" I asked him, finally crossing my clenched fists across my chest.

"Witnesses said that she drifted onto the oncoming traffic and then turned quickly back into her lane before spinning and hitting a tree." He said his voice tight and miserable. My breathing stuttered as he spoke and I felt light-headed, and then angry.

I ran from the room, out of the hospital and into the forest, phasing on the fly. I ran into the forest and clawed at a tree, knocking it down easily. I did that to a few more before I felt something hit me side as I was tackled to the ground.

_Paul, calm down! _Jared yelled as I jumped back up and snarled at him. _Acting like this isn't helping Bella! _I stopped snarling and I realized he was right. I dropped to the ground and felt my body collapse in despair. I whined loudly and closed my eyes.

_I could have saved her, she was in Port Angeles, the leech followed her…and I didn't even know. _I whispered to him, moving my paw so it covered my face.

_How could you have known man? _He replied, lying next to me.

_She is my imprint, I should have known that she was in danger, _I retorted, clawing the ground angrily before resuming my previously collapsed position. I thought about the fear that I felt earlier and it clicked. I was feeling it because she was in danger and I didn't even know it.

A large tear rolled under my eye and I choked on the others that were threatening to come out. Jared nudged my chest with his nose before lying closer and staying beside me in comfort.

We stayed like that for a while- me mourning my imprint, and him comforting his best friend. He stood up as another voice entered our head.

_Paul, they are allowing visitors but she isn't awake yet, _Embry stated sadly. I huffed and looked the other way, contemplating if I should go or if I should get revenge and find the leech.

_She needs you more now Paul, we will find the leech later, _Jared said, nudging my side again. I breathed out and nodded my large head before jogging behind them towards the edge of the forest and phasing beck to our human selves.

I followed them inside and saw the others all in there too along with Billy, Sue, and Harry Clearwater. Jared threw a comforting arm around my shoulders and walked us over to the others you gave me sympathetic looks.

Charlie was nowhere to be found and I saw their eyes flicker down the hallway and back to me. Without giving them a chance to speak, I started walking down the hallway. I looked at each of the name tags before locating the one with Bella's name.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, a hoarse voice called out for me to come in. The hoarse voice happened to be Charlie as he was sitting in a chair not too far from her side.

I almost collapsed again at the sight of my Bella. She had a bandaged wrapped around the top of her hair and I could see cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. A sheet was covering the rest of her body but there was her stomach looked unnaturally big.

I stumbled into the room, catching myself on a chair. Charlie eyed me warily but I continued making my way towards her bed, falling in the chair on the other side. I tenderly took her hand, listening to her heartbeat to remind me that she was alive.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," I whispered brokenly, leaning my forehead on her hand that I was clutching in my hand. Charlie and I remained in silence before I started talking.

"What all is wrong?" I asked him softly. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly to look at me.

"She hit her head on the steering wheel, so she has a concussion. The impact made the driver's side crush her between the wheel and the seat which broke some of her ribs and closed off her breathing making her black out. Her right leg is b-broken and the left is only bruised up some. Her wrist is broken and they had to p-pop her shoulder back into place." He was stuttering over his words and I could see how much this was hurting him.

I breathed in deeply, leaning my head back down on the bed so he wouldn't see me break down. God, why did she have to go through all of that? With that many injuries…she should be dead. It hurt to know that she was so close to leaving me and I was sitting helpless on the sidelines.

"Paul," Charlie called quietly. I wiped my face before looking up though I was sure that he could see that I was crying. "You care about her a lot don't you," he continued, the question sounding more like a statement than what it was intended to.

I nodded my head, not finding the words to speak. He seemed to see this, because he looked away for a couple second.

I was looking down when he continued, "You're good for her Lahote. I see how much you care about her and you healed her. She isn't what she used to be anymore. She was a shell, there wasn't a living being inside of her, and she was just…there.

Now, when she is around you, she's happier, more alive, and she has that spark in her eyes that I haven't seen in so long…" He cleared his throat again and looked me straight in the eye. "If I ever see her like she was when Cullen left, then my shotgun will be pointed at your head in a matter of seconds."

I gulped loudly, seeing the satisfaction in his eyes once I did so.

"I promise sir…Bella is my life. I will be by her side and I will be whatever she wants if she wants me. I care for her so much, if I ever did anything to her than I won't hesitate to stop you from pointing it at my head." I told him fiercely and truthfully. He eyed me for a few minutes and I saw his eyes soften considerably.

"Then I approve of you dating my daughter, I can't think of anyone better to take care of my daughter," I stated, reaching a hand across Bella's body. I reached across and gripped his hand in mine, keeping eye contact and a firm hold.

"Good grip," he said smiling before pulling back. I smiled for the first time since coming here and looked at Bella's sleeping face, knowing everything was going to be okay.

"You'll be fine Bella, I'll be waiting right here when you wake up," I promised, kissing the back of her motionless hand.

That is a promise I am willing to keep.

**I put a little action into it:D And Charlie approves of Paul...yay!:) I'll update soon please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! I'm back from my long extended break! I can't believe how many of you reviewed on my story since I paused!:) All of you are amazing! I finished my story BEHIND THE CAMERA so now I will be focusing on this story a whole lot more! I will be trying to upload as much as I can, but since my Senior year started in high school, most of my writing time will be to colleges in resume! I will try hard for all of you though! Please ENJOY this next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the annoying sound that could only be heard in a hospital. I groaned, not from pain, however, but from the thought of being in a hospital again. I heard movement beside me, before heated fingers wrap around my hand.

"Bella?" Paul whispers, hope filling his voice. I open my eyes, only to close them again as they get assaulted with the bright light. Blinking excessively, I slowly find my will to see Paul's gorgeous face.

"Paul," I reply back, squeezing his hand lightly. He smiles, though I could pain littering his face. I wonder why he is feeling this way, the skin above my eyes wrinkling as I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you... I'm so sorry, I knew she was going there but I thought you were in Forks and safe." He rambled, shaking his head as tears prickled in his eyes.

I have only seen Paul cry two times, and I knew it wasn't a normal thing. I reached my free hand towards him, wanting to rest it on his cheek, but as I lifted it, I realized just how heavy it was and how weak I was.

A large cast was holding my arm down; making it looked deformed and strangled. I started to feel the warm sensation of pain as the injury hit me. Other places of my body started hurting, my stomach especially, and I tried holding in my whimper of pain.

Of course, Paul noticed and quickly pressed the button above my head. He then looked back down at me with sorrow in his eyes, trying to convey how sorry he was.

"Paul, don't be sorry, I should have told you where I was going. It was a simple mistake, and you were doing the right thing at the time." I said, hoping my words would ease the guilt in him.

"But I felt your fear and you pain, and I still didn't do anything about it. I knew something was wrong-"

"But you couldn't have known something was wrong about _me._" I interrupted, rubbing my thumb along his hand comfortingly. The door opened, and a nurse walked in with a smile of her face, though it changed when her eyes flickered to Paul. She almost looked like she was irritated.

"Hello dear, I'm glad that you are awake," she stated, looking over my vitals, "are you in any type of pain?" She asked, looking over my injuries next.

"My stomach and arm hurt, but the rest of my body just feels sore," I said honestly, not wanting Paul to get mad at me for lying. She nodded, writing something down before smiling and telling me she would be right back.

Turning back to Paul, I hoped he would continue the conversation, but he only kissed my forehead, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm gonna get Charlie, he is in the cafeteria getting coffee," he said, giving me a small, almost non-existent smile before disappearing through the door. I sighed, hating that Paul felt so guilty that he couldn't stay in the same room as me.

Charlie and the nurse walked at the same time, both smiling, though Charlie's was more sincere than the nurse's. I smiled back at him, though I could really feel pain from my stomach now.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He said, sitting in the seat Paul was just sitting in and touching my good arm.

"I'm good," I said, my lie coming out strained. He grimaced, looking over at the nurse who quickly grabbed a needle with some liquid in it and put it into the IV beside me.

"That should numb the pain dear, but you might also get tired because you need sleep if you want to heal," she stated firmly, smiling at me and Charlie before leaving us to ourselves. I stared at the door longingly, hoping Paul would walk in again, but he never did.

"He's talking to the boys, telling them you are awake," Charlie said, seeing my disappointment. I nodded, biting my lip as I looked up at him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"4 days," he replied softly.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked surprised as I looked at the dark bags under his eyes. He nodded, giving me a small smile. I gave him a look, not liking that he has stayed here in uncomfortable positions for four nights.

"Don't give me that look Bells, I was worried about you," he replied, raising his hands. I sighed, knowing he was right and gave him another smile. I felt drained, and the pain in my body was starting to numb some. I could also feel my eyelids getting heavy with sleep. "Paul has been here the whole time too."

"He has?" I asked surprised.

"He really cares about you Bells," he said, smiling.

"What did you do?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. He huffed, playfully annoyed at my question.

"I did nothing to the boy, but I did tell him that I approve of you dating." He stated smiling. I grinned wanting to hug him but couldn't.

"Thank you Dad," I whispered, tearing up.

"Of course Bells," he stated gruffly, obviously overwhelmed by the emotion. "Now go to sleep."

"Wait," I stopped, my voice drowsy, "can you see if Paul can come in here?"

Charlie left, and I closed my eyes from a quick second until I heard the door open again. Paul stood there, looking down at his shoes.

"You called for me?"

"Come here," I whispered, getting more tired with each passing second. He walked forward, standing beside me, but looking anywhere other than me, "look at me." He glanced up, meeting my eyes softly. I reached forward and he knew what I wanted because he took my hand in his large one. "Listen to me Paul, I don't blame you for what happened, and you should stop blaming yourself too. It's Victoria's fault, please, I'm alive and I hate seeing you sad and upset-"

"Shh Bells," he whispered, waiting for my heart monitor to slow down, "you're right. You are alive, and I couldn't ask for anything more right now. I do blame Victoria, I blame her with a passion, I just…I almost lost you Bella."

"But you didn't," I said sleepily, resting my head back.

"I know," he replied back, leaning down to brush my hair back.

"Paul," I said softly. He saw what I wanted and bent down, attaching his lips to mine sweetly. I basked in the kiss and closed my eyes when he pulled away, my mouth turning into a soft smile.

"Sleep," he whispered. I nodded and drifted off once more, my hand tightly being held in his strong wolf one.

I woke up again, feeling more refreshed and less painful. Groggily looking around, I saw Paul's forehead lying on the bed, light snores leaving his body. As I listened to his small ones, loud ones started emanating from the man on the other side shocking me.

Jacob was lying back in his chair, head back and mouth open wide. I giggled, wishing I could take a picture of him. My giggle must have waked Paul up, because the bed shifted and his hand tightened in mine.

"Hey," he whispered, eyeing the Jacob. I smiled, squeezing his hand, which brought his focus back on me.

"Hey," I breathed back, feeling giddy. He saw my happiness and a smile grew on his face. He leaned forward and brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly as he smiled into it.

"Hey lovebirds, you mind doing that when someone else isn't in the room?" Jacob groaned, leaning up. I snickered, passionately kissing Paul's lip again. Jacob gagged and I pulled away smiling over at him.

"Hey Jake," I stated, biting my lip. I felt like I haven't talked to Jacob in a very long time. He had the same thoughts in his eyes because he leaned forward and pulled me into a half hug.

"Hey Bells, I'm glad that you're okay," he replied, before pulling back and kissing my cheek.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, thinking about the drugs that the nurse had given me.

"You've been sleeping for a good 8 hours," he replied lightly, chuckling. I grimaced, not liking the thought of sleeping that long. "Stop looking like that, you know that you needed it."

"Yeah I know," I grumbled grouchily. Both boys laughed, Paul giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So I heard your Dad approves," Jake said looking between us. I blushed, my eyes drifting down as I nodded. When he didn't say anything, I looked up to see him looking away with a hidden anger in his eyes. I haven't seen him look like them before, though he had always seemed off when he was around us.

"What wrong Jake?" I asked, tapping his hand.

Paul made a motion to get up, and my head snapped around to look at him confused. He smiled comfortingly and shook his head. "I'll give you two a little time."

I frowned as he left, wondering why he would have to leave. Jake cleared his throat, gaining my attention again. "Bella, I-I…how do I-um, Bells-"

I sighed, shaking my head exasperated, "what's wrong Jake?"

"You remember, the night of my change, at the theater?" He said trailing off. I stiffened, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I nodded once, not so sure I wanted to listen to the rest of his words. "And, well, you know how I feel about you Bells…"

"Jake…" I whispered, looking away uncomfortably.

"I know, it's wrong to feel this way about you, especially since Paul imprinted on you, but I can't help but feel angered that he imprinted on you and I didn't," he murmured looking away.

I sighed, pulling his face back to face me, but his eyes looked anywhere but at me. "I'm sorry Jake, that this is hurting you, but I-I love him Jake, he's the one for me, and I really can't imagine my life without him anymore."

"I know, and I can see that…I guess it will be something that I will have to get used to…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"You will find the right girl Jake. I know you will. She is out there waiting for the right moment to walk into your life. I love you Jake but that girl will love you in the way that I can't." I breathed, kissing his cheek. He looked down sighing before flashing me a small smile.

"I hope so Bells," he said, though I could see that I was still hooked over his heart. It would take him a while, but I knew fate would bring him to his soul mate just like it brought me to mine.

Paul walked in at that moment, and Jake patted his back before getting up and telling me it was time for his patrol. I nodded and said bye before I was left with Paul. Surprising me, he gently lifted me, sliding in behind me so I was lying against his chest.

I held in my gasp of pain as it jostled my ribs, but sighed when I was able to relax against his chest. His scent covered me in his warm glow and I felt myself fall deeper into his safe embrace. I felt safe and protected in his arms, and I felt loved. There was no other place for me than right here.

"So…I heard your conversation with Jacob," he whispered, softly wrapping me in his arms. I snuggled closer, though stiffening at what he said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hiding my face in his chest. A deep rumbled sounded though his chest as he laughed.

"I'm not worried or even mad, I knew he liked you a lot, he was blind not to, but there was one thing you said that caught my attention…" he trailed, his voice warm as if he was carrying withheld happiness.

"What was it?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"When you said that you loved me," he said, trying to sound calm. I moved, trying to turn and face him, but my ribs protested and he quickly moved himself around me instead.

This allowed me to gaze into his eyes with the intense amount of love that I felt at that exact moment. I reached up and touched his cheek gently. His eyes shone with so much love and happiness that I couldn't help the prickling in my eyes. Just seeing him this happy made me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

I never felt any luckier for having Paul by my side than I do now. He was my light in the darkness and the warmth that I needed when I was cold. I could picture us with a family and then as grandparents sitting on a swing as our grandchildren played in the front yard.

I saw my future and the love in his eyes, keeping my tied as I felt my future mold into a stone molding. It wasn't changing because he was my 'everything' and there was no other way my life could go without feeling the happiness that I do now.

I knew he was waiting for me to answer him back so I leaned up and touched his lips with the softest of touches, wanting to convey my answer as clear as day. He rested his hand in my hair, his hand running though my hair in soothing motion before he pressed his lips harder against mine with passion.

When we pulled back, I was softly crying with happiness as I looked up at him, our foreheads resting together as we tried catching our breath.

He brushed the tears from my eyes, kissing each tear that trailed down my face before I stopped entirely. Breathing out, I ran my hand through his hair, before saying," I truly do love you Paul Lahote."

He smiled brightly, and I could see his eyes turn glossy as he tried also to contain his happiness and joy. He brought my lips back to his fiercely and when we pulled back, he whispered in a tone so full of love that it had me quaking in his arms, "As I love you Bella Swan."

I giggled at his admission and kissed him again, harder and more passionately. He smiled into my lips, slipping his arms around me more as we both laughed with giddiness. When we quieted down, however, a slight fear slid into me, a fear that I had to tell Paul about.

"Paul, I was broken once, and I know that what happened wasn't real or as strong as it is with us but…I can't go through that amount of heartbreak again," I said, clutching him tighter. He shook his head hiding me from the world as he took me into his embrace.

"I promise you Bella, I will never ever hurt you. I can't. I will make you the happiest woman in the world and you won't ever deal with this again because I'm not going anywhere." He breathed into my hair, trailing kisses from it down to my face as he placed a soft meaningful kiss on my lips.

I nodded, smiling once more as I felt the truth of our love sing through me. I could feel Paul, as if our connection allowed us to know what they are feeling and thinking. It was the best feeling in the world and I didn't want it to go away ever.

We stayed silent for a while, and at some point I must have fell asleep because I re-woke to a dark room and a sleeping Paul behind me.

I trailed light designs on his arms, enjoying the peace and love inside of me. Closing my eyes, I breathed in Paul's scent and relaxed into his arms.

"That feels wonderful," Paul whispered behind me, sighing in content. I smiled, continuing the line down his arm. "Mmm- how are you?"

"Never better," I breathed lightly.

"Good, I love you," he replied just as light, kissing the back of my head.

"I love you more," I replied smiling.

"Not possible," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Is too," I stated.

He shook his head again before replying, "Our love is equal."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, except, I might love you just a tiny but more," he chuckled, kissing my neck. I shivered, reaching back with my good hand and tapping his nose.

"Now that, Mr. Lahote, is not fair."

'Hasn't anyone told you Honey that life isn't fair?'

"You have a comeback for everything don't you?" I remark, groaning playfully.

"Of course," he replied, his tone matter-of-fact.

I rolled my eyes, leaning back into him once more, "When do I get to leave this place?"

"The doctor said it would take a few weeks for you to heal," Paul said softly, obviously knowing that I didn't like being here.

"Ugh," I groan, pouting.

"You need to heal Bella, and the fastest way to do it is here," he stated simply.

"But I don't wanna," I grumble, sounding like a five year old. He chuckled again, rubbing circles on my stomach, being careful not to hit any of the healing bones.

"You have to love, I need you better," I smile at the nickname, turning my neck so that I could see his face clearly. He kissed my lips softly, smiling sadly down on me.

"I know," I sighed and turned back down. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was at least 5 in the morning.

"The girls are gonna come see you," Paul said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Emily and Kim?" I asked. I felt him nod and I smiled saying again, "I missed them."

"They missed you too, Emily is bringing her niece Claire who is visiting for the week," he continued, shaking his head.

"What wrong with that?"

"Quil saw her for the first time yesterday…" he trailed off, knowing I would figure it out. I thought about his words before gasping.

"Quil imprinted on Claire? How old is she?"

"Three," he murmured, sighing in anger. "It's so wrong, but the good thing is, he only sees her as a little sister and she sees him as a big brother. Remember, we can be anything our imprint wants, only for their situation, he needs to be a big brother and then we she grows up he could be her best friend until she is old enough for them to be something more, but as of now, he doesn't see her like that, nor will he for a long time."

I took in the information, biting my lip. "How did Emily take it?"

"She locked him out of the house and hid her from him." He replied laughing. I giggled, but shook my head.

"But he couldn't help it," I whispered, feeling bad for the boy. Paul shrugged, smiling slyly as he looked at me.

"She knows that, she is just too stubborn to admit it." He muttered, chuckling at Emily's attitude. I stayed silent, looking forward as he continuously drew circles on me. "Bella, do you think you can tell me what happened? In Port Angeles I mean…"

I sighed, closing my eyes as I remember her happy, red eyes as she believed I was dying or already dead. She had followed me, knowing that I would be alone.

"I went to the library and then to a small café to sit and read. When I got the text from you, I quickly left," I said, blushing when I realized how desperate I sounded. He chuckled, kissing my red cheeks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way love," I smiled, resting my head back on his chest.

"Well, while I was driving, she landed on my truck and I just stared at her. I didn't realize I was swerving into oncoming traffic until the truck honked. I spun back onto my lane but my truck skid and crashed into the tree.

"She…she showed up beside me and said this would make it easier and look accidental." I muttered, shuddering as I saw her burning eyes in my thoughts.

Paul was shaking under me, trying to get his anger under control. I quickly grasped his hand and rubbed my thumb around the palm of his hand soothingly. Slowly, the shaking stopped and he leaned forward, breathing in my scent.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered, kissing my head.

"Don't be," I breathed, picking his hand up to kiss it, "hopefully she thinks I'm really dead and leaves all of you alone."

"Hopefully she leaves _you_ alone, Bella. I'm more worried of her coming back and finishing the job, not about her coming back to mess with us. We can handle ourselves," he stated, shaking his head.

"Can we talk about something else now?" I asked, not wanting to continue this talk. He looked at me for a few seconds before he finally gave way to a small smile and nodded. I rested my head back on his chest, closing my eyes.

We started talking about minor subject, finding comfort in the joking Paul offered up again, losing the stiffness in his body and finally relaxing with me. By the end of the night, I was sleeping with a smile on my face, curled up next to me boyfriend, the person that I now trust with my heart and my life.

This was a different love then it was with Edward, and this one felt cleaner, purer…safer. I finally believed that I made the right choice.

**So if I get 25 reviews I will try for the next chapter as fast as I can! I just want to make sure all of you are still there! Thank everyone and I'll se you soon!:)**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

There is a saying that goes like this: 'I cannot give you the formula for success, but I can give you the formula for failure-which is: Try to please everybody.' The green light that I vaguely see from a distance flies farther and farther away each day. I know they say that the longer I rest the faster I'll heal, but I'm tired of resting and I'm ready to heal.

How stupid was I?

"I told you it was too early for physical therapy Bella," Paul stated smugly, but with pain and worry laced into his eyes. I grimaced trying to stretch my arm out again, only to result in pain so incredible that I saw black spots in front of my eyes. "Bella stop. You are only making it worse."

"I can't help it" I slurred, "I want to get out of the damn hospital already, and I can't do that if I'm still hurt."

"Well you are going at it the completely wrong way babe, you need to rest."

I glared at the large man, ready to lash out at him with the palm of my hand. "I have been resting for four weeks Paul, and I'm not getting any better!"

"That's because you sit in bed and flex your hurt muscles repeatedly thinking you are healing them!" He exclaimed, his previous anger slipping into his expression. I huffed, my stubborn attitude not allowing me to give in to him.

"He has a point Bells; you need to relax, your only stressing yourself out. Stress isn't good for the healing process," Jacob remarked for the back wall, deciding the slip into this conversation. Paul sighed in relief when my glare left him and turned on Jacob.

"I'm not helping anyone sitting in a hospital bed 24/7! I need to do things, help someone, or _something_," I exclaimed, throwing my good arm up. Jacob raised his arms up in surrender while a light bulb flips in Paul's head.

The realization made all the anger in his eyes vanish, and I was suddenly finding interest in the loose string of my blanket. He put his hand over mine to stop it and said, "You're not doing all of this for yourself are you?" When I didn't answer, he sighed and pulled his hand away. I bit my lip at the loss of contact. "I swear you are the most selfish person I have ever met."

"I'm sorry! I just—I hate the fact that all of you have to sit here bored while you stare at poor, defenseless Bella who can't even pick something up without it hurting! I want to get better for you so you don't have to-"

"Sweetheart, shut _up._" I stopped speaking and looked at him, tears prickling my eyes. "I don't care about sitting in a hospital room 24/7. I don't care that I have to sit here in silence while you sleep, because it means that you are healing. I love being by your side, there is nothing else I rather do."

"Really?" I stated sarcastically, slowly starting to lose my edge.

"Really." He retorted, gripping my arm so I would look him directly in the eyes. I sighed, putting a hand on his cheek and pushing him away. Hurt flickered through his features, but he quickly masked it so he wouldn't give anything away.

Sighing, I reached forward and gripped the hand hanging limply by his side. I squeezed his hand, but he didn't return it. "Paul-"

"No, Bella," he replied stopping me. I bit my lip as he pulled his hand away and sat down in the other chair. His eyes roamed the room, skipping over me, but taking in everything else. I stared at him, my hand lying flat on the rumpled sheet that we had been laying on not 2 hours earlier.

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us speaking. This wasn't the first time that this has happened. I knew that Paul had a bad attitude before we met, and I didn't expect it to go away once he locks eyes with me, but sometimes he says something out of anger and it gets to me.

"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's still hard to believe that you-that I…"

"That I love you? That I think the world of you? That I would put my own life down for you? Because that's how it is, that's how I feel!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "We have already been over this Bella; I mean what happened to the Bella I was with two weeks ago? The one I professed my love to?"

"I'm right here," I whisper, looking down. He was right; I was starting to over-think him, when my heart and my brain both knew that he was right. I still hadn't given him my whole heart yet and it was hurting him, I could tell.

"All I'm asking is for you to believe my love for you, for you to trust me," he breathed, shaking his head again. I bit my lip, finally peering up at him only to see he was doing exactly the same.

"I do Paul, with everything in me-"

"Not everything in you perhaps."

"No, not everything, but my heart and my brain agree that you're the one for me, I just can't wrap my head around it." I replied, water gaining in my eyes. Not wanting him to see, I quickly let my eyes fall back down.

"I promise you Bella, that I will never hurt you. I promise that my love will stay true forever, and I will be by your side no matter what happens." He said fiercely, moving so that he was looking me straight in the eyes. I breathed in his scent, closing my eyes as I took him in. My body burned as if I could feel his arms already wrapped around me in an embrace.

I let myself treasure the love that his voice held and gripped onto the reality of the situation. I have been acting like I was in a dream for the past two weeks now I need to act like I'm in this reality with him. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was I. I could already see us in this exact same position a couple years from now, only I staring at the end of the bed as the doctor pulls out the miracle that Paul and I had made together.

I wanted it, so bad, and I felt the last piece of my heart disappear from inside me as it flew towards his and wrapped itself in his golden light. He was mine, forever.

"Forever." I repeated out loud, re-opening my eyes. He seemed to relax and sigh in relief as I spoke because his whole body lost the tension he once held.

"Thank you for giving me your heart, baby." He whispered, kissing my forehead chastely. I shook my head and gripped his head pulling his hot lips to mine. I wrapped my hurt arm around his neck, feeling the painful throb but ignoring it as I kissed the man in front of me.

"It's all yours now, be careful with it." I breathed against his lips, before placing mine back on his. He took advantage and attacked them, opening them so he could move his tongue expertly around, fighting against mine until he won. I let him explore a bit before switching so I could explore his as well.

Once we stopped making out, our breathing irregular and hoarse, we realized that we were not the only two in the room when this whole thing started.

"He must have left," Paul mused, when Jacob's form was not found. I shrugged though, turning his face so he was looking at me again.

"I really am sorry Paul, I didn't mean to hurt you," I murmured, stroking his cheek. He smiled slightly, kissing my palm.

"Don't worry about it anymore sweetheart, just as long as we don't try this conversation for a third time, then we are all good." He stated, kissing my lips again. I giggled as his lips started moving around my face, kissing every inch until he had to start making his way done.

"Paul," I giggled, as he kissed the side of my throat.

"Yes?" He purred, letting the vibrations roam across my skin. I breathed out, closing my eyes as I moaned in pleasure. I forgot what I was going to say, letting him have his way with me. "What were you going to say?" He asked again, his lips right above the lining of the hospital gown at my neck.

"Mmm, nothing," I say, my thoughts clouded over. His deep laugh rumbled across my neck and I tugged on his head to bring him closer to me.

"Are you sure?" He murmured again, bringing the gown down slightly so he could kiss the skin above my chest. I ached for him to go lower, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Yes," I whisper, the words barely coming out as he dips lower. I feel him breathe out his nose before his lips stop moving and breaking away from me. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Stopping before someone walks in on us," he replied, smiling down at me. My eyes narrow into slits as I watch the amusement rise in his eyes.

"You big-headed tease," I mutter, not moving my arms from around his neck. My arm was really hurting now but I wasn't about to start complaining.

Apparently, though, I didn't have to because he gently grabbed my hurt arm and brought it off of his neck so it would rest in front of us. He stared down at it, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

"Promise me, no more physical therapy." He stated, looking up at me. I nodded my head gladly, not liking it any more than he did. "And rest, you don't have to get better any sooner for me or your dad. We both understand that it will take while for you to heal."

"I will, I promise," I said, giving him a sad smile. He kissed it, before leaning back and pushing the button which calls for the doctor. I grimaced, knowing I was about to put under again. My ribs were healing well, but my leg and arm were still bad, and needed constant treatment. The bruises were yellow now, but the open wounds were still scabbed or already scars.

The doctor came in, smiling at me before asking me the basic questions. "Are you hurting?" _Yes. _"Have you taken your medication today?" _Yes. _"IS the pain any different from yesterday?" _No. _

He inserted a clear liquid into my IV and I pouted once he left. Paul smiled sympathetically, and kissed me softly before I felt the tug of my subconscious willing me to sleep. I tightened my hold on my Paul's hand before succumbing to the darkness.

**PPOV**

I really hated the Cullens. I wish they never existed, I mean they shouldn't exist! No vampire should, but I mean specifically them. The mind-reader had to go and put doubtful thoughts inside of her head, making her think that love was impossible.

I convinced her though, it hurt to think that she still didn't trust me after I told her I loved her, but it helped to know that she did. She told me to be careful with her heart, the one she finally gave to me. Of course I was, hell, I won't let anything in this freaking world hurt her, or her heart. She was my everything.

I watched her sleep, memorizing the way her chest raised and lowered as she breathed. My eyes ran over her delicate neck, sliding over her sexy shoulders, and onto her thin waist, her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks and she murmured something incoherent, not in a deep sleep yet to say any real words.

I've listened to her talk for the past weeks that I've been here. She said my name a lot, and Jacob's, but that didn't annoy me. What annoyed me though was the one time she said Cullen's name. Good thing it sounded like a nightmare, but I was still upset that she was having the nightmares. She said that she had them every night before she met me and it made me want to hunt him down and tear him to pieces.

Of course, she wouldn't let me, telling me that she was rarely having them anymore because of me and it swelled my heart to hear her say that.

She also said the girl's names too. I'm glad that she became good friends with Kim and Emily, it meant she would have people that would understand when things went crazy and I had to leave her unexpectedly.

I hope that day would never come.

The boy's come over sometimes too, and as much as I hated Embry for flirting with her, in a joking way, it made her laugh. I didn't care what Embry did after that because if she was happy then so was I.

She had a talk with Quil, asking him about what he felt imprinting on Claire, and he grew defensive, sticking up for himself and telling her that he would never feel for Claire like that until she was of age. She approved of the imprinting immediately, telling Emily, that Quil really meant good things.

Emily didn't want to believe Bella, but my imprint was stubborn. Emily told me that it fit perfectly seeing as how I was just as stubborn and I remembering grimacing at her in retaliation.

I have also gotten to know Charlie more that we have been here. When Bella was asleep, we would talk about minor things like sports and fishing. We also talked about Renee, Bella's mom, and I told him she said her name often. When Bella got out of the hospital, I was going to surprise her with a trip to Phoenix. Charlie said he didn't mind me going which lifted my spirits.

He really approved of me.

I also needed Bella to meet my mom and little sister. They asked about her constantly, wondering how she was doing though they never met her. Melanie, or Mel, said she was going to draw a picture for Bella and I immediately said yes. Bella would surely like a picture from a little girl.

I barely talked about my family, my dad in general, but she said she understood. I told her I would introduce her to my mom and Mel when the time was right and she told me that she would whenever I was ready.

Well I was ready, but I didn't want my family coming to the hospital. I knew how Bella worked already, and I knew that she wouldn't want my family to see her looking like this, though I thought she looked beautiful.

I needed to work on my girl's self-esteem.

"Are you two done making out now?" Jacob asked, walking into the room. I growled, glaring at him as he strode into the room, taking his normal seat.

I muttered a curse towards him before gazing back at Bella, smiling when she turned towards me and smiled. A piece of brown hair fell in front of her face and I quickly put it back in place.

"It sure was intense in here. I thought opposites attract but man was I wrong. It was like both of got so wired up that you threw it into-"

"Jacob, shut up." I snapped, annoyed that he was interrupting the peace and quiet.

"I'm just saying man, I would have stayed to watch the show, but Sam caught sight of Victoria and howled so I had to leave-"

"What?" I shouted looking down at Bella quickly, hoping I didn't wake her. She didn't even move, passed out from the medication. "She showed up? Why didn't you tell me! What happened, did you get her?"

"Yes she showed up in Forks, I said something but you and Bella were so caught up in conversation that you didn't hear me, and she disappeared north again so we didn't catch her." He ranted, answering all of my questions. I growled half-annoyed and half-happy that she was still out there but still giving me the chance to kill her myself.

"Damn," I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

"How is she?" He asked, back to his concerned friend attitude. I looked at her, my worry for her starting to cloud my mind.

"Better."

"Good." He answered, clearing his throat. "I guess I'll just go tell Sam that it's all good here and it's almost time for my patrol so…"

"Alright, bye kid," I said, smirking at him. He growled, not like the kid part, before getting up at stalking out of the room. Once he was gone, I turned back to Bella, stroking her cheek gently. "I promise I will protect you from her."

**VPOV **

I watched him caress her from the window, listening the heart monitor tell me that she was only sleeping. _Sleeping. _

I made the mistake of leaving her in that truck almost dead, leaving her with a sliver of hope. It was stupid of me. I should have killed her when I was given the chance. Now, I needed a new plan.

I thought as I watched the boy, looking at the emotion set in his eyes. He obviously loved her, and she really loved him.

My plan set into place as a smile spread over my face, and I suddenly knew what I had to do. It involved a mourning vampire, a wolf clouded with love, and a weak human girl stuck in the middle.

Maybe all I have to do is sit and watch the show unfold.

**So how was it? Please share in a review and all I ask is for 25 again! Thanks,**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**

**(P.S. just read an awesome story called Words With Friends by Nolebucgrl. Great story and I absolutely recommend it!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm back, and though I didn't get 25 I got very very close so I decided to update! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorite and followed my story! it means the world to me! Without further ado, ENJOY Chapter 12!**

**BPOV**

"Is that all doctor?" Charlie asked handing over the last clipboard of release forms. The doctor smiled and nodded, gesturing towards the door of the lobby with a farewell and congratulations. Charlie and I walked side by side, my steps a bit more cheerful then his. He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder to calm me down.

"Glad to be out?" He asks with a sly smirk. I grin and shake my head excitedly.

"I'm finally healed!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up and spinning around. I might have looked like a crazy person, but I didn't care one bit. I was fully healed and released from the hospital. On my last spin—listening to Charlie laugh at me—I rammed into someone and almost fell on my butt. The guy laughed and caught me by my waist.

"Somebody's happy," Paul states, linking his fingers through mine. I giggle and kiss his cheek in welcome.

"I am _very _happy," I reply smiling brightly. He replicates the smile onto his and kisses my forehead tenderly. Looking towards my dad, I notice the small smile on his face as he watches us. I still can't believe how much my dad has gone to accepting Paul and I together as a couple, it was surreal.

_And all I had to do was get in a wreck…figures._

"So Paul, what are your plans for dinner tonight?" Charlie asks, leaning against his cruiser. Paul thinks about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"My mom is taking my little sister up to Seattle for the weekend; I was probably going to raid Sam and Emily's refrigerator for food." He states smirking at me. I roll my eyes and poke him in the side, softly so I wouldn't break my finger.

"Nonsense, I'm making Bella a welcome home dinner. We'd be happy to have you." I grin at my dad's offer and look up at Paul expectantly. With a swift nod, Paul agreed and shook my dad's hand.

With a goodbye and 'see you at home', Charlie was disappearing behind the trees surrounding the highway. I looked up at Paul and leaned against his chest seductively, "Well Mr. Lahote, what shall we do until dinner?"

"Hmm, I think I have an idea," he replies capturing my bottom lip between his teeth. I smirk, turning his face so I could kiss him properly. It lasted longer than usual and once we pulled back we were both breathing hard and shallow.

I smile, leaning my head on his chest comfortingly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We made our way towards his truck and I allowed him to hold the door open for me, hopping over so I was sitting in the middle beside the driver seat. After he got in, he started the car and looked at me expectantly.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. Chuckling, he turned out of the parking lot and headed towards La Push. "I didn't know you had a little sister."

Paul smiled sadly at my accusing tone as if to apologize. "Sorry, I'm very protective of her. I try to keep her sheltered from everything and everyone. She hates me for it, but I can't help it."

"Is it because of your father?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if I shouldn't have brought it up. He stiffened slightly but didn't look angry.

"I don't want her to be hurt like that again." He whispers, taking my hand in his for comfort. I squeezed it, giving him my love and encouragement.

"I'm sure she realizes what you are doing for her."

"I hope so." Smiling he squeezes my hand, turning the truck around a corner. "I told her about you."

"You did?" I squeak, looking up at him surprised.

"Of course, she wants to meet you." He states, beaming down at me. I smiled at the happiness his face and kiss his cheek.

"I would love to meet her too," I murmur, looking out the windshield to see we were at Sam and Emily's. Of course we still ended up here. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I step out of the car and make my way to the front door with Paul's arm slung around my shoulder.

"Bella!" Emily exclaims, the first one to spot me when we walk in. My smile widens when I see her and Kim standing by the island cutting vegetables with a little girl swinging her legs back and forth from the chair she was sitting on. I hadn't met Claire yet, but I had a strong feeling this was her.

"Hey!" I exclaim, jogging over to them. Emily hugs me tightly before letting Kim do the same. I turn to the little girl sitting down and lean down to her level. "Hi cutie, my names Bella, what's yours?"

She smiles widely and giggles at me, "Cwaire Bear!"

I laugh at her poor pronunciation of her nick name—wonder who gave her that nick name—and stick my hand out. "That's a pretty name Claire Bear."

"Thank you Be…Be…Bebe!" After stuttering with my name, Claire finally gave up. I had a feeling Bebe would be my new nickname from Claire.

Giggling at the excited little girl, I stood up and looked behind me towards Paul who had an indescribable look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him in question but he only gave me a small smile in answer.

"Bella want to help us with lunch? We are almost done we just need to get the salad together." I nodded, pecking Paul on the lips while he moved towards the living room to see the guys.

"Did you see Paul's face?" Kim asked giggling. I looked at her confused, but all she did was pat my hand.

"You are great with kids Bella," Emily continued, smiling at Claire, "she absolutely adores you now." I giggled as Claire stared at us intently like she was trying to remember each thing we did. I passed by her and tickled her side making her giggle.

"Thanks, I used to watch kids at a daycare in Phoenix. They always had things to say and do…they were adorable." Brushing the cut tomatoes into the salad, I looked around the kitchen to find lunch was ready.

"Alright boys, let's eat!" I call, walking into the living room. They get up quickly, each one hugging me in welcome. I grab Paul's hand and we walk together into the kitchen in silence.

After listening to the boys mess around with each other while they ate, us girls walked into the living room and relaxed while the guys cleaned up. I missed relaxing with the girls and listening to the guys mess around. It sucked having to sit in a hospital bed barely able to move while listening to them.

Paul, Sam, Jared and Quil walked into the room while I heard Jacob and Embry walk out for patrol. Paul picked me up and set me down on his lap happily and I could see all of the others do the same to their imprints.

We decided on watching a movie and Claire wanted to pick it, so we ended up watching Finding Nemo. I loved this movie, and so did the others girls. The guys, however, groaned in protest except for Quil who actually looked excited for the movie his imprint picked out.

We watched the movie for half an hour before we saw Claire passed out in Quil's arms. He offered to take her to her room and Emily thanked him, not wanting to get off of Sam's lap.

Jared put another movie on—not a kid movie—and we watched the whole thing making jokes at certain parts. I stretched my arms above my head after the movie finished and sighed in relief at the pop of joints I heard and felt. Without warning, a heated hand touched my side, rubbing his finger across the exposed skin. I shivered and turned my face to kiss the scruff on his chin. The color in his eyes darkened while I gave him a heated look and he kissed my lips greedily for a few seconds before an abrupt throat-clearing interrupted us. Paul grumbled frustrated but I gave him a quick kiss to hush him.

"Not in my house," Sam growled amused. I giggled at the smirk on his face but let Paul answer him, wondering what he is going to say.

"Not like you and Emily don't do more than that on a daily basis here." I looked over at Emily and saw the embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"Alright Jackass, get out of my house," Sam growled, pointing to the door. I made a move to get up, but Paul swung me up in his arms and called a 'no problem.' The girls laughed as we left and called out a goodbye.

"Can you put me down now Paul?" I asked looking up at him with my arms crossed. With a small smirk he shook his head and continued walking, passing by his truck swiftly. "If you're not going to put me down, then tell me where we are going."

Again, he shook his head and my eyes narrowed. I leaned more against his chest, and took in my position. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, my face resting in the crook of his neck, and my lips were right in front of his jugular. Smirking, I placed a light kiss on it, trailing my tongue across it timidly. He shivered but kept his eyes forward trying not to give in to me.

I wasn't done yet though.

I trailed a line of kisses up his neck, letting my tongue come out to play every few seconds. Slowly, I placed a kiss on his chin, and then the corner of his mouth, and breathed out letting my breath fan across his face which always made him shaky on his feet.

We were in the tree line now, and he started slowing down. I placed one more heated kiss on his throat before leaning down and looking forward like nothing happened.

He must have used his supernatural speed, because before I knew it, I was pushed up against a tree with his tantalizing mouth pressed against mine. "You." Kiss. "Little." Another kiss. "Tease." He pushed his mouth hard against mine and I turned my head to get the kiss deeper.

A moan escaped my mouth at the sensation of his mouth and rough hands roaming my body. I let his hand travel down my waist and hook into the loop of my jeans to pull me even closer to him. His other hand traveled under my shirt and traced designs lightly on my skin.

I pulled back out of breath, my breathing ragged and stuttering. His lips never left my skin though, trailing down my jawline to my neck and then the curve of my shoulder. The hand that was on my back moved down until he was cupping my butt.

I moaned, gripping the hair on the back of his head, urgently pulling his lips back to mine. He grunted, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist for closer proximity.

We continued our heated make-out session for a long time, only stopping for air. I felt the intensity change when our kisses grew slower and our touches grew more tender and loving. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist but pulled back letting our eyes meet in a comforting silence.

Leaning forward, he placed a light kiss on both of my eyes, cheeks, nose, and forehead before touching them lightly to my lips. I sigh in content when he pulled back and gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you." My wolf repeats, his eyes shining with happiness and love. I curled my head into his neck, embracing him with all I had in me.

"Thank you," I whisper lightly, closing my eyes.

"For what?" He asks, confusion clearly heard in his voice. I breathed him in, enclosing myself in the serenity and earth that radiated off him.

"For teaching me how to love again, I don't know if I have every truly thanked you for it." I tell him, kissing his neck once. Paul tightens his hold on me, and I could feel him breathe in like I did to him just a second before.

"Then I should be thanking you too," he says, chuckling lightly though his tone held nothing but seriousness. I pull back to look at him in question and he places his palm on my cheek lightly as if he believed I would break if touched harder. "You helped me remember what it's like to be happy and loved again. I felt like I lost all of that when I kicked my father out, but you give me hope. I used to live for two people, my sister and my mother, but now I gained a beautiful and selfless woman who helped me accept my role in the world.

"You made me realize what I have in front of me; brothers, sisters, a family and love to top it off. God, I love you Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He finished kissing me and leaving me breathless. He pulled back and wiped stray tears away with the pads of his fingers. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I always believed it was the imprint that made you come into my life, but not I think it helped us along the way. I fell in love with you in the few short months that I have met you, with or without the imprint to push us along." Smiling, he kisses my forehead before chuckling loudly. "What?"

"I think that's enough with the heavy for the day," he replies smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow, leaning back on the tree that I was _still _pressed up on.

"Well than what do you have in mind?" I asked, watching the mischief roll into the deep brown of his eyes.

"I think we should start with a smile on that pretty face of yours." He replies before tickling me. I squeal struggling to get out of his gasp but ultimately failing.

"Okay…okay Paul!" I scream, smacking his chest. His loud, booming laughter fills the area of tree and pulls me off of the tree and swings me around so I was latched onto his back. Without warning, he takes off running with precise sense of direction. The smells of the beach slowly slid in around us and I smiled resting my chin on his shoulder.

We walked around the beach for a good hour, talking about random things, strengthening our relationship much, much more and living each second like it was our last. We played around like teenagers, and walked hand in hand like an old married couple.

It was amazing.

It ended, however, when I was reminded of the dinner Charlie had planned. We walked back to his truck and drove towards my house. We found Charlie in the kitchen staring at a recipe book, holding something that resembled a mess of spaghetti noodles.

"Dad, I won't mind if you order something in," I tell him smirking. He grimaced, holding up the abomination in his hand and the cooking book in the other.

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied throwing the things up and away.

Half an hour later we were eating take out for the oriental Asian café in Port Angeles. Paul and Charlie talked about sports a lot and even about Charlie's job as Chief.

"You know Paul, we could always use a few hands up at the office or even patrolling around Forks." Charlie hints, taking a bite out of some noodles. Paul looked at Charlie shocked as if he couldn't believe he was being offered a job.

"Really?" Paul asks shocked. Charlie nods and gives him a time to show up if he wanted a part-time job. I smiled at him smugly. My dad must really like Paul to offer him a job which requires seeing each other for most of the day.

I don't think today could get any better. The love of my life is being truly accepted by my dad, I find out that I really did change my wolf for the better and vice versa. I even got to enjoy a fun, peaceful afternoon with my friends.

Staring at the two most important men in my life, I jumped when the phone rang bringing silence to the two of them.

"I'll get it," I said, gathering everyone's plate and rushing to the kitchen. After dumping the plates in the sink, I grab the phone at the last ring and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

It was silent for a few beats before I heard a voice that I shocked me into silence, "Bella?"

**Hmmm, wonder who that could be... (; Until next time, please review and I'll the goal to 25 again! Thanks and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I am veryyy happy! I got over 25 reviews and alot of people have favorited my story and followed it! Thank you thank you! I hope this chapter fills some of your needs and though I figured you would want to hate the guy, I decided differently...you'll no what I mean in the story...now read!:) and ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I stared at the plastered yellow wall, my lips trembling from the shock of his voice. Paul was next to me in a second, hand gripping my waist tightly. He was trembling slightly, and I knew he heard the voice on the other end.

"Bella?" He asked again, sending a shock through my system once more. I wasn't dreaming for a second, this was real.

Gathering up all the courage I could find, I let go of my breath and spoke to the man waiting on the other end, "Carlisle, is that you?" I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded and thanked the person watching over me for not showing any emotion to the family that left me.

"Yes," I closed my eyes, listening to Paul irregular heartbeat to calm myself, "Bella, though I know you must despise my family, will you please give me five minutes of your time?"

Paul shook his head in protest but I looked away, "what is this about Carlisle?"

"Edward," he states bluntly, cutting right to the chase. I narrow my eyes, now glaring at the faded wall.

"I don't want to hear anything about Edward," I snap, clenching my fist. I heard a dismayed sigh on the other end and some voices talking.

"Would you rather know in advance, or when he knocks on your door?" I froze, eyes widened in horror. Paul growls loudly, his shaking more pronounced. I look up at him and place a hand on his cheek to calm him.

"Are you saying he is coming to Forks?" I state roughly into the phone.

"I'm saying he is on his way as we speak."

A moment of silence hit before a remember how to speak, "Why?"

"An unknown source contacted him, telling him that the La Push wolves were putting you in danger." He replied hesitantly, almost judging my reaction, except her never got mine…he got Paul's.

"WHAT?" He yells, grabbing the phone from my hand harshly. His trembling grew worse and feared he was going to break the phone if he lost it. "You listen here bloodsucker, we aren't harming Bella, _or _putting her in danger, we are protecting her, more than you ever were." He growls, his now black eyes burning a hole through the wall.

I couldn't hear what Carlisle said anymore, given I didn't have supernatural hearing like he did. I waited to see Paul's reaction as he spoke into the phone.

"Yes I am…Victoria, that's who we are protecting her from…" a quick glance behind me made me realize we had forgotten about Charlie who was staring at us dumbfounded and annoyed. I tapped Paul's tense shoulder making me look at me and then behind me.

Carlisle said something else making Paul respond accordingly, "I'm her boyfriend."

He put the phone, maybe a little too harshly, before closing his eyes and massaging his temple. Looking at my dad, I made a motion to tell him to wait before turning to Paul and placing my hands on both sides of his face.

"Paul, calm down, it's over," I whisper quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear me, "we will figure this out later, but we need to deal with Charlie now."

Paul's eyes softened as he looked at my tortured face no doubt still frazzled by the unexpected phone call. I had spent so long forgetting about Edward so it wouldn't upset me that I didn't realize what it would do to have one of the other family members contact me.

"What just happened," Charlie asks, staring between Paul and I while we turn around.

"That was Carlisle on the phone," I whisper, looking up at him through my lashes. Charlie's face blackened with anger at the name and stormed towards us.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me that Edward was coming back to Forks. They wanted to give me forewarning, but it doesn't help the fact that he will be back." I reply, biting my lip. Paul wraps his arm back around my waist for comfort and I took it instantly, reveling in his warmth.

"And Paul," he trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"I got upset because I didn't think it was right for him to come back after everything he has done to Bella." He states simply, leaving out a whole lot of details.

"Who is Victoria? Why did you say you can protect her much more than they ever could?" Charlie asked, making Paul freeze.

"Victoria is a person that comes into Newton's sometimes and bothers us," I reply, flinching at my answer. It was nowhere near close to the right answer but it was going to have to work.

"And this is a reason you need to be protected from…why?" He asked confused. Hoping to try my way as an actress, I roll my eyes and look at Paul pointedly.

"Finding reasons to see who was more masculine. Boys apparently like to fight for the girl when the girl knows that she can fight for herself." I reply snorting uncharacteristically. Charlie eyes us for a minutes and Paul decides to add something for bonus.

"I'm very protective of her, if someone is bothering her I will stand up in front of her and defend them off…no matter how cheesy that sounds. I might have used that to my advantage even though Cullen had no idea what I was talking about…" he grimaced, glaring at the wall once more.

I wasn't expecting Charlie to laugh, but he did…loudly and unexpectedly. I jumped from the noise and looked at Charlie like he was crazy. "I remember doing that when I was your age Paul, no harm," he replied chuckling again.

I looked up at Paul and he looked down at me, both of us with smirks on our faces. When Charlie finally calmed down, he grew sober.

"So Cullen is coming here?" He asked, looking at me. I nod and look away from his eyes. "Are you going to be okay kid?"

Smiling, I look at my dad and then at Paul, "I'll be just fine, he's my past…plus I have Paul now, and there is nothing Edward can do about it."

Paul grinned down at my admission and placed a considerate kiss on my cheek, being cautious of my dad still in the room.

"I'm glad," Charlie states, smiling at the both of us, "no matter what I'm on your side Bells."

"Thanks dad," I whispered, walking over and kissing his cheek. A blush tints his cheeks and he grumbles out a reply before nodding and walking out of the room.

"Oh my god," I exhale, falling into an open chair, "I can't believe he bought that."

"Me either," he replies, staring though the window lost in thought. I look at him and finally see the trembles sifting through his body.

"Hey," I whisper, standing up. He looks over at me with an indescribable look on his face, "come here." Slowly, he walks over to where I was standing and I lean up and wrap my around his neck pulling him down to me. "Tell me."

He understands immediately and rests his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, why do you think you will," I ask, keeping our positions.

"What if you remember what it's like to love him and realize that you want him over me-"

"Paul," I chide, stopping him, "you know how concrete this is. I only want you, forever, and no one is going to pull me away."

"Not even the Cullen's? And I'm not talking about Edward; I'm talking about the others. What if they convince you to come back to them? I saw how it affected you, you are not over them, and you won't ever be." He whispers, tightening his hold on my waist.

"Your right, I was affected when I was talking to Carlisle because it took so long to forget about Edward that I never knew how it would affect me to hear from the family." I felt him put pressure on my waist to pull back but I only tightened my grip. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go running back to them. I have a new family, a better one, and a boyfriend that I love with my whole life. I wouldn't give any of that up to be with them. You know, so stop doubting my love for you, we did that once, we are not doing that again. Remember what happened today in the forest, and at the beach, that's how I want to live for the rest of my life. You're not getting rid of me that easy Mr. Lahote."

His body shook again, but I didn't think it was from anger. Pulling back, I looked up and saw him staring straight into my soul, tears brushing against his eyes as to create a spark that pulls me in more.

I rub the pads of my thumbs against his cheek, wiping away all the leftover tears and smile. "Do you believe me now?"

My answer was a kiss, not a heated kiss or a soft kiss like I had been getting, but a good kiss, a passionate kiss. They were kisses that pulled our souls closer together, tying our strings together more securely and strengthening the imprint more than it did for us.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he whispers against my lips, "and nothing is going to come between us. I swear it."

That night, once Charlie was snoring loudly in the adjacent room, Paul climbed in through the window and then shut it tightly. I found logic in his reason, because I didn't want a certain bronze-haired vampire sneaking into my room tonight.

Paul and I cuddled up together on my bed, and he took a few seconds before starting the conversation. "I told the pack," he wavered, looking at me. I nodded, finding no harm in telling the pack that another vampire was coming very soon. "Do you think he will come here?"

"I don't know," I groan feeling my forehead wrinkle in frustration, "why is he even coming? It's not like he cares, he left me with two uncontrollable vampires that wanted revenge. If he wanted to protect me, then he shouldn't have even left." I grumbled, snuggling into his chest. "But then I wouldn't have met you and would have felt lost forever."

"Well I'm not leaving you alone until he comes and goes." Paul fiercely replies, snuggling his head into my neck. I sighed into his hair at the light kisses he was giving me.

"You're not leaving me alone after that either," I joke playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. He shivered and nodded his head vigorously.

"When he gets here, let me talk to him first."

"No." He growled, quickly sitting up.

"Paul…"

"No Bella, I don't want you going over there by yourself. If he comes back, then I can't protect you. It will violate the treaty." I narrowed my eyes at his harsh tone, feeling my own anger rise.

"I can take care of myself Paul, if worse comes to worse I will leave, but let me at least try to get him to go home." I stated, my tone growing softer as I spoke.

"Damn it Bella!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. Old anger lit his eyes and I hesitated,  
>don't you understand the physical pain you will put me in for you to be alone with that bloodsucker, or is there a reason for me to stay away? Will you even come back Bella?" I was shocked at the anger, slowly standing up as I realized what he was implying.<p>

He was shaking badly as he glared at the wall behind him, trying not to look at me. "Of course I will be coming back," I retort glaring at him, "I love you idiot, not him. Stop letting your anger control you and think rationally for a second. Let this sink into that thick head of yours: I am yours, not Edward's, or Jacob's, or even Jared's! I belong to you damn it and I love you."

I gripped his face in my hands and made him look directly into my eyes, hoping he could catch the passion and sincerity in my eyes. His eyes phased from angry to smoldering in 5 seconds and then to guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Your right, I know you are and I love you with all my heart…I guess I'm just…well it might be that I'm…"

"Jealous?" I smirked tilting my head to the side. He smiled and nodded shyly which made me giggle.

"Don't worry about him Paul, the only thing I am going to say to him is go to hell and get out of my life. I need you to trust me though."

He looked at me for a few seconds before giving in. "Fine, but you will call me when you leave and we still need to talk to him at the treaty line."

"Okay," I smiled, "thank you."

"If he puts a finger on you I will rip him apart." He growls, lowering his hand to my back.

"If he touches me I'll find the strength to do it myself," I reply, biting his earlobe. He laughed breathlessly and pushed me against the wall.

"I like it when my woman takes control…it's kind of hot." I grinned and fell back letting the bed rest against my back.

"Well then," I start, flipping us around as he was taken off guard, "how does this make you feel?" I whisper, straddling his waist and kiss down his jaw line. He groaned, clutching my hips in his large hands and pushing me against him.

"Hot and bothered," he growled, attacking my lips. I let my hands roam his bare chest, scraping my fingernails against his abs. Once I pulled back, we were both breathing hard, but I led my lips to his chest and let myself explore his beautiful body.

"Bella, your dad might wake up," he whispered hoarsely, his hands disagreeing with his words. He shifted me on top of him to gain friction and I groaned heavily.

"I don't care," I reply, laying both hands on the side of his head. Paul gripped my shirt and moved it up so he could trace circles on my skin. I peered into his eyes, telling him to do what he pleased though I was certainly not ready for _that_.

Slowly he lifted the shirt of me and discarded it on the floor somewhere. He paused and drank me in while I stayed on top of him shyly. Paul lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over my heated skin on my cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered simply, kissing my collarbone. We satisfied each other for the next half an hour before I leaned my head on my arms while I looked at him from his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my back soothingly and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep with my love.

"I can't…"

"Paul," I state, sternly looking into his eyes. He sighed in frustration and looked at Sam and Jacob who had come on my request so that Paul wouldn't follow me and get himself in trouble. He gave me another pleading look before sighing in defeat at my set expression.

"Be careful, please," I smiled and kissed his cheek to reassure him.

"Always am," I replied, quoting Charlie. He smiled slightly and gave me a strong kiss before turning to open my door. I hopped in, closed the door, and watched my boys fade into specks in my rearview mirror.

I grimaced at the road in front of me, wanting to get this over with quickly. I had redialed the number Carlisle had used to call me on and asked if Alice had an ETA on Edward. She said he would be at their house by 11 this morning. I wasn't looking forward to it.

I turned into the long, winding driveway staring at all the tall weeds and grass that had appear from lack of care. It took longer than usual to find my way to the house but when I got there, I still had 5 minutes until he would show up.

I got out, swimming my way through the ocean of grass and climbed up the front steps shakily. I remembered the last time I had been here but it didn't have the same affect that it did a couple months ago.

Walking through the house, I made my way towards the living room and stared at the door that he would most likely come through. I let my thoughts drift to the sight of the house, noticing the white sheets covering most of the furniture and equipment. The walls were bare of the family, no hint of them existing in this house. It was just an empty house filled with memories.

Having been around Paul's sneaky persona for long enough, I felt someone enter the room. I tensed, staring at him with wide eyes which roamed over his body. He seemed just as frozen as me, but he looked to be in shock and wonder.

"Bella?" His whispered words brought me out of the past, old memories and back to the present. There was no lying, the man was still gorgeous, but it didn't do anything for me anymore, it was Paul's beautiful, sexy body that wrapped me in protection every time he hugged me that did it.

"Edward," I breathed out, creating a blank look on my face. I needed to get him to go fast so I could go on with my life, "why are you here?"

"I-I heard you were being harmed and-and put in danger by the w-wolves," he stuttered, roaming his eyes down my body. I started laughing, not believing the utter absurdity in his words.

"_Please_," I pulled out, "like they would ever hurt me or put me in danger."

This seemed to pull him out of his daze and he grew irritated. "Of course they could harm you Bella, their _wolves._"

"You don't know them like I do," I sneered, taking a step forward, "you don't know how much they protected me when someone wasn't here to do it themselves. Which bring me to my next question, why did you decide to come?"

"I was worried-"

"You have _no right _to be worried about me. Who the hell are who to just walk back into my life thinking you could have a play with my emotions again. You left because you didn't care about me anymore." I said menacingly. He took a step back at my anger, not expecting it or frightened. It would satisfy me if it were the last one.

"I know you are angry at me, you have every right to be, but if you will just let me explain-"he started, finally growing balls and stepping back up.

"You lost the right to explain your thoughts and ideas with me Edward."

"I left to protect you," he blurted, obviously finding another approach. I stopped, feeling my anger rise quicker.

"What the hell do you mean by that," I growled, picking up the trait from my wolves. He looked shocked at my behavior but said nothing of it.

"You saw what happened at your party," he replied, relieved that I finally let him talk, "it was dangerous to be around me and my family. I couldn't have you getting harmed by our kind. I wanted to protect you from our world and let you live a normal life Bella please, I still love you." He breathed, having the audacity to run a hand down my face.

"And you didn't think I would have a say in my own life!" I screamed, pushing him back. "You can't make decisions for me Edward, it's my life. You even lied to my face! You sure as hell didn't give me a normal life but I have to have some gratitude throughout this whole thing!" I exclaimed, poking him in the chest. "If you wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have found my soul mate."

My last words seemed to hit him hard. He stared at me, pain and shock filling his golden eyes as he stared at me. I didn't think he could talk, so I continued on.

"And did you think Victoria and Laurent would just vanish along with you? They have been harassing me and I heard great news that Victoria wants to kill me because you killed her James. Mate for a mate, how great is that." I sneered, turning my back on him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I made a mistake, that seems to me won't ever be fixed but please let me help get Victoria-"

"No, your space has been filled with six large wolves that are willing to protect me with their life. I don't need you here Edward." I whispered completely drained by the whole ordeal. He looked down, and I caught the sign of heartbreak on his face.

_Damn it. _I growl to myself, why I can't just stay angry for 5 more seconds.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you lost your chance. We weren't meant to be and you will understand that when you fall in love with the right person, but right now I'm in love with someone else and he's not going away any time soon." I whispered, touching his shoulder. He looked up at me, and I felt past memories slid to the front of my mind.

"Bella I just want you to be happy. If you found someone to love than I'm happy for you. I'm sorry for what I have done, maybe I wouldn't have lost you but I can't deny your happiness. I will always love you Bella, and I will be here for you." He replied, thought the pain and heartbreak never went away.

I felt myself open to his thoughts, trying to step into his shoes for once. The overprotective idiot he was would think he was being selfless when really he wasn't. I couldn't play him, I was still angry of course but I couldn't blame him.

"I would hope that we would still stay friends though," I reply, taking a couple steps back.

"I would like that," he whispered, also moving away from me.

"But if you or the family were to move back, I would advise you to create a farther residence than this one, it brings unwanted tensions to my family and I don't want it to be there for the rest of my life."

"Of course," he stated, looking away, "you called the wolves your family, why?" he asked, staring at me confused.

"Well when you're dating one, it comes with the whole package," I reply smiling to myself. I snapped out of it when he growled.

"You're _dating _a _werewolf?" _he growled, looking up at me with black eyes.

_Shit. _

"Yes Edward, but like I said, he won't hurt me. None of them will, I promise you." I tell him, timidly trying to calm down his reaction.

"I need to speak with them."

"Wait, what?" I shrieked when he made a move towards the door.

"I don't trust them, and I have a few words I would like to tell _him _when I get there." He stated, continuing towards the door.

"Were you always this bi-polar?" I growled, pulling on his arm. "First you were happy that I was with him and now you're angry just because I added in the fact that he was a wolf not only tell you five seconds before that they were safe and protecting me? Do I need to go into the fact that they protected me when you didn't?" I exclaimed, slapping his chest.

He gave me a short look and then with supernatural speed, disappeared into the woods.

"Well, shit."

**Hmm so Bella decided to keep Edward as a friend, hope he doesn't lose that relationship too. You might have wanted Edward gone for good but I don't hate the guy and maybe there will be a story book ending for him to at the end, but for right now he will be playing over-protective ex-boyfriend. I'm uping the reviews to 30, I won't update til I get it so please review and i hope you enjoyed:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo, I got more than 30 reviews which I am extrememly happy about, though I do think some of my reviewers are playing with me;) haha I love it though and all the reviews thank you and here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**PPOV**

I paced the treaty line, staring anxiously at the other side in hopes Bella would appear and run into my arms. My doubts of her reuniting with the leech were slim but they weren't gone. She loved him once upon a time, how could she not find that love again.

But she was my imprint; of course she wouldn't run back to him. They weren't meant to be.

I was the one that imprinted though; I was the one that felt the bond. What if she couldn't feel it and I could? It would be really easy for her to just go back to the routine she knew.

Our bond couldn't be broken; there was no way that it was one-sided either.

_Will you please be quiet; Bella is not going to run into the leeches arms._ Jacob groaned as he watched me from his place on the ground. I gave him a look and kept pacing. _Paul, she loves you not him. The imprint isn't one way, she feels it too, I'm sure of it. _

_Thank you Jacob, I just wish I was there with her. _I groaned, falling down in a huff and holding my paws over my nose. My ears fell flat against my head and I whined softly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up, towering over me. He was almost taller than Sam now, but still didn't want to take his place as alpha. _Chill man, she will be back soon. Speaking of, why are we waiting here when you could be at her house?_

_Until the leech is gone, we can't be on their land. _I grumbled, staring at the creek in front of me. He snorted, sitting beside me.

_What is one leech going to d- hey what's that? _He froze, sniffing the air and then whining as he scratched his nose. I sniffed and took in the sickly sweet scent as it grew stronger. I howled once, urgently, and took a defensive stance by Jacob.

_What happened?_

_What's wrong?_

_Is there a leech?_

_One is on its way here now, must be the ex, _Jacob stated growling. I followed suit, a little louder when I saw a white flash in front of me. His eyes were pitch black as he glared at Jacob and I harshly. I felt Sam, Jared, Embry, and Quil come up behind us and felt calmer.

_Paul back off a little and let me see what he wants, _Sam ordered stepping forward. Forcefully, I stepped back and let Sam take the lead.

"You are the leader?" He asked nodding towards Sam who nodded his big head. "I'm not here to break the treaty Sam, I'm here is regards to Bella." I growled at him, not wanting my Bella's name to roll off his stone lips. His eyes snapped to mine and I glared heatedly.

_Where is she? _I snarled, remembering that Bella told me he could read minds. He cocked his head to the side and put his full attention to me.

"I left her at my house," he replied shortly, "I came alone because I want to know why, if I'm right, you…a _werewolf…_are dating Bella. Do you know how dangerous that is, you say you are protectors, but here you are putting her life in danger? If I have to I will take Bella with me because I will not have her in danger."

Even Sam knew not to get in my way when it involved my imprint. He only looked at me warily and moved out of my way.

_You have no right to threaten me bloodsucker, I love Bella and I would let nothing happen to her. Where were you when she was in the hospital close to death? I have never hurt her, but look at you. You left her in a forest where she got lost and Sam found her. She has found a family and I will not allow you take her from me, so help me I will break the treaty if it means keeping her from harm such as yourself._

He stared at me stumped, taking in the information. "She was in the hospital? Why?"

_Because you left her to deal with two revenge-filled vampires who were looking to kill her; the red-headed leech came close but she ended up in the hospital alive._

"Victoria… I didn't think she would come back. Don't worry, my family and I will keep Bella safe now-"

_To hell you will, Bella won't go anywhere with you-_

"Paul," My head snapped towards the faint yell and I realized it was Bella. Without thinking, I sprinted towards the voice, swiftly maneuvering between trees and bushes. I saw her standing in the middle of a group of trees confused as if she couldn't figure out the right path.

She was trying to find us, I realized.

I phased quickly and pulled on shorts before catching her into my arms. She squealed, having not seen me before gripping me to her tightly.

"Edward said he was going to go find you and he was so angry, I thought you were going to get hurt," she whispered, touching my face. I smiled, kissing her hairline softly.

"You think one leech could take me on?" I coaxed smirking, she hit my chest admonishingly but I saw the corners of her lips quirk up.

I heard a snort and snapped my head around when I realized the pack and leech had followed me. I growled, realizing he was on our land but he held his hands up in surrender.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay," he stated, looking between her and I anxiously. I glared at him harshly and moved Bella behind me.

"I won't hurt her," I snarled, holding in my urge to go wolf. Bella's hand on my back also helped a little.

"Edward, you have caused enough damaged, please just leave. I won't be hurt here, I held trust in you, and now I hold the same amount of trust in them as well. You should too; all they have done is love me and help me. This is my life and believe it or not, I choose Paul, not you."

He stayed silent and I applauded my girlfriend silently, wanting to turn around a kiss her passionately but now was not the time. "I will hate myself for the rest of my life if I were to bring any harm to her. She is my life and I don't plan on giving up on it anytime soon."

The leech looked stumped, staring between Bella and I with apprehension. I could slowly see the defeat etching away in his eyes but I held in my smile because if he loved her then it would be hard to let her go…I would be devastated if she had ever left me for another man.

He finally looked me in the eye and nodded once in defeat. Relief swarmed my body…relief that I didn't even realize I needed. Bella felt it and squeezed me to her tighter, smiling tightly at the leech…Edward.

"Thank you Edward, I promise this is the right way. You will find your place in the future." Bella whispered, ducking under my arm and walking over to him. I had to hold myself down so I wouldn't grab her and push her behind me again.

She touched his arm softly and gave him the smile that I fell in love with. The compassionate, self-less woman that couldn't hold a grudge and found the best in everyone was mine. She picked me and I got to keep her for the rest of my life.

Edward looked up at me as he listened to my thoughts and gave me a sharp look. "Just remember, if you hurt her I will hurt you right back." He growled like an overprotective father. I nodded, not taking his threat with vengeance.

"I know," I replied simply, staring down at the gorgeous brown-eyed beauty by him. She grinned, walking back over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"But I would like to ask you, Sam, if we can renew the treaty so my family and I can stay and help with your problem with Victoria. We will not bring any harm only help." He stated, staring over at my black alpha wolf. He seemed to be considering it and nodded telling him something through his mind.

"I will bring him over once they arrive." He stated, turning around as he went to leave. Hesitating, he turned and calls out, "I'll see you around Bella."

"See you around," she replied, waving slightly. He turned and disappeared in the forest without a glance back.

"God I love you!" I exclaim, spinning her around. She squealed wrapping her arms around my neck in fear. When I set her down, I latched my mouth on hers and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, Paul," she replied giggling, "but what for this time."

"Because you are the most compassionate, selfless creature I have ever met and you're all mine." I state kissing her again. A blush lit her cheeks but she smiled through it kissing my lips softly.

"No one else's," she whispered, hiding her face in my chest. I grinned and wrapped my arms tighter around her. I saw the others looking at us with disgust and flipped them off.

"You didn't have to stay and watched idiots," I growled at them. They snickered, shrugging their big wolfy shoulders and running off to their respective homes and imprints.

"My car is by the highway if you want to walk with me." She says, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and start walking with her.

"Like I would say no," I mumble looking down at her smirk. She looked away, but not fast enough for me to see it grow. I poked her in the side making her giggle and then we were walking silently to her beast.

Once I saw her truck, I walked ahead of her and opened the passenger side but she only walked around and got in the driver's side. Grumbling, I got in and looked over at her stubbornly.

She laughed at the look and kissed my lips quickly, "don't give me that look; you drive me around all the time," she chided, turning the truck around towards La Push. I moved over to the middle seat and threw an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"It's not my fault; I just love driving you around. Plus I have more control…" I say mysteriously, trailing off. She eyed me shortly, wondering where I was going with this.

"More control over what?"

"My emotions and keeping my eyes open," I whisper, dragging my nose down the line of her jaw. She gave a short intake of breath but kept her eyes on the road.

"I think my emotions are in check and my eyes are wide open," she says strongly, though her voice had a slight waver to it.

"Are you sure?" I ask, letting my breath fan across her face. She gulped in reply which I simply took as a challenge. I kissed her neck lightly making a line down until I reached her shirt line.

"Paul, do you want us to crash?" She gasped closing her eyes in pleasure. I smirked, sucking on her neck weakly.

"I thought you had control?" I asked grabbing the wheel and turning it back onto our lane. She quickly resituated her hands on the wheel and gave me a dirty look.

Holding my hands up in surrender, I moved back over-missing the space between us already-and looked out the window. I could feel her battling with her emotions before she sighed and reached over to grab my hand. I smiled moving back over, though not continuing my ministrations from before.

"Should I go to Sam and Emily's?" She questioned about to make the turn. I shake my head quickly and point the other direction.

"Do you mind if we go to my place?" I asked shyly, remembering the phone call I had made earlier in the day from my mom.

"Sure," she says shocked for whatever reason, "you look uneasy, why?"

"Well, my mom and sister arrived home early and they wanted to meet you. I figured this was perfect timing and my mom said she would make dinner. I mean, you don't have to, she just hasn't met you yet and my sister really wants to meet you-"

"Paul…Paul…Paul shut it! Of course I will meet your mom and sister. I know they are important to you and you love them a lot, so I'm sure I will love them just as much. Don't worry," she comforts me, squeezing my hand. I smile in relief and kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you, baby," I say softly giving her a loving smile. She was perfect.

"Now where to?" She asks, looking around confused. I chuckle, telling her to continue going straight and then turn right on a white stone road. She looks at the small house making me self-conscious. Was it ugly, did she like it? "Your house looks so warm and comforting," she breathes, shocking me yet again with her accepting thoughts.

"It's my safe haven," I reply simply, getting out of the truck. She does the same and walks over to my side quickly. I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her to my side as we walk towards the house.

She stops when she noticed little pencil marks on the white post connected to the porch. Running her fingers over it, she looks over at me in question.

"The blue pencil marks are all the times my mom measured my height when I was growing up. She would do it after ever holiday or birthday. She started doing it for my little sister which is why there are green marks." I explain, running over my last mark which was thanksgiving my freshman year. After that I stopped my mom from measuring me because I was in high school then and too old for it.

My mom took it upon herself to start on the next child, keeping the dream alive.

It's such a unique idea, I love it!" She exclaims, reaching up to touch my last mark. I smile at her and drag her away from the piece of childhood. I couldn't tell her that I stopped measuring my freshman year also because it was the year I kicked my dad out. It was too harsh a memory to remember.

Opening the screen door, I smelled fettuccini Alfredo waft in to my senses. Bella did as well and gave me a warm smile. I called, "mom, I'm home," walking towards the doorway of the kitchen. Bella looked nervous for the first time since we arrived and stopped walking.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will love you Bella…what not to love?" I whispered back, kissing her cheek tenderly. She breathed out, looking at the door before nodding for me to continue walking her.

"Paul, I almost finished with lunch. Did you remember what we talked about- oh dear, I didn't realize you brought a guest." My mom exclaimed, smiling brightly at me as she wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to us. "You must be Bella, I've heard so much about you."

I grinned at my mom bright emotions and noticed Bella smiling at the warmth she was receiving. "Good things I hope," Bella replied softly, giving me a short look. My mom laughed and shook Bella's hand delicately.

"All good, I promise," she winked at Bella before throwing me a grin. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at both of them. "Please call me Heather."

"Of course, Heather," she replied bashfully, blushing. My mom opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted my Melanie.

"Paulie!" She exclaimed running over to me. I leaned down and pick her up, spinning her around once before setting her back down.

"Hey Mel, how are you sweetheart?" I asked, smiling as I kneel in front of her. Her bright green eyes brighten as she jumps up on down.

"Momma bought me an art set; I've been drawing pretty pictures all morning!" She exclaims excitedly, clapping her hands.

"That's great Mel; you have to show me some of your pictures later. First I have someone I want you to meet." I state smiling before turning around towards where Bella's been standing beside my mom. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the two of us.

Melanie hid shyly behind my leg, her excitement hidden for a brief moment. I touched the back of her head and moved us over to where she was standing.

"Mel I want you to meet Bella," I say, leaning down again. Her eyes widen when she realizes who Bella was and she gives her a shy look.

"Hi," she replies in a small voice, "you're really pretty."

I laugh making Melanie and Bella blush. My mom giggled, winking at me.

"I don't think I compare to you cutie, I absolutely love your dress." Bella replied kneeling down by me. I grin as Mel does and watch as my 7-year-old sister twirls around in her dress before grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her to her room to show her more of her pretty dresses.

"I love her already Paul," my mom states, walking back over the counter to continue making lunch. I grin, looking down the hall where my two girls had gone.

"She's amazing isn't she?" I breathe, smiling to myself.

"Do you want to know how I know she is amazing?" My mom asks, leaning against the corner of the counter. I raise an eyebrow, looking at her in question. "Because she has brought another piece to your heart and it shines through your eyes and the smile you wear on your face. She brings out the best in you, and your home more which makes me a whole lot happier."

I smile, walking over to hug her softly, "don't worry, I'm not letting her go."

"Better not, she is a pure soul that you can't find often. I will help her hurt you if you ever hurt her…do you hear me. She is not like those other girls you brought home over the years, be wise son."

I nod, understanding my mom's point of view perfectly. I hear them coming back into the kitchen and turn to see Bella holding Melanie's hand as they walk into the kitchen.

Bella gave me an interested look when she saw the close quarters my mom and I were in. I smiled, shaking my head so she wouldn't ask questions.

"Well lunch is ready!" Mom exclaims hitting a wooden spoon to a metal bowl. I roll my eyes which only earned me a hit with the wooden spoon itself.

I hide behind Bella who snorts and moves out of my way, "don't think your hiding behind me."

Mom smirks but doesn't make a move toward me, "I like you more and more with each second." She states which earns laughs from the whole room.

**Yeah Yeah I know, they didn't get into it like some of you wanted but next chapter Victoria is going to have something to say about this easy meeting. She didn't get what she wanted so it seems she has to go to plan...D? Ha! I wanted to introduce Paul's family in this chapter too. **

**Thanks, and I want to se if we can go for 35 reviews because I know you can do it and I love hearing about what you have to say!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooo I updated:)) **

**I know I know it's been a while but I've been a weee bit busy. In reply to one review you told me the treaty is one-sided.. well your probably right but since it's already been done lets roll with it:) **

**Thank you to all you reviewed and ENJOY this chapter!**

**BPOV**

"They're so sweet," I told him, snuggling deeper into his chest as he walked us out of the house. His chest rumbled with his laugh and a small smile graced my lips.

"And they absolutely love you," he replied, kissing my forehead. I giggled and then left his arms as I got into my truck. Once we were on the road, I slid over and rested my head on his shoulder. "Mel is extremely happy that you offered to take her to Port Angeles to see _Wreck It Ralph. _She has wanted to see that movie for ages." He groaned, though the glint in his eyes told me he wasn't irritated in the least.

Watching Paul interact with his mom and sister was extremely different from watching him interact with the pack and imprints. He was a completely different person.

His smiles were more genuine and his laugh was filled with happiness instead of sarcasm. His brotherly side shined through when he would talk to Melanie and his young boy innocence would appear when he talked to his mom. It was a side I enjoyed seeing and it made me love him even more.

I talked with his mom a lot about cooking and even some of the literature she read. She was a big fan of Pride and Prejudice which got me talking instantly. Melanie mostly talked to me, only letting me get out a few 'yeah's' and 'wow's'. She is the cutest little girl ever.

"Anything to make her happy, though it doesn't seem like anything ever makes her anything but," I reply giving him a sarcastic smile. Smiling at the windshield, he shook his head in wonder.

"Your right, she is always laughing and finding the good in everyone…just like you. It's like a refreshing breath of fresh air." He teased mercifully, pecking my hand. I giggled, only rolling my eyes to show I was ignoring that comment.

It wasn't long before we hit a rock of tension. Sitting and having conversations with people outside of the supernatural was what Paul called a 'breath of fresh air.' But no matter how much I ignored the real world, it was still there, threatening to take away my existence.

I didn't know if it was the way our eyes traced the tree lines, or if it was the way our bodies steadily moved closer as to protect the other, but it made a tidal wave of depression wash over me. My mind could conjure up dreams, happy dreams, and ones that involved no enemies or battles. I made myself see the life of marrying Paul and having his children, growing old and sitting on our front porch swing, watching the sunset fade beneath the large capture of pine trees.

Was it so hard to be happy? Spending that time with Paul's family was heaven, and experiencing the freedom of just sitting in a kitchen and talking about to newest movie out brought a yearning in me.

I wanted to break away from the madness, run away with Paul and little Mel, and maybe even bring Charlie and Heather. We could go to Oregon, build a house by the coast and create a family. Creating this world, however, was leaving my hopes dry.

We could pick up everything and leave, but we couldn't take everything. Forks and La Push held our whole lives-Paul's mainly-and holds a lot of good memories. We couldn't take our friends either, our brothers or even the fallen oak where Jacob and I spent hours on talking. I would be lying if I said I could leave and not look back.

No matter how many battles or how many enemies we make, it's my life. I will yearn to be normal and be faced with problem like jealousy and Mother Nature. I would gladly have Lauren run her greasy hands over Paul-figuratively-then have Victoria wrap her hands around his neck.

With all this on my mind, I turned to Paul and asked, "If you could change your life, would you?" He seemed stumped at my question so I reiterated, "like, if you could change the past and decide not to be a wolf so you could live a normal life, would you?"

I gave him a few seconds to gather his thoughts because I obviously had him thinking about it. Was he imagining a future like I did, sitting on the swing as we watched the sunset? "No."

"No?" I questioned once he didn't elaborate.

"No," he stated, glancing down at me, "because if I lived a normal life, who knows if I would have met you. My chances of meeting you when I'm not a wolf are slight compared to now. You probably would of graduated and gone to college and never looked back here." I could see he was bringing sadness onto himself because his eyes lost their original spark and his hand seemed weak in mine.

"What if you could change it so we were a normal couple?" I whispered, glancing down. It took him longer to answer this time and I bit my lip tensely.

"I wouldn't change a single thing about my life right now. I might spend every second of the day worrying about your safety but it strengthens my feelings for you." He turned so he could properly look at me. I vaguely remember stopping but ignored it as I looked up at him. "I wouldn't change a damn thing because as of right now, I have the perfect girlfriend, brothers, friends, and family that I finally realized I had because of my transition."

Smiling, he turned me around so one of my legs were under me and the other was hanging of the seat. "I would fight vampires every single day if it meant I could keep you and them forever."

Reaching up, I touched my lips to his much hotter ones and filled it with as much love and passion as I could find within me. I left my arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled back and put my lips by his ear. "I worry everyday about your safety or when you're patrolling. I'm left wondering if you will ever come back to me and sometimes I wish that I could take us away and live where we are free from danger."

He parted his lips to speak but I only pulled back and touched them with my fingers, "but then I think, everything happens for a reason. I might have gone through hell and back, but I have been given the greatest gift of all…you, and I would never take that away."

I could feel the relief in him as I said my last words. Kissing me once more made me feel light headed but it made me feel whole. Grinning, he put a piece of my hair back in place before saying, "you changed an inconsiderate asshole into someone so much greater, and you got to keep your masterpiece. I mean hey, everything happens for a reason yes?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling our emotional tirade simmer down at his joke. I giggled and kissed his nose cutely. Not having any of that, he grabbed the back of my head and collided his lips onto mine. Like the time in the woods, I became overwhelmed in Paul. He was everywhere and I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

I might miss the normality sometimes but I much rather have my wolf. I could indulge in the normality every once in a while but Paul was write. Everything was better this way.

I couldn't quite remember when I ended up laying across the seats of the truck, or when Paul ended up there with me, but I didn't care because his kisses were like warm, molten chocolate with a tropical breeze. Refreshing and delicious.

He trailed kisses along my jaw line before sinking deeper onto my neck. A warm flush flooded my body and I concentrated on tugging on his hair to pull him back up. Once he did so, I wrapped my hands around the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off of him easily.

Pulling back, I memorized the lines of his abs and the delicious v cut that had me simmering with want. I looked up, already picturing a smirk on his face but I gasp at the coal black coloring of his eyes as he stared into my soul.

I finally made the move and kissed him, letting my hands trail along each plane of his chest. He quickly got back up and moved so I was straddling his lap. Giggling, I continued on with our hot make out session until the annoying sound of a cell phone went off.

Since I didn't have mine on, I reached into Paul's jeans and pull out his. I flipped it open, not caring who was calling. I was happy to say that I was very annoyed. I mean where did all of this confidence show up from?

"Hello?" I rasped out, my breath still a little uneasy. I heard a confused cough before Billy's voice rang across the speaker.

"Um, Bella?" Blushing I realized what I sounded like. A horny teenager who just had a huge make-out session with her boyfriend.

"Hi-I Billy, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Paul was trying to contain his laughs from in front of me seeing as I was still straddling his waist. I hit his bare chest before climbing off, earning a disgruntled grumble escape his lips.

"I was trying to reach Paul, is he there?" I quickly handed the phone to Paul and hid my face in his shoulder, hiding my embarrassment but also listening to the conversation.

"Yes Billy?"

"Oh Paul, Sam has been trying to get a hold of you," in other words: Sam howled a hundred times but Paul was too busy making out with his girlfriend to hear, "the leeches are here."

My head snapped up and I looked at Paul in question. His eyes widened and he shook his head thoroughly. I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out hoping to get what I wanted. He shook slightly and shook his head again.

"Paul?" Billy called, interrupting us.

"Okay, I'm on it, thanks Billy." He stated before hanging up and opening the truck door.

"Come on Paul, I need to be there!" I exclaimed getting out as well. "I need to make sure none of you kill each other!"

"We won't kill each other Bella, we just need to go set up the new terms."

"I want to see them, I might hold a grudge on Edward but the others still hold a piece of my life." I whisper, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He tried looking anywhere else, but soon met my eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Fine, Fine! But you stay by my side no matter what. I still don't trust them." Another thought hit him. "You can't be out there to late anyways; Charlie is expecting you home soon."

I glared at him until he held his hands up in surrender and went to go change. Once he trotted out I realized what he wanted me to do. "Ride you, what if I fall off!" He snorted and shook his big wolfy head in negation.

It took 2 more minutes of silent bantering before I was sitting on his back as he started off in a jog. Closing my eyes and leaning forward, I felt him start gaining speed.

His whine alerted me that we had stopped. Quickly I slid off his back and dropped to the ground. Due to my lack of balance, however, I managed to trip and fall on my butt. Grimacing, I stood up and wiped the dirt and leaves off my jeans, throwing some in Paul's face every time he gave a wolfy laugh.

"Not funny," I grumbled, stalking forward. He chortled a little longer before jogging to my side and nudging me in the head with his large, wet nose. I gave no indication that he was there which resulted in him sticking his tongue out and rubbing it across my entire face.

"Eww, Paul!" I screeched, hitting him on the nose. I glared down at his form which was currently rolling around on his back making wolf-like laughs.

This time, I continued walking at a faster pace, not sparing a glance at him. My hair and face felt sticky from his saliva and I wanted to take a bath immediately.

"Bella," I didn't acknowledge the fact that he had transformed back, "Aww babe I'm sorry!" Catching up to me, he turned me so I was facing him and kissed me on the lips hard. I lost my train of thought and kissed him back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"No fair," I pouted once we pulled apart. Grinning, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"We're gonna be late," he reminded me, taking my hand. I nodded, all seriousness coming back to me as well as anxiousness. What would they do when they see me? I haven't talked to them in so long!

The answer came clear to me when I walked into the meeting place.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, looking like she really wanted to cross the treaty line and hug me. Smiling, I waved at her and looked up at Paul who tensed up.

"Don't worry," I breathed, recapturing his attention. He gave me a sour look before nodding once. I sighed sadly but place the smile back on my face.

"Glad you two could join us," Sam said bluntly. By the other's wolf's chuckles and his distained look, I realized that they all knew what Paul and I had been doing to ignore the alpha's call.

I blushed profoundly and looked down, hiding my face in Paul's chest. He chuckled, losing some of his tension.

I looked back over to the groups once I could feel my face cool down. I looked towards the other side and looked at everyone that I had missed. Emmett was beaming at me, bouncing up and down on his toes just as much as Alice was as she stood beside him. Rosalie was staring at with a look of disgust which grew as she looked at Paul. Nothing seemed to change there, which was a relief.

Carlisle was giving me a soft smile along with Esme who also had a sad look in her bright, golden eyes. She must be upset that Edward and I didn't work out. She hated seeing her children alone, and I wish that I could help, but he needs to find his true mate without me.

Jasper, stood in front of Alice, his posture in a slight defensive stance as of years of military training. He regarded me with sad eyes but I smiled at him and shook my head, hopefully a sign of forgiveness. His expression brightened a little and he smiled back.

Now Edward stood to the side, staring at the ground. I regarded him closely and saw the dark circles under his eyes and the dark black color that is his eyes. As if he knew I was looking at him, he looked up at met mine.

I gave him a half-smile though I know it wouldn't help. I might not love him as I love Paul, but I did care about him and I rather keep him as a friend than desert him entirely. I mean, he isn't hopeless.

"How about we get things started then," Sam stated evenly, staring at the coven, "you understand the terms of the treaty, however, one exception will be made for your family to cross our land, _only _if the red-head crosses over and we are following her or if we get a lead to where she is."

I was surprised that the elders would even allow them over period.

"The same is given to you and your pack." Carlisle says calmly, nodding his head. I smiled at his gentle tone and looked to see Sam's reaction which happened to be cautious. I didn't see the reason why the pack had to fear or even feel territorial over the Cullens. They haven't slipped up once, and have always been patient and caring with each wolf.

"Thank you," Sam gave slowly, crossing his arms across his chest, "have you spotted the red-head as of recent?" Sam looked uncomfortable with the welcoming air that Carlisle gave and quickly found familiar territory.

"My daughter Alice," she waved, "can see future events based on the person decision. She has seen Victoria wandering around a forest. Which one, however, hasn't been confirmed."

"Why would she be in a forest?" Paul cut in, pulling me in closer. I was also worried about this fact and looked over at Alice.

"I'm not sure…I just know she is looking for someone," her pearl-like forehead wrinkled in frustration. I grimaced at the lack of information. Victoria somehow knew the Cullens have joined us and she knew of Alice's ability. She knew not to make any decisions until she needed to.

I could tell the wolves were a little freaked out about Alice's ability but said nothing about it. Sam said a few more words to Carlisle before turning and getting the others to follow him out. Paul was about to follow with me at his side when I looked up at him in question. Glancing from me back to the vampires behind me, he sighed and said he would wait just outside the tree line.

Kissing him once on the lips, I watched him walk out, his eyes on me the entire time. When he had disappeared, I turned and stared at my once called family.

Knowing they couldn't pass the treaty line, I walked over to them and stood just in front of Carlisle who gave me a beautiful, timid smile. "It's wonderful to see you again Bella."

"You too Carlisle," I smiled back before I was engulfed in a hug by Esme. I felt tears prick my eyes as a woman I could call a mother drew me in a deep embrace. I had missed both of them completely.

"We have missed you dear," she murmured pulling back. Looking behind me, her smile took on a sad edge, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot," I breathed smiling brightly. She returned it, moving back more to hold on to Carlisle's arm. Before I knew it, I was spinning around in the air quickly.

"Happy to see me Belly bean?" Emmett asked, laughing loudly making it echo through the trees. I giggled and touched his shoulder which was bouncing up and down along with his body.

"Oh how could I forget you Em?" I replied dramatically, feigning shock. He rolled his eyes and knocked me in the shoulder softly so he wouldn't hurt me. Another tiny body hugged me from behind and I smiled at my best friend.

"Oh I missed you so much Bella! We have to catch up and some point! It seems like your fashion sense hasn't improved much though but I could always change that-"

"Alice!" I exclaimed, stopping her mid-sentence. She didn't seem to mind though and stared at me expectantly. "I missed you too Alice."

She bounced up at down, grinning like the pixie she is and couldn't help but match it. I had a piece of my family back. Rosalie didn't say anything which I expected and Jasper gave me a small smile in thanks and welcome. I returned it before I heard the soft whine of my wolf behind me.

"Promise me you will come over soon?" Alice asked with Esme nodding alongside her. I nodded quickly and turned around but not before looking over at Edward. He was staring down at the ground but met my eyes quickly. I gave him a hopeful look but all I received was a look of pain. Sighing I turned and walked back to my wolf.

It might not look like a perfect world but I was willing to try and make it one. If only a beautiful vampire would pop out of nowhere and steal Edwards's affections then life would be that much easier.

**So what do you think? Do tell because I want to make sure I'm not losing anybody here. I'm not going to do Victoria's POV again because that would be cheating. She will come in again soon but you won't see her. It will make a lasting imprint on you though ;) Wonder what she is doing... ByeByee:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I know it's been a while but here is another chapter:) It's very crazy so I hope you can keep up!**

**BPOV**

"Put. It. Down." I stated bluntly shaking a dash of salt into the soup.

"How does she do that!" Quil exclaims from behind me before I hear the thud of his chair hit the ground.

Paul chuckled, "She has eyes in the back of her head, Quil. How many times do we need to remind you?"

"To get it through his thick head," Jacob chortled, "a lot."

Hearing a _swish _in the air, I turned just in time for Jacob to catch a knife in front of his face. Not even fazed, he placed the knife back down on the table. My reaction, however, was different.

"Quil Hedrick Ateara, no throwing knives in this kitchen," I growled, placing my hands squarely on my hips. He leaned back with wide eyes while Emily sidled up to my side giggling.

"Just for that you will be going last Quil," Emily added, patting my shoulder. I smiled at her and then at Quil's horrid expression.

Once Emily and I finished making lunch, we grabbed our helpings before letting the boys attack the food. Sam—being the gentleman that he is—kissed Emily on the cheek before making himself a helping. Paul however…

"Gosh thish is shooo good!" Paul groaned around the food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, hitting him upside the head. He gave me a look as if to say, 'what was that for' before continuing to devour his food.

Besides the grunts of delight from the boys, it was silent. The guys started conversing with each other as Emily and I finished our food with manors. Embry and Jared, thankfully, washed the dishes before joining the rest of us in the living room.

It had been a week since the meeting with the Cullens, and life had become peaceful again. There had been no sign of Victoria which was a good and bad thing. It meant my wolves weren't in any danger but it meant something big must be coming.

I wrapped myself around Paul's chest and he in turn wrapped his arm around my smaller form. Kissing my head we all started talking once more, and in a short time, we started back on the serious topics.

"She hasn't even grazed the border?" Jacob questioned, looking over at Sam.

Shaking his head, he threw his arm around Emily in comfort as she gazed at everyone nervously. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Well maybe the Cullen's have found something," I threw in, leaving a sullen mood. They didn't like to be reminded that they were working with the Cullens now; no matter how much they needed them.

"We haven't heard anything," Sam stated simply, looking away from me. I rolled my eyes just as the phone rang in the hallway. Emily stood up to answer it, kissing Sam on the lips quickly before disappearing.

"I could go-"

"No Bella." Paul interrupted his form stiffening. I sighed, turning my head to give him a stern look.

"Paul," I warned, touching his cheek. His eyes softened and I could see his resolve breaking. "I will go over to the Cullens and ask them if they have heard anything. I said I would visit too, and I'm not breaking my promise."

"She can take care of herself Paul," Jacob added, smirking at me. I winked at him before giving Paul the puppy dog eyes. His beautiful lips twitched once before a sigh resonated through them.

"Fine Bella, but I am driving you over there," Paul conceded grumpily. I leaned back against him, content with his response.

"What do you think she is planning?" Embry questioned, continuing the conversation.

"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about it." Sam replied, his eyebrows scrunching together. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What if-"Paul didn't even get to finish the rest of his sentence because at that second Emily ran back into the room.

"It was Billy…Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack." She announced, rushing over to Sam. Everyone jumped up as Emily filled us in on the situation.

Harry was checked in at the small hospital on the reservation. His vitals aren't looking very good. Doctors are saying that he might not make it.

Harry, Billy, and Charlie had been life-long friends, so I'm sure Charlie would be there too. It must be killing him and I felt the urge to be with him right now.

As we all made our way to the hospital, I kissed Paul quickly on the lips, telling him that I would be with my dad. Of course, Paul understood and said he would help wherever he needed to, but would be there if I needed him.

I loved him for it.

Once we reached the hospital, I raced inside to find my dad sitting in one of the ratty hospital chairs with dry tear marks layering his face. I took the empty seat beside him as did I see Jacob do the same to Billy.

"Hey Dad," I breathed, touching his shoulder. Charlie jumped in surprise before giving me a withering look. His eyes were cloudy as they tried to hide the pain from me.

"Bells," he replied softly, grabbing my hand. I gripped it tight, leaning my head on his shoulder so he would know that I was here for him.

Looking around the waiting room, I noticed the pack sitting with each other, saddened looks on their faces as they waited for the doctor to come back with the results. Harry had been undergoing tests and operations in order to save his life.

Paul met my eyes and gave me a small smile which I returned a little more tearfully. It hurt to be away from his embrace, but I needed to be with my dad right now.

Looking the other way, I noticed Sue Clearwater staring straight at the wall, eyes glazed over with tears but with no will to fall over. A younger girl sat by her side, clutching her hand as tears ran down her face. Beautiful black hair fell past her shoulders and strong athletic build marked her arms and legs.

_It must be Leah Clearwater_, I thought, looking at the connection between her and her mom. I noticed her glaring daggers at Sam and remembered what happened between her, Sam, and Emily. Seeing her ex-boyfriend with his fiancé wasn't helping in this situation.

Another boy, who looked to be only 15, sat on the other side of Sue, looking as if he was trying to be strong, but losing his grip on his emotions. I could only mark him as Seth Clearwater.

The family comforted each other as they waited and all I could do was the same for Charlie.

An hour later, a doctor walked out of the swinging doors, and just by his expression, I could tell we were at a loss. Sue instantly dropped her head into her hands, loud gut-wrenching sobs releasing from her chest. Leah threw her arms around her mom and Seth just sat there as if he was in shock.

I wrapped my arms around my dad when the first tears fell and I knew he felt grateful for the comfort. Even though I barely remembered Harry, he was still a great friend of my family and I couldn't stop my own tears from leaking from my eyes. I cried for the people grieving as well as the life we had lost.

The cries were the only sound in the waiting room; the doctor never said anything, knowing he didn't have to. Not even 10 minutes later, I felt Charlie move from my arms and kiss my forehead.

"I need to take Sue home; I don't think she can take any more of this." He whispered, standing up. I gave him a reassuring smile before nodding. Watching him walk to Sue, I felt warm arms slide around my waist and pair of lips kisses my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella."

Turning, I touched Paul's cheek with a sad smile. "You knew him better than me, so shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"It was a loss to all of us," he replied, resting his forehead on mine. Realization dawned on my face as I took in his words.

"Emily…Harry was her uncle." I whispered, turning towards where I had left the others earlier. Jake was still there, as well as Jared, but the others seemed to have left.

"Sam took her home, Quil and Embry went home to their parents. " Jared replied simply, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder but looking at me. We all felt the need for comfort right now. I turned to Jake and saw some tears still lingering in his eyes which quickly made me pull him in a hug. Jake was around Harry just as much as his dad and knew him more than me.

"I'm okay Bells," he whispered, pulling back. I placed a hand on his cheek and wiped a stray tear away softly. "My dad though…"

"Go," I stated, "be with him." Billy needed his son just as much as Jake needed his dad.

Kissing my forehead, he nodded and left with Jared who kissed me on the cheek as he left. Smiling, sadly, I turned back around and fell into Paul's arms. He held me for a considerably long time, kissing me on my forehead or cheeks every so often to show me he wasn't going anywhere.

"I should probably take you home so you can be there when Charlie arrives," he whispered in my ear, pulling back slightly to brush my hair back in a soothing motion. I nodded silently and let him lead me towards his truck.

It was silent in the car but we didn't need to convey our words with voice. I snuggled under his arm as he drove with one hand, resting my head on his chest so I could listen to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Once we reached the house, I urged him to come in with me to which he complied instantly. We walked over to the couch and he sat down first before pulling me into his lap. I couldn't help but let my mind roam over the past hours and let a few straw tears fall from the heartache and pain many were going through right now.

Paul lifted my chin and saw the tear stains on my cheek. A pained look crossed his face before he dipped down and kissed my cheeks tenderly and then kissing my lips just as tenderly. I threw all the emotions I was feeling into the kiss and felt him respond exactly the same.

"I hate seeing you upset," he breathed against my lips, pecking them twice before pulling me in again. When we broke this time, I shook my head.

"I just feel bad for all of the people who lost someone today, I barely knew Harry from the time I was down here, but for all of you on the reservation that knew him as a father figure and an elder…" I shook my head again. "Sue looked so heartbroken, as if she was losing her other half," I paused locking eyes with Paul to convey what I was talking about. "It made me think…"

"That scares me," he commented giving me a sideways smirk. I knew he was trying to get my mind away from it and cheer me up, but it only annoyed me.

"This isn't funny Paul," I snapped turning around so I wasn't facing him. "Put yourself in Sue's place, the heartbreak she must be experiencing..."

I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to Paul. I barely survived Edward leaving, but with my actual soul mate…I wouldn't be coming back.

"Don't think like that," his voice was shaky, "please Bella. I couldn't-I can't picture you d-"His arms tightened on my waist and he didn't finish the word.

I leaned my back into his chest and looked at him from where my head rested in his neck. His eyes were trained forward, probably hiding the fact that the thought tormented him as it did me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I had moved my eyes down towards my hands so I didn't notice the wave of anger rush into him. "You're always trying to torment me aren't you?"

Shocked, I snapped forward and looked at him with a gaping mouth. I couldn't understand his words or his attitude change.

"No Paul, of course not!" I exclaimed. A flicker of confusion lit his eyes before the anger returned.

"It's like every time I try to make you happy you turn it around on me. What am I, your personal punching bag?" He growled, pushing me off his lap and onto the couch.

I froze in my frazzled position, staring up at his stiff form. I couldn't remember a time that Paul had been this angry. It was like he turned into a completely different person.

No…like the person he was before we met.

"You know Isabella; I've had plenty of girls who would have treated me a whole of a lot better than this shit." Immediately as he said these words, I jumped up with tears in my eyes and slapped him across the face for the second time since I met him.

"If you truly believe that then go ahead and find one of those girls, asshole." This time I stood there trembling in anger. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Paul, but I sure don't want it in my house. Where you got any of this, is mind-blowing, so if you really believe everything you just said then walk out that door right now and don't look back."

My heart fell apart right after he was gone.

What just happened? It was like he picked an argument just to have one, trying to find something to get mad at. This wasn't like him; the Paul I knew was caring, considerate, sarcastic and happy. I fell in love with him. He acted like the guy I first met.

I couldn't believe any of the things he said, but they were said. I wasn't dreaming.

Sliding to my knees, I felt a sob lift from my throat. I tried reassuring myself that it was just a fight, he would come back. It wasn't over between us. It couldn't be.

Clapping interrupted my sobs and I looked up shocked.

"That was wonderful Bella; you finally let the dog out." Victoria chortled with a sly smirk on my face. A girl with blonde hair and red highlights stood by her side, giving Victoria uneasy glances and me confused ones.

The smug look on her face told me everything, she was the reason Paul acted out of place. "What did you do to him?" I whispered.

"Oh it wasn't me," she said waving her hand towards the girl with red eyes, "it was Bliss, but that's not your question is it? Don't worry I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I snap backing up. Sighing, she walked towards Charlie's recliner and relaxed into it.

"I'll just wait until your ready then; if your father comes home early…I am a little hungry." She gave a Cheshire smile which iced my heart over.

"Leave him out of this," I growl, clenching my hands into fists.

With a movement too quick for my eyes, she had her hand at my throat cutting off my breathing. "Then I suggest you come with me."

I got lightheaded quickly but she dropped her hand before I could pass out. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Those wolves have become a nuisance and your boyfriend has kept you away from me for too long. I think a little heartbreaking is in order, and if one falls, then they all fall." She whispered before grabbing my arm.

With a sharp tap, I lost my vision and sank into unconsciousness.

**PPOV **

It was like I was waking up from a bad dream. I sat up straight in my bed breathing hard and looked around confused. The sun was down, but I never remember coming home. All I remember was the dream.

It was like I was being controlled, letting words leave my body and making motions that I didn't want to make. I wasn't in control.

Looking towards my phone, I saw it smashed in pieces. A bad feeling started churning in my stomach and unlike last time, I instantly knew what it was.

"Bella," I panicked, jumping through my open window and racing straight into the forest and into my wolf form.

_ Paul, what's wrong?_Sam asked instantly, sensing my panic and fear. I couldn't speak to him; all I could think was Bella.

_What's wrong with Bella, Paul?_Jacob exclaimed, racing after me as did Sam and one of the others. I stopped concentrating on them and used all of my energy in running.

Right as I stepped out of the forest in human form, I noticed the same scent we had been tracking for the past months; the red-head and another scent that I didn't recognize.

Noticing Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, I opened the door and noticed the scent get stronger. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as I realized my bad dream was real.

"Paul," Sam whispered fiercely, "come outside before you waking up Charlie."

Shakily, I stepped outside and into the darkness of the forest. Jacob jogged over and shook his head, "She isn't in her room."

"Paul what happened after you left the hospital?" Sam ordered, turning his gaze on me.

"I took her here and she asked me to stay so I did. We were talking and just sitting on the couch…and then this sort of anger took over. I couldn't control what I was saying or what I was doing. I said things that I never would have said in my entire life and I…I hurt her…I fought with her and then I walked out. I don't remember going home."

"Leech," Embry snarled attracting our attention, "Bella said that some of them have powers or talents. No doubt the red-head found one that could control Paul mentally."

Shocked, I ran the words through my head. I was being controlled by a leech. Roaring, I swiped at the tree behind me before throwing my fists into it repeatedly.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Jared placed his hand on my shoulder. I fiercely ran my hands over my eyes before continuing to stare at the torn tree. "She was taken because I wasn't strong enough to break free of some stupid compulsion."

"We'll get her back," Jared replied, pulling my away from the tree.

"Victoria wanted to kill her though. What if-"

"You would know if the leech killed her. She is up to something," Sam stated, turning to the rest of the pack. Embry, Quil perimeter La Push, check for any breaks. Jared, Jacob follow the scents and tell me what you find." They all left, Jared giving me a pat on the shoulder before running with Jacob.

Sam stood in front of me, and I leaned against the tree to hold myself up. He towered over me as my leader and my friend. "Paul, I need you to concentrate really hard on where Bella is."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I growl, feeling a tug in my stomach.

"Use the imprint; let it pull you towards her. You will know where to find her, if you find the imprint in your wolf."

Nodding, I phase into my wolf and look at him. He waves his hands forward as a way of telling me to go ahead. Sighing, I close my eyes and focus on Bella, picturing her beautiful face in my head. I felt my stomach swirl again, but no tugging. Frustrated, I focused harder and forced myself to find her…soul? Is that what I was looking for? She was my soul mate so...

I pushed my mind into my heart, finding the connection that I had to Bella. Feeling a tug finally, I dug deeper until my head was filled with Bella. Opening my eyes, I immediately sprinted towards where I was being pulled. I felt Sam hot on my heels as we made twists and turns through the forest.

Surprisingly, we were headed towards the cliffs.

Sam called the others, and they soon followed both Sam and I. I slowed when I reached the cliffs, sniffing the leech infested air quickly.

I pushed my way through the brush, still in my wolf form and looked around. I could smell Bella's scent and the red heads but they were nowhere in sight.

_She was here; this is where the imprint pulled me._ I said confused, sniffing the ground.

_They must have left not too long ago, keep trying Paul,_Sam stated, walking toward the ledge and looking down. I felt for the tug and it moved me towards the water, into La Push, and then into Forks. I turned around to follow it, but discovered a piece of paper nailed to a tree.

**I was very close to drowning her little wolf, but I'm a fan for dramatics. Her mate comes alone, or the fire gets turned on.**

_Fire, what fire! _I yell panicked.

_Paul, _Sam warns, _don't do anything stupid. _

_She said to go alone Sam, don't worry you will know if something happens. As long as I stay wolf. _I tell him quickly. Giving me a look, I wait for him to agree.

When the first nod signals a yes, I take off to get my imprint back…and hopefully not die.

**Told you it was crazy, the scene with Victoria will be long and the Cullen's will come in and people will get hurt and it will be crazier than this chapter, I think...**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! It means alot to me and I'm glad so many of you like reading it! This one is filled with suspense and I hope I captured the emotions of everyone right, so please ENJOY!**

_Stupid…I am so stupid! _

Another heated glare leaves my eyes, burning a hole through her bright, red tresses. Anger rolls over me in waves, igniting my adrenaline.

Was it so hard to live my life without her ruining it?

I was fine before I came to Forks. Every day in Phoenix was the same. Of course it was boring, but it was neutral…common. I didn't have to worry about my life and others like I do now. If I were to leave this town and go live with my mom then it would be a breath of fresh air.

However, that would mean leaving the person I love more than the entire world. A white-hot branding would hurt less than leaving Paul for a normal life. Even now, as I stand in the center of a field with fuel spread all around me, I still know that I made the right choice coming.

Paul and the pack were coming. I know they were, and they would finish this problem once and for all. If anything, I wish I had supernatural powers so I could kill Victoria myself.

It didn't help that Bliss used her powers on someone other than Paul. Someone who could have hurt me in another life.

_Edward._

He stood with a strong militia stance, hands secured behind his back, chin held high, and feet shoulder-length apart. It was meant to build power and give enough leverage to attacked a person from any direction.

Rich, golden eyes stared forward with covered lens. Seeing the look of concentration on Bliss's face informed me that it was taking a lot of mental energy to keep this kind of hold on him. Her bottom lip quivered, whether from regret or fear I wasn't sure, and her fingers curled into her palms.

I wanted to call out to her, break her concentration, but Victoria would surely kill her for it. I didn't want the girl to die, even though she did control Paul, because she lacked free will to leave. She looked only fifteen, maybe even fourteen, and I wondered how old a vampire had to be, to be considered legal.

Edward told me once that immortal children were against the law. They had no sense of morals, and was not old enough to decide right from wrong. For instance, killing a small village with the swipe of a finger.

I wanted to accuse Victoria, but then how would I fare from her satisfaction if I were wrong?

Biting my lip, I held back my growl of frustration. With a sharp look down, adrenaline lifted my sense and halted the other emotions coursing through me.

I knew Victoria's plan, it was rather simple. She was going to burn me with fire, just like Edward did to James. Very melodramatic, but I didn't care. As long as Victoria burned with me and left my friends and family alone once and for all.

I didn't want to die, I wanted to walk away from this with Paul by my side and the pack following, but if worse comes to worse. I would give my life, a distraction to Victoria, before the pack would descend and tear her to pieces.

I wasn't going to be terrified of her...not anymore. She has hurt my family, and threatened to hurt my friends. That was not okay with me. She was not getting away this time.

I shot another glare at her fierce, red-head, and this time she caught it with her own smug look. The look held a secret that she just couldn't wait to show. I hated secrets, but I hated _her _secrets even more.

I just wish I hadn't passed out at my house. That short period during unconsciousness was trivial. I knew something had happened and I knew she was hiding it from me, using it as a liability for when the pack came. It was the only flaw I could find in her plan. Or in what I thought was her plan.

Wishing for extra time to figure it out, I dug my foot into the ground and felt my eyes turn to slits. She didn't seem unsettled in the least, in fact she turned around without another glance and stared into the empty forest.

However, I now realize it wasn't empty. Horrified, I realized further that it wasn't exactly full either. A lone separate figure emerge from the underbrush, teeth bared and growls slipping through his canine teeth.

I knew immediately who it was, how could I not? Paul's tail swished animatedly, as a clock hand counted down the minutes before all hell broke loose.

Looking behind him, I prayed others would emerge behind him, but only shadows danced in the background. I shook my head, wanting to exclaim in fear, surprise, and horror. Paul came alone, by himself, without the pack.

What the _hell _is wrong with him?

"Paul," I whispered shaking my head, "no."

Lowering his head, he sneered at Victoria, wanting to pounce on her immediately. Quickly, Edward was standing beside me with an iron-like grip on my arm. A snap resounded from the grip and I felt a cry leave my lips. I was positive that it was broken now.

In his other hand though, was a lit match, its color flickering against the sun's ray. Dread encased me, shooting ice into my veins and into my heart.

My eyes left the fire right when a whine filled the field. I looked at Paul but his eyes were flickering from the flame to the gasoline infested ground. Without warning, he shimmered back down to his human-form, anxiously throwing his shorts on.

"Stop! Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let her go," Paul shouted, gripping his hair tightly. Both he and I knew that if he made one step towards me then I would be going up in flames.

"I see you received my note," Victoria replied, ignoring his cries of protest. I looked over at her confused.

"I came alone, just like you asked, now let her go." His eyes were tortured, stance shaken with fear, and bottom lip bitten to hold back sound. The shaky breath that I had barely been producing, ceased to exist.

This was the part of Victoria's plan that I had been missing. The note. Paul couldn't be that stupid though, he would come alone without a plan. For love of god please tell me he had a plan.

"You came alone, which is fabulous, but I'm not letting her go." Victoria replied nonchalantly, strutting around my circle of oil. I couldn't create a single glare towards her, all my thought processes were pointed towards God.

"You said-" Paul shouted venomously, his foot skidding forward. Instantly, his eyes shot to the flame Edward was holding. I could see him lower the match slightly, and the fist holding my heart tightened as well. I could feel a thought slide through my barriers and wished to hold it back. I would say that I would risk my life every day, but the truth was...I didn't want to die.

A whimper left my lips as well as Paul's name. His stare folded into mine and we just gazed at each other helplessly.

"I never said I was going to let her go dog. Whether you came alone or not, I'm still going to set your girlfriend on fire." Victoria hissed, slithering up next to Edward and I. Leaning heavily on his shoulder, she traced a line down my throat with her long, red fingernail.

Paul growled a response, but I had lost my concentration. My line of sight was on Bliss's small figure standing on the far side of the field. She flickered between holding her gaze on Edward and looking between Paul and Victoria. As if seeing my eyes on her, however, she met my eyes timidly. I pleaded with her, through our connection and saw her resolve shake.

The fist loosened on my heart lightly and I felt myself take a small breath. If she would just drop the control over Edward...

A ragged tension ran through Edward, one that tightened the hold on my arm. I squeaked, dropping Bliss's gaze and looking up at him. Neither Victoria nor Paul noticed the exchange and continued to argue with the other.

"Bella," his breath fluttered against my ear. I heard the suppressed agony in his voice and sighed in relief. He was back to himself again, though it didn't help how tortured he sounded.

Looking over at Bliss, I saw her nod at me softly, her unspoken words saying _I'm sorry_. I nodded back and watched her disappear into the trees. Clenching Edward's pant leg beside me, I whispered as soft as I could.

"Edward, don't let go."

"Why?" His whisper was frantic, almost shocked. Leaning back, so I was up against his chest, I shuttered out a breath as I watched Paul take another step forward.

"She needs to believe that you are still on her side," I replied, flinching when I saw a shot of pain lance through Paul. Whatever Victoria was saying was knocking him down. I needed him to be strong, and keep Victoria distracted.

Edward must have realized that situation, because he relaxed his hold on my broken arm, but kept his face void and emotionless. To my right, I saw the match in Edward's hand burn down lower. Soon enough it would be out for good.

"Are any of the wolves around?" I whispered, letting my eyes flicker around the forest.

"Sam and Embry are behind us, Jared and Quil are the sides."

"Can they see me?"

"Yes?" Edward's gaze flickered down to me confused. He didn't understand my last question. I looked at him, asking him to trust me.

Nodding, he faced forward once more and grew emotionless. I lifted my hand off of his leg and waved my hand around in a slow circle, hoping it would bring in some of the wolves attention. Edward was being controlled anymore, so if the wolves came, Victoria had no way of killing me to get to Paul.

I lifted one finger, holding it there for a second before lifting another one. Tuning back into the conversation, I finally noticed what they were talking about.

"...nothing with her anymore! You hate our race, so wouldn't you find my death a little more gratifying than a humans!" Paul yelled, an undercurrent of pleading laced in.

I sucked in a sharp breath. What the hell was Paul doing. He was giving himself up to die because he thinks if he doesn't I will. I needed to tell him that it wouldn't happen but he wasn't looking at me. I held up another finger and then waved my hand forward sharply.

Nothing happened.

I repeated the gesture, but still nothing happened. Nothing was happening as I imagined it would.

"I hate your race, that's true, but why should I let her go? She's a problem. She should have die when James bit her, but she didn't. She doesn't belong with vampires, or werewolves, or even humans!" She exclaimed, stalking up to him. "But if it makes you feel better, I can kill you first?"

"Paul, stop this, please," I pleaded, leaning forward. Edward pulled me back, probably to stop me from sprinting to Paul and getting myself killed.

"I won't let her hurt you," he stated, gazing strongly into my eyes. I shook my head adamantly, wanting to tell him that she won't, but with Victoria staring at me with her terrifying eyes, I didn't want to give anything away.

If Victoria knew something was different, she would act out...and the closet one to her is Paul. I couldn't let her hurt him.

"Isn't it great Isabella! You get front row seats!" Victoria gloated, clapping her hands together. Paul glared at her, while I stared in horror.

"Your weak, Victoria!" I shouted, pulling her gaze away from Paul. "You have to kill people to get power. How pathetic...what would James think of you?"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about, little girl." Victoria sneered, turning towards me completely. Paul gave me an owl-like look. I could see the message he was trying to send, _what the hell are you doing?_

"Did he even love you? Or did he love you because he feared you would kill him if he didn't?" I provoked, smirking at her. It seemed it was working, because she stalked forward angrily. I felt Edward tense as she stood in front of both of seething.

"You want to die first, is that it? No matter what, you are both going to die. Now stop playing childish games." She breathed, sliding her finger down my cheek. "Fine, Edward kill her."

"No."

Victoria seemed shocked at his backlash, glaring harshly at him. "I said kill her."

"No."

Victoria seemed to remember an important piece of information because she spun around, frantically looking around the clearing. With her moment of scrutiny, I was pushed behind Edward as he took a protective stance in front of me. Paul seemed frozen in place, staring at the scene in front of him confused. Quickly, I turned around and looked towards the empty forest as a clash of thunder crashed through the clearing.

"SAM!" I screamed, barely heard over the roaring thunder. Immediately, two wolves sprinted through the clearing, passing me by in a blur. Victoria, who had struggled with Edward, now fought with both Sam and Embry.

Standing alone, I watched as Paul jumped into the fray. I could smell the easy victory a mile away. The fist over my heart, let go and I fell to the ground, watching the wolves kill their enemy.

If I hadn't been paying so close attention, maybe I would have seen them coming. Two newborns sprinted from the treeline behind me, one towards the battle and the other towards me. My eyes widened when he stopped in front of me. A lighted match in his hand.

"Bye-bye human," he grinned, dropping the match. I turned to run from the spot, but when I turned around, another newborn was standing behind me. Instantly, I felt the heat of the flame smother me.

A loud scream echoed around the large clearing as I fell to the ground in agony. Laughter enveloped me, but it wasn't the laughter I wanted to hear. I couldn't seen anything past the fire, and at this point I just wanted someone to kill me.

My heartbeat raised drastically, and I felt my chest rise and fall faster than it should be. I opened my mouth to scream again, but no sound would come out.

Suddenly, I wasn't the only one there.

Without a strangled cry, I was lifted out of the fire and thrown to the ground beside the other body. Burns wrapped his chest and face, but his eyes were alive and filled with burning agony. His hands were patting down the flames on my clothes, but I could still feel where they left their marks.

"Bella, are you alright?" Paul asked frantically, leaning over my limp body. I opened my mouth, but only shallow breaths came out.

Fire was a horrible way to die. I would think supernatural disasters would be the end of me, but no, only a simple fire.

I remembered the conversation I had with Paul earlier.

_"Put yourself in Sue's place, the heartbreak she must be experiencing..."_

_'__Don't think like that," his voice was shaky, "please Bella. I couldn't-I can't picture you d-"His arms tightened on my waist and he didn't finish the word._

It was irony biting us in the butt. I wanted to pull Paul to me, kiss him with all the love I had left. I had so many things to tell him, but I couldn't speak a single word.

"Don't die on me Bella," he whispered, tortured, "please don't die. I need you."

A tear slipped down my cheek silently, and as it touched one of the burns, I felt a flicker of pain. Her body was beginning to go numb.

"Third degree burns," a voice whispered behind him, "her body needs to regenerate the lost tissue and all of her nerves have been damaged-"

"Will she be okay?" Paul growled, not liking the long doctor examination.

"She needs sleep, but she will be okay."

I would be okay. Happiness surged through me and another tear rolled down my cheek. Paul's hand wiped it away before it could touch the same burn again. Closing my eyes, I felt the joy of sleep float down on me.

**PPOV**

"Bella!" I exclaimed when her eyes shut. Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"She needs to sleep, her body will repair the damage but it will hurt, and I rather she wasn't awake to feel it." He stated, staring down at her sympathetically.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head down so it rested on hers. I could still see her form as if it burned itself into my eyelids. Most of her shirt burned off, charred skin layered her stomach and legs. Smaller burns worked their way higher, destroying her skin on her neck and face. No wonder she couldn't talk.

I couldn't get the image out of my mind. The one where the two vampires surrounded her as she screamed in agony. A match dropped on the oil surrounding her, and I didn't realize until now that her clothes were bathed in gasoline too. The fire spread quickly, traveling up her legs, over her stomach, and then chest, and then her entire body was on fire.

I didn't think before I started running towards her. I saw the other Cullen's race through the trees at the same time. I transformed in the air, pulling Bella's hot form with me as I pulled her from the fire. We hit the ground and I quickly took work at putting out the flames on her body.

"We should get her to Emily's, Paul," Sam stated softly, touching my shoulder. The burns on my skin had already started to heal.

I nodded, picking myself up with Bella securely in my arms. Everyone made a path as I walked with Bella towards La Push. I heard the others speaking behind me, but ignored them as I walked past the raging fire of vampire parts and towards the shadows of the trees.

I almost lost her, she almost died on me. The intense fear that had welled up in my chest had faded but turned into mountains of relief. Tears broke down over my face as I kissed her cheek softly and walked away from the horrible memories that had just occurred.

**So what do you think? The one vampire that dropped the match was Riley, but I didn't feel like introducing him. The other two were newborns. I hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think! The whole story isn't out there yet, but neither Paul nor Bella know about it yet;) I'll leave that for anothe chapter!**

**BYE!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone:) Thank you to the people that reviewed, favorite, and followed the last chapter:) It makes my day to know that people are still sticking with this story as it comes to a close. Of course we still have a few more chapters to go, but I'm glad to have the support for the whole story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be a little shorter but cute and important. Please ENJOY:)**

**BPOV**

"She reminds me of Sleeping Beauty."

"A Pwincess?"

"A pretty princess."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, I told Paulie to give her a kiss so she would wake up."

"Eww, but boys have cooties!"

"But she will wake up because you know what they say in Sleeping Beauty?"

"Nooo."

"Only a true love's kiss will wake her up."

"Ohhh."

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"Me too, I miss Bebe."

Two sighs float through the room, silencing all other words. I felt disorientated. My body ached in several spaces and I felt like scratching all of them.

Searching, I managed to find the muscles involved in opening my eyes. Crust layered the edges of my eyelids, and I felt it tug when I managed to peel them open. There wasn't any light in the small room I was laying in. Curtains covered the sun coming in but managed to leave a dim glow. Grateful, I took in the small room, wondering whose room I was currently occupying.

Small movement caught my attention and I smiled softly. Claire's small body was huddled beside me, clutching the blanket above my thigh. Melanie's slightly bigger form was sitting on the corner, also playing with a thread from the bed.

"I look like a princess?" I joked. Each girl's heads shot up and looked at me surprised.

"Yes!" Claire squealed, throwing her tiny arms around me. "A pretty, pretty princess!" Melanie added, embracing me as well. I hid the aching pain I was feeling and wrapped my arms around both girls tenderly.

"Thank you for waking me up," I whispered, pulling back and smiling at them.

Eyes widened, they looked at each other and then back at me.

"Us?" Mel asked, pointing at her. Claire looked over at the older girl and copied her actions.

"Yes, your presences woke me up. It felt like magic," I whispered, leaning in as if I was telling them a secret. Both girls seemed amazed at the term and then started bouncing up at down.

"I have to tell Paulie! Come on Clairey!" Mel exclaimed, jumping off the bed and rushing to the door. I giggled as Claire stumbled after her, falling down once before stubbornly getting back up and chasing her friend.

I could hear their squeals a mile away as they told-hopefully-Paul. A longing filled my chest as I thought of him and I closed my eyes again. I hope he doesn't remember what Bliss did to him. I didn't want him to think that I thought he was telling the truth. I knew he wasn't.

Except the part about torturing him…that part was true. I'm always the bearer of bad news. I just hope that life slows down now that Victoria is dead. Well…if Victoria was dead. I never saw her burn. All I remember was me burning. I should have considered the possibility that she wasn't alone.

I'm only human…

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and I crack my eyes open slowly. Resting on the door, Paul looked at me, his eyes smoldering into mine. Smiling, I lift my hand and hold it out to him.

"You made their day," he whispered, taking my hand and sitting timidly on the bed. A shot of electricity went through my arm and created a warm sensation across my body.

I didn't answer him though, looking down awkwardly as blood rushed to my face. We lapsed into an awkward silence.

Frowning, I rubbed circles into his hand, peeking up at his face. He was staring down at my movements, memorized.

"I almost lost you," he choked finally, fighting the silence. Silently, I released his hand and molded it along his jaw, pulling his face up to look at me.

I replied, "I could say the same thing."

Puckering his lips, he shook his head and retorted, "this is different."

"_How?_" I exclaim in disbelief. "You came to the clearing alone. You told her that she could kill you!"

"So she would let you go! I was pulling at straws, Bella! I was desperate! You were seconds away from being set on fire and I was doing everything I could-"

"I know," I interrupted, looking down. I was being selfish. The pain we were both feeling at the time made us both desperate.

A warm finger touched my chin and I instantly looked up, not needing the push up. A smile lay on his lips. "I'm just glad you're okay."

My hand went towards his dark locks of hair, slipping into the soft bundle as I pulled down. Our lips hovered together, not yet touching but close enough to feel each warm breath on my face. "About that night you were taken…"

"I understand, you don't need to explain it to me." Each breath set fire to my lungs, burning a path through my body as his presence wrapped around me. Frustrated, I pulled his hesitant lips toward me and kissed him.

It was like you could hear the imaginary _click _sound as our souls reconnected. Both of us sighed into the other, feeling the attached feeling come back to us. I felt his tongue reach out and trace my lips, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth, I let our tongues wrestle dominantly, fighting for more contact.

"Eww is dat true loves kiss?" Claire whispered from the doorway. Giggling, I pulled back and turned to the two peeking from the doorway.

"I think so," Melanie whispered before the girl's giggled and sped away. Grinning, I look up at Paul happily and just relax as I stare up at my true love.

"Ow, okay I'm almost there." I mutter, reaching for the door handle. Paul was in the kitchen, fetching me a grilled cheese sandwich. He wouldn't let me out of the bed, but I needed to start moving around. I couldn't just stay in the bed forever. There were things that needed to be done and I didn't have time to rest.

"Finally," I pant, turning the door handle. The fire did its worst to the lower half of my body, tearing away my calves, shins, thighs, and feet. Each step felt like it was going to split open, but I ignored it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul voiced. Jumping, I looked through the door to where Paul's voice was. Only, he wasn't there? Confused, I take a step out of the room. "She needs to rest."

Understanding down on me as I realized he wasn't talking to me. I exhaled in relief and took another painful step away from the god awful room. "I just need to talk to her."

Freezing, I connected the voice to the face. What was Edward doing here? On the wolves territory? He could be killed for breaking the treaty!

"I'm not letting you in, this isn't my house and I don't think Sam will enjoy a vampire relaxing in his living room. Nor do I mind a vampire talking to my girlfriend. Let's not forget that you almost _killed _her-"

"Paul!" I commanded, stopping his rant. His voice shut off and I heard his quick footsteps run towards me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" His voice was as stiff as his posture. Glancing back, he checked to make sure Edward wasn't following him.

"I'm not sitting in that damn bed anymore, Paul." I muttered stubbornly, leaning against his body. A sigh left his beautiful lips and I yearned to lean up and kiss them.

"How about you stay in the room for a couple seconds and then I'll come get you. We can do whatever you want after that." Paul said timidly. I frowned.

"I know he's here," I replied bluntly, looking behind him.

"Which is_ exactly_ why I want you to wait here," he exhaled.

"He won't hurt me," I said, touching his shoulder. A loud, gust of air escaped from him mouth. I could only guess that he was getting frustrated with me. Glaring, I pulled away from him and started walking towards the living room. My flinch of pain made the decision for him. Quickly, he swept me into his arms and started walking.

He shot me a look. "You're gonna be the death of me, Swan."

"Don't be so dramatic, Lahote," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes, he swung me into the living room and onto Emily's plush couch. Paul grumbled under his breath before heading for the door.

Leading Edward inside, Paul shot me a disgruntled look making me giggle. He took the seat next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked up.

Something looked different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He didn't age, so nothing physically looked different, but his entire presence felt…off. "Edward."

"Bella," he stated, giving the same greeting.

Clearing my throat, I broke the awkward silence with a question. "So what are you doing here?"

A million thoughts seemed to flow through his eyes, searching for the right place to start. "I came to inform you that my family I leave for England tomorrow. "

That was definitely not what I expected him to say. My mouth fell open and I gaped at him. "_England?_"

"We decided that we needed a change of scenery. We will leave all of you with a way to contact us so if trouble arises, you can get in touch." He replied smoothly, looking between Paul and me. After the initial shock wore off, I nodded my head.

"Of course, Edward, thank you for coming and telling us." I whispered, knowing he could hear me just fine. He could hear the double meaning in my voice. _Thanks for telling me where you're going this time. _

"Of course…also, there is another matter I need to discuss." A relaxed expression slid onto his face and I grew confused. "The night we came home after the events with Victoria, we had a visitor."

"Bliss showed up at our house, one to beg for forgiveness, and two, asking for help. She was turned at 16, and she knows that she can't go back to her parent's house. Esme offered her a place with us."

I stared at him in shock. Bliss was part of the Cullens now? How strange, but how perfect.

I could tell the difference in Edward now. Even though Bliss used him to try and kill me, she had never wanted to. She was just a scared newborn fearing for her life. Behind the mask, Edward looked happy with fact that she was staying with them.

"That's amazing, Edward. I'm sure all of you can help her more than anyone else in the world." We exchanged a smile. Switching his gaze from mine, he analyzed Paul. He had been sitting quietly, letting Edward and I converse. I could see Paul eyeing Edward, but his shoulders were relaxed. I could tell her was relieved that they were leaving.

"My threat is still intact. Hurt her and I will hurt you." Edward stated strongly. I blushed at his words, but shot him a stern look. "I guess that's all I have to say."

"Thank you for coming by, Edward…I really appreciate it." I reply, making a move to stand up. Paul shook his head and pushed me back down, standing up and walking towards the front door to let Edward out. I smiled at his gesture, and waved at Edward one more time before watching the door shut in on his figure.

"I still don't like him," Paul stated gruffly, sitting on the couch. "But," he continued, seeing my narrowed eyes, "I am grateful that he saved your life."

"I think it was Bliss we had to be grateful for. If she wouldn't have let go of her compulsion…"

"Then Edward would have killed you and I would have asking for the same." Paul whispered, kissing my forehead. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"You would have…asked to be killed?" I whispered, my heart clenching at the thought. I couldn't imagine a world without Paul. There were people that needed him, a family that would mourn for him.

"Of course. Living in a world…that you're not in…is significantly and utterly painful. I couldn't carry on living without you by my side. One day, hopefully soon, I can put a ring on your finger and call you my wife.

"Since you are still in high school though, and your dad will literally come at me with a shot gun if I tried, I will make a promise to you." I had moved so I was straddling his lap. My hands placed tenderly on his chest. Paul's hands slid up my arms until they were cupping my cheeks. "Isabella Swan, I promise, from this day on that I will stand by your side not only as your protector and friend, but as you lover. I promise to love you every second of every day and allow you to hit me if I forgot to tell you the word's 'I love you' at least 100 times a day. As the keeper of my heart, I promise you that you will never feel alone, or afraid, or heartbroken because I will always be here with my arms wide open."

I could taste salt on my lips as large droplets of tears rolled down my rosy cheeks. I had never been this captivated in my entire life. Each word was like a steel wire, tying swiftly around the poles of our hearts and creating an unbreakable knot. I was no longer breathing, only staying alive by the fire and passion his eyes.

I couldn't say anything for a couple of minutes, but not once did my eyes leave his. This level of commitment has never been seen before this moment, but I wasn't scared. I was only excited by the promises that he gave me. I was going to spend forever with this man, and I didn't care about the theatrics or judgments. If Paul asked me to marry him right this second, then I would throw all doubts away and scream yes.

He was being considerate though, because he knew that once I completely thought about marrying Paul, I would think of all the disadvantages to marry at a young age. I would also feel like I was letting my parents down. They didn't want me to make the same mistakes they did.

I wanted to do right by them too. I was going to go to college, preferably that University of Washington to be closer to Paul, and find a decent job before settling down with the man of my dreams.

I don't think Paul can hold out that long though…and neither can I. I can hold on to his promises though, and make my own to him. I was in no hurry to spend my forever with Paul.

"I promise the same to you, Paul Lahote. No matter where life takes us, or what problems lay in our path, I will be forever by your side. I will tell you I love you a thousand times a day and if you ever forget who you are, or lose you way, just look for me. I will be the lantern that lights your path. I will be the wife, someday, that will protect you and keep your eyes filled with joy. I love you, Paul; I can't wait to prove it to you." I whispered choking back tears once or twice. The emotion between us was incredibly intense and stripped us each down until we stood naked to our feelings.

Paul tried holding the liquid in, but one small drop managed to fall from his beautiful eyes. I leaned forward and kissed it away before moving my lips to his eyes lids and kissing them as well.

Our lips ended up together in the end, exploring, savoring, proving, and connecting ourselves in the closet way possible. I wasn't in any shape to be connected in the way I wanted, but I settled for the slow, passionate kisses that left me burning and yearning for more.

I would keep this memory with me for the rest of my life, always reminding me of the life I promised myself and my love.

Each burn on my body could be considered a scar of the horrible things Victoria did to me…but why think of them that way? I was to remember these burns as the freedom and beginning of my life with Paul. These burns didn't break me; they shaped me and built me.

I would never have to deal with Victoria again, or James, or Laurent. I could live my semi-human life with the one that matters now.

The sexual tension in our bodies made it hard to keep our kisses light, but Paul managed and kissed every burn as if his lips were made of butterfly wings, caressing every inch of skin.

It was heaven.

**I just love Claire and Melanie, they are too adorable! I feel bad that Bella will not be coming out of this scar free but when you get burned with fire...**

**I got burned by my hair straightener (don't we all girls?) and it left a scar and itches like hell. I might add some comedy in of Bella using little things to help her itching issue.**

**I hate to see the Cullen's go, but it's their time. I hope all of you know where I am going with the whole 'Bliss entering the Cullen family'. **

**Also what do you make of Bella and Paul's promises? If only they had promise rings right? It's a very emotional part and really digs in deep to Paul and Bella's relationship. Real life will come back into play next chapter with a phone call from Charlie and day back in hell (school). It seems like they've missed 3 months of school. It doesn't matter for Paul since he is supposed to be graduated already, but for Bella...she has a lot of catching up to do. **

**I will give you my ideas for the next chapter after every update, just like I did now. I'm trying to plan my moves carefully so I can end this story with a sonic boom! If you have any ideas or questions for me please feel free to PM me or Review! I am going to try and reply back to everyone's reviews for now on. :)**

**Longest AN ever but I believe it was needed! Thanks for reading and I will update soon!**

**Thanks**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I tried to reply to as many as possible. Guests: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I'm glad you liked it! Please ENJOY this chapter!**

**BPOV**

"When are you going back to school, Bella? You've missed 2 months as it is and if you miss any more than you won't be walking the stage."

Sighing, I thought about what I was going to say to my dad. Nobody likes school, and relaxing on the couch with Paul 24/7 was way better than sitting in a freezing classroom listening to a teacher drone on and on over useless subjects.

"I don't know, dad," I stated keeping it simple. I heard him sigh on the other side.

"You can't spend all your time with Paul, Bella. You do have friends at school."

This was true. I haven't talked to Angela in a long time. But I kept my socializing to a minimum, mainly including the pack and wolf girls. Melanie was included in this, which was a funny story.

"You're right," I grumbled, "I'll start tomorrow."

"Great! And just a reminder, you do have a home here, Bells." I could hear amusement in his voice, but I felt bad. Paul and I were so caught up with each other and our love that I had neglected my duties as a daughter and cook.

"Sorry, dad, I will be home tonight and I will cook some steak and potatoes." I reply, trying to make it up to him. He didn't seemed fazed by my groveling because he quickly agreed and hung up.

Groaning, I fall back onto Paul's bed and stare up at the ceiling. We had left Sam and Emily's house a few days ago. She had been keeping me at her house because she had specialized in first aid and was treating me when I was unconscious.

"Bella?"

I leaned up on my elbows, looking at Paul's sister tenderly. "What's up Mel?"

She looked bashful. "Will you still take me to see Ralph?" Her eyes were trained on her princess sandals as she mumbled out her response. It was only around one so I still had time to go to Port Angeles and make it back in time for dinner.

"Of course I will!" I replied, standing up. She beamed up at me and threw her arms around my waist. Grinning, I hugged her and brushed my fingers through her hair. "How about I give you a makeover too before we go?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, pleaaaaase!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. I laughed.

"Come on then!"

Picking up my bag that Paul had gratefully grabbed from my house, I took her to the bathroom and set her on the counter. Paul and Heather had gone to the store to grab groceries so we had the whole house to ourselves.

Thankfully, Paul had grabbed my makeup bag, though I rarely used the tools inside of it. I have, however, been using the foundation and powder to cover some of the major scars that littered my face.

"Close your eyes," I tell her, pulling out eye-shadow. She did so and I brush on some pink eye-shadow to match her pink Snow White shirt, white pants, and pink Cinderella sandals. I also added some white shadow to make her dark eyes pop out.

Next I rolled on a tiny bit of mascara, not too much because I didn't want her mom to think I made her mom have a heart attack.

After that, I put blush on her bronze cheeks and rolled lip gloss onto her lips. Once I was done, I turned her around so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! I look so pretty, just like you!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily. A blush lit my cheeks as I gave her a smile.

I ended up doing her hair as well, finding a straight iron in Heather's room, hoping she won't mind, and straightened the young girl's hair. She was even more excited.

Finally, we were walking to the kitchen, keys in hand. Melanie showed me where the paper and pens were and I wrote a quick note to Paul and Heather telling them where I took their daughter and sister.

I was still sore in a few places, and some cuts on my legs were still trying to heal. But this wasn't going to stop me from taking Paul's adorable little sister to the movies. Glad that I grabbed my phone, I shot a quick text at Paul when we were stopped at a light.

_I'm taking Mel to the movies, stop worrying about me. –B XXXX_

I could feel it in my chest, as if my heart had tightened considerably. Since Paul and I gave each other our promises a couple days ago, I was able to feel our connection and whether it was me or Paul that was feeling a certain emotion.

_I will always worry about you. I'll be waiting, be safe. I love you. –P XXXXX_

Smiling, I sent him one last text before putting my phone back up. I knew why he was worrying so much. Last time I went to Port Angeles, I got in a wreck and almost died. Victoria was dead though, and I had Melanie with me this time and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Mel chatted throughout the entire ride, pointing at certain things and singing along to the radio when a song she liked came up. She made me sing with her which I couldn't help but agree to. She had the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"You have a pretty voice," she stated grinning cheekily. Blood rushed up to my cheeks, but I poked her in the side.

"You're not too bad yourself," I teased, turning up the radio.

We made it to Port Angeles in plenty of time and managed to get seats at the very top, where she wanted to sit. An older lady entered after us, giving me a soft smile as she looked at Melanie and heard her enthusiasm.

She didn't talk throughout the entire movie, mesmerized by each character the popped up. I hadn't seen a movie like this in a long time and decided to cave in to my childhood.

"I can't believe he let go! I wanted to scream! I'm glad they stayed together though, he is so sweet. I wouldn't want to be a bad guy though, I would much rather be a good guy, or girl because duh, I'm a girl!" I looked at her amazed by how fast she was talking. Where does she find that enough oxygen to breathe? Does she _even _breathe?

A voice broke Mel's voice off instantly. "Melanie, is that you?" I looked at the guy coming towards us, moving Melanie behind me slowly. The man held a smile on his face, but there was a tension in his eyes and voice.

Melanie didn't make a move to leave, clutching onto my shirt tightly. I could feel her fear coming onto me and hid her from view. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing with my daughter?" I gazed at him, shocked. This was Mel's father? This was _Paul's _father? The father that Paul kicked out because he was being abusive?

Why does this always happen to me?

Ignoring him, I turned around and looked at Mel, giving her a calm look so I wouldn't frighten her. "I think it's time for us to go Mel." She nodded, hiding her face in my shirt as I pulled her to my side, wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and made a move to leave.

A warm hand grabbed my arm, "you didn't answer my question, little girl, who are you."

"I'm none of your business, leave Melanie and I alone. Better yet, leave Washington all together." I state simply, moving away again.

"Nobody talks to me like that," he growled, tightening his grip on my arm and yanking me towards him.

"Bella!" Melanie whimpers getting wrenched from my side. I give her a soft look before glaring at Paul's father.

"Let me go," I whisper so only he could hear, "you are surrounded by people." I state, gesturing to the large crowd inside the theater. He looked around sharply before letting me go.

"This isn't over," he states bluntly before turning and walking off. Fear spiked inside of my throat as I watched his retreating form. Remembering who I was with, I turned and wrapped Melanie's shaking form in my arms.

I tell her, "don't worry Mel; I won't let him touch you."

"I want Paulie," she replies, her bottom lip sticking out as tears pool in her eyes. Quickly, I whip out my phone and dial Paul's number.

"Bella!" Paul exclaims loudly, his voiced with fear.

"I'm here, Paul, don't worry I'm okay," I whisper, walking Melanie and us outside and to the truck. She slid in beside me this time and wrapped her arms around my arm closest to her, looking up at me.

"What happened? I felt…" he started, pausing.

"It was your dad, Paul."

Silence littered the air, and I felt anger building in my chest from him. "Mel…"

"Is right here beside me wanting to talk to her big brother…calm down please. I don't want to upset her..."

"I know how to talk to my own sister, Bella," he snapped shocking me.

"Okay," I murmured before handing Melanie the phone. I was stumped by his tone, but not upset, but a little sad. This was his father that we were talking about; it must be bringing back some bad memories. Mel was only 3 though, but she obviously remembered him too.

I let them talk, knowing this was a personal experience that they needed each other for. I silently drove home, taking the phone from Mel when she was done talking. I put it up to my ear but Mel stopped me, telling me he already hung up.

Mel continued hugging my arm and I felt her fall asleep when we were about 15 minutes away. Once we reached his house, Paul ran straight out and opened the door so he could carry Melanie. I didn't want to interrupt their family problem and Paul seemed fine with my going home with the tone he had on the phone earlier.

Starting the truck, I put it in drive, only to be stopped my Paul running back out of the house. I parked the truck, but didn't get out. I wasn't going to lie…I was a little wary of what I was going to say.

Opening my door, he reached over, unbuckled me, pulled me towards him and kissed me hard on the lips. I was surprised at first, but quickly kissed him back, showing him that I was still standing by him and protecting him.

"It's only been 4 days and I have already screwed up on my promise." He murmured, against my lips. I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Paul."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked anxiously, looking me over critically. Rolling my eyes, I started to pull his eyes back up but he had already paused on my right arm where human hand prints were slowly becoming bruises on my arm.

I figured the scars from the fire would have covered it up, but they were still showing visibly. My body started shaking, but it wasn't me. I haven't seen Paul so angry before, not since the day I met him. His eyes were black as coal and I saw his teeth grinding to stay in control. Pushing away from me, his wolf anger seemed to be too much for him because he started convulsing.

My eyes widened, and I watched as he gave one last glance before sprinting for the forest. The anger in his eyes scared me and could only hope that he wasn't gonna to do something to get himself hurt.

I waited a while, but when he never came back, I decided to go home and start on dinner. Charlie was sitting in the living room in his chair when I walked in. "Hey Bells!"

"Hi Dad," I said, pulling out a happy smile. He seemed to believe it and turned back to the game. Walking towards the kitchen, I palmed my forehead when I realized that I left my bag at Paul's house. I couldn't go back now, however, so I made a mental note before looking in the freezer for the steaks.

I made dinner efficiently and quickly, my mind thinking more about Paul than anything else. I made small chat with my dad during dinner but he seemed to sense something on my mind. I quickly ran up to my room afterwards and waited.

I hoped he would come see me tonight, but he never came.

Light beamed in through the window the next morning and I groaned at the thought of going to school. Paul still hasn't contacted me and I was starting to get really worried. I promised my dad I would go to school though, and dressed in sweats and a clean tee.

Walking downstairs, I thought about eating, but my stomach was too knotted up. Grabbing a granola bar, I left the house and drove myself to school.

"Bella!" Mike yelled, prancing over to my truck when I parked. I smiled at him, getting out and then getting pulled into a hug. Shuffling awkwardly, I wished Paul would be with me so Mike would keep to himself.

"Hi Mike."

"How are you? We heard what happened….are those burns on your arms?" Jessica asked, her eyes zeroing in on every little blemish making me feel self-conscious.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just had a bad experience with fire." I reply simply, looking around me. MY eyes instantly locked in on the surrounding forest.

Nothing.

"We're glad your back," Angela said, giving me a genuine smile. I returned it, remembering how much I liked Angela.

"Where's the hunky, reservation jockey that was here last time?" Jessica asked slyly, looking around. I frowned, knowing exactly the reason for why she wanted to know.

"I don't know," I replied, "I haven't seen him."

_Sadly, _I think frowning. Her eyes light up, expecting that this meant we weren't a thing anymore. I wasn't going to correct her though, scanning the trees one last time.

Thankfully the bell rang then and all questions came to a halt. I walked towards first period solemnly, shucking my backpack around one shoulder.

The Mr. Mason was surprised to see me, but quickly handed me a folder filled with all the assignments I missed. I saw another one on his desk with Paul's name on it. It was like a continuous running of his name and face as they filled my mind.

I sulked throughout English, keeping my eyes trained on the windows. Mr. Mason didn't call on me which I was thankful for. Second period came and went and soon enough I was sitting with everyone at the lunch table.

"Ooooh, here comes mister hot and handsome." Jessica whispers, looking behind me. Freezing, I slowly turned around and met a gorgeous pair of brown eyes. Relief flooded into me and I quickly stood up and walked over to him. He met me half way.

I said, "I was so worried about you." My hands cupped his face as I searched for any pain or leftover anger from yesterday.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have left you like that, or gotten that angry. I should have been in more control…" He whispered, closing his eyes. I shook my head.

"It was a lot to take in, Paul, I don't blame you. Let's enjoy the rest of the school day and then we can talk afterwards okay?" I asked, taking his hand. He nodded, kissing my lips once before steering back towards the table.

Jessica sat in shock while the guys glared at Paul. Angela shot me a happy smile. I snuggled into Paul's arms, comforted to know that he was okay.

"So are you, like, dating?" Jessica asked off handedly, looking down at our twined hands. Smiling, I nodded—maybe a bit smug—and squeezed Paul's hand. Last time we were here, Paul had skipped hanging with the popular crowd—Lauren and Jessica—and stayed with me. What did she think? We had broken up since then?

"You might want to tell Lauren that then…" she whispered, peeking behind me. Rolling my eyes, I turned in Paul's arms and saw Lauren walking over here.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Paul, watching her hips jut out painfully.

Paul stifled a laugh, "I think she is trying to be sexy and seductive," he whispered back. I put my face in Paul's shirt and let out a small giggle.

"Hey _Paul_, I haven't seen you around in a while," Lauren's voice said with a slur. I laughed again. Was she trying to flirt?

_Does she not know I'm right here? _I questioned myself, picking my head up and looking at her. She leaned one hand against the table at his side, smiling coyly at him.

"I wonder why that is," he stated shortly, giving her and sharp look. Of course, the hint was not taken.

"Jessica's having a party this Saturday, we would love it if you came," she said softly, speaking only to him, though I could hear her perfectly.

"I am?" Jessica asked, before shutting her mouth when Lauren glared at her. "I-I mean, of course I am! We would love for you to come."

Paul gave me an amused look, before kissing my cheek and turning back to Lauren. She shot me a glare before smiling seductively at Paul once more. "I'll be hanging out with Bella Saturday. Sorry, Lauren."

Her eyes smoothed out into a glare and she stared me down. Smirking, I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily. Rejected, again.

"Oh, that's too bad. If you change your mind…" she trailed off before stalking off to her table. Jessica looked torn between following the queen bee and staying. Honestly, I didn't know why she was even friends with her. Jessica could do so much better.

"I love you," I sigh happily in Paul's ear, making him shiver. I beamed at his response.

"I've been thinking of a night alone," he replied, waggling his eyebrows. I bit my lip, wishing today was Saturday already. I think a night alone with Paul was just what I needed.

I kissed his lips softly, "perfect."

"Will you tell me about it now?"

We were sitting in my living room, the TV on low and a bag of Doritos in Paul's lap. I figured it was perfect timing to talking about what happened after he phased.

The Dorito snapped—a little bit harsher than before—and he glowered down at the floor.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Paul. I'll understand." _Though I will be a little distraught_, I said to myself, keeping my emotions back.

Paul shook his head quickly, "no, I want to tell you. I _need _to tell you." He licked the nacho cheese off his fingers. "After I phased yesterday, I started sprinting to Port A. I-I wanted to kill him, Bella. I wanted to kill my own father."

"You were angry…"

"And I had a right to!" He exclaimed as if he didn't hear me. "He-He hurt my family, he hurt _you_." He quavered with anger again, but stopped himself quickly. "Jared was phased at the time. I think he tried talking to me, but I was so angry that I didn't hear a word he said. I just kept running. It took him, Sam, and Quil to bring me down. It took even more of them to talk me down.

"When I stopped yelling and started thinking clearly, all I wanted was to go to you. I didn't care about finding my dad anymore; I just wanted to hold you in my arms and never let go.

"Sam wouldn't let me though and made me stay phased all night until he was confident that I was calmed down." I saw the frustration simpering away in his eyes. I pulled the Doritos off his lap and sat down there instead.

He looked down at me thankful. He needed the comfort and contact as much as I wanted to give it to him. "Why didn't you come back in the morning?" I asked confused. If he spent the night as a wolf, doesn't that mean he was let off this morning?

"I was going to, but then the unimaginable happened," he snorted. I gave him a confused look that also held the 'keep going' look in my eyes. "Two more wolves phased."

"Two?" I exclaimed gawking at him. He nodded, wincing at the thoughts in his head.

"Yup, Seth and Leah Clearwater."

I couldn't believe my ear right now. "What?"

Smirking, he wrapped his arm around me and lay down. I was still staring at him wide-eyed, frozen where I was. "You heard me. The youngest wolf and the first girl to ever change."

"How, what happened?"

"It's been hard, since Harry died. They were in a screaming match when they phased. I think Sue had a heart attack almost when she saw Leah as a wolf." He stated grimly, running a hand subconsciously down my back.

"Wow," I whispered, laying down on him. He didn't answer back, but clearly agreed. Closing my eyes, I tucked my head in his neck and breathed in his husky scent.

I guess I had my answer. My life will never slow down, it will always be hectic.

**So tell me what you think? Good, bad? I love hearing what you have to say! Don't you agree with Bella? Life will never slow down for her, or Paul either or that matter. **

**And who liked the scene with Lauren? RE-JE-CTED REJECTED! Haha got that from a tv show.! If you can guess where then you will get a shoutout next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. I just haven't felt the urge to write and also have trouble writing when I can't see half my screen. It's really frustrating to deal with. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, I know I didn't reply and I am sorry for that!**

**I hope you ENJOY this chapter!**

**PPOV**

_My mom knew and she didn't even tell us! _Seth howled, his emotions ranging from angry, to frustrated, to confused.

Snorting, I rolled my large eyes at him. _When do you think she would have had time to tell you? I think she has been a little preoccupied as of lately, dontcha think?_

Snarling, the small wolf jumped at him. _You don't think we don't know that you asshole!_

_Calm down, Leah. You'll never be able to phase back if you remain angry like this. _Sam interfered, pushing Leah off me. I huffed, licking my fur back out.

_What are you, a cat? _She antagonized, flopping back down and giving both Sam and I a nice, warm, heartfelt glare.

Ignoring her, I gave Sam a questioning look. _Why am I out here again?_

_You're the only I could think of that had this much of a problem phasing back the first time. You were filled with so much anger as well. _Sam smirked slightly before it vanished once more. It must be hard for him to have to deal with his ex-girlfriend that hated him and her younger brother that majoring disliked him for hurting his sister.

It had been three days, and Leah still hadn't changed back yet. Seth was able to do it after about 9 hours but Leah was surviving off of air. I could feel her anger, but felt a twinge of fear. She was still very unsettled by the situation that she was just thrown into.

Female clothes lay by the tree closet to her, but all they have been good for is staining the soil blue and black.

_I need to phase back for the council meeting regarding both of them. Since Seth is the only one that has phased back, I'll take him with me so he can speak with the elders. _Sam continued, hitting Seth with his nose. The sandy wolf huffed at his superior and phased back behind a tree.

Leah gawked at him. _You're leaving him with me? _

Sam gave her an even look before replying with, _would you rather I did?_ Leah grimaced and begrudgingly laid back down. Once they were gone, she looked up at me sarcastically. _What now, oh wise teacher?_

_I don't like this any more than you do. I rather be with my imprint than here. _I stated, leaning up against a tree and scratching my stomach.

A painful look entered her eyes and she looked away. Flashes of Sam and Emily flew through her head along with a sting of curses.

_Ok, let's make this easy. What do I need to do? _She asked angrily, once again setting her mouth into a scowl.

Thinking back to the first time I changed, I tried to remember what I did to change back. _Focus on your happiest memory. Think about how happy you were in that moment and let the feeling engulf you. Think about what you were feeling at the time, like standing on two legs instead of four. _

She closed her eyes and scrunched her eyes in concentration. I was actually surprised she was going with what I said so easy. If I were her the first time I changed, then I would be laughing at the pansy for suggesting I do something so girly and un-masculine.

I saw her freeze on a certain memory and I felt bad that I could see her thoughts. It was of her and Harry at the beach making sandcastles when she was little. Seth looked about 3 in the memory but Leah had just turned 7.

I blocked her mind, not wanting to intrude any farther and waited to see what she was going to do. I shiver overtook her body and I saw a tear fall down her face. However, a smile had lit her face and I could see her form blurring as she started transforming back. I closed my eyes knowing what would happen next.

"Agh!" She screeched, before I heard a rustling by the tree. "Ok I have clothes on now."

I walked through the woods a little, phasing back myself, and throwing my cutoff shorts on. I jogged back out, wanting to get back to Bella as quickly as possible. "Wow, I would have thought Paul Lahote would peek at any chance to see a girl naked."

I glared at her, "I'm not like that anymore."

"I see that." An interesting glance moved around my body before she turned and started walking away. Smiling, I took off at a quick run back to my truck, passing Leah. She chortled, kicking the soil with her bare feet. "Whipped dog…"

"Paul!" I grinned at my girl as I walked through the front door and swept her around in a circle. "What took so long that Sam kept you for two hours?"

"Leah was still having trouble phasing back. Sam thought that I would be the biggest help since I am one of the angriest ones after my first phase. I took me a straight week to phase back. I had to learn to eat raw meat." I shuddered, though at the time the carcass tasted decent enough.

Bella gave me a breathtaking smile, "does that mean you would prefer some raw meat over my Grandma Swan's fish fry?"

"Ah hell no," I replied, kissing her pink lips solidly. She kissed me back, running her hands down my chest and around my shoulders give me an uncomfortable feeling in my groin area. Man, the things this woman did to me.

She replied, "Good," and turned around to continue cooking. Grinning, I kissed her cheek and walked to the bathroom to…fix…myself.

It was very awkward that I had to do this often. It was getting harder and harder to kiss her and hold her without having my thoughts run wild. I wanted to do things to her that my mom would sure have a heart attack for if she would ever hear it.

It felt good though, to walk into her house, kiss her after a long day as she made dinner, and was surely a routine I would love to fall into. I imagined being in our own house years from now, creating a lifestyle for ourselves and maybe I could add some kids into the equation, playing in their rooms when I come home.

It was a wonderful feeling.

Charlie had just gotten home when I walked back into the kitchen. He greeted Bella and me with a smile before retiring to his recliner in the living room. It was his last work day, Bella and I's last day of school this week, meaning tomorrow was the day I had been waiting for.

I planned on picking her up in the morning at 8 and then driving us over the beach to relax and have a little fun. Then, we would go back to my place where my mom and Mel were gone after driving up to Seattle for the day and spending the night. Bella and I would have the house to ourselves, and maybe we could watch some movies and then…

I sounded like a complete and utter girl. I swear I was losing masculinity points every second. I straightened up in my chair, flexing my arms a little. Bella gave me an odd look, but didn't push me on it.

Charlie—surprisingly—made most of the conversation during dinner. I had completely forgotten about the job offer that he gave me at the station and asked him in the offer was still on the table.

"The guys and I have sent out a post to all the towns in a 50 mile radius. So far we haven't heard anything and would appreciate another hand at the station. I'll talk to Mark and see where we are at and then get back to you Paul."

_It would be good to have a job, _I thought happily, nodding at the police chief. Bella gave me am proud smile, squeezing my hand tenderly.

"This reminds me...I sent in the picture and anonymous information to both Port Angeles and Seattle, including the towns in between. Hopefully we hear from them and get him into custody as soon as possible." Charlie continued, casually scooping more food into his mouth.

Bella shot me an anxious look, obviously knowing what her dad was talking about. I, however, was clueless. "Uh," I managed to reply, looking between Bella and Charlie—who had finally looked up after feeling the seeping tension.

The chief of police opened his mouth cautiously before the table thump and a resounding 'ow' slipped through his mouth. "Bella?"

"Sorry, Dad," she muttered, a red tint lighting her features. Any other time, I would have thought it was adorable, but when her dad looked away and a relieved smile lit her lips, I knew something was wrong.

I couldn't confront her about it…at least not during dinner.

I helped her wash the dishes, a wane silence accompanying the chore. Sharp, fleeting glances bore into the side of my head as her hands visibly tightened on each dish. She was nervous.

Putting up the last plate, I laced our hands together, reminding myself of the promise I made her. She gave me a small smile, looking towards the living room, and then hauling me towards the back door and into her back yard.

She stopped us at a tree, touching the ground timidly before plopping down. I looked down at her before following lead.

"I'm sorry," she blurted after an awkward silence.

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "For?"

"I told my dad about your dad."

I bit back my first response, feeling heat rolling over my skin. I didn't need to phase because of my anger. However, my second and third response weren't much better.

…

…

…

"Paul, say something, please."

"You—you sent out a warrant. A warrant for my dad's arrest?" I rambled, staring at her, then the forest, then back to her. My mouth was dry and I kept swallowing repeatedly.

"I only did it because I think you deserve justice! So do your mom and Melanie. She was so scared Paul, I couldn't just sit there while he threatened to show his face and cause any more trouble! I've had enough trouble lately, and honestly, I don't want you to have to worry about _another _thing. You go through enough as it is because of me and I wanted to help after all the time you have helped me-"

I knew she rambling, she knew she was rambling, heck the birds around us knew she was rambling. Quickly, I grabbed her forearms and shook her so she would shut up. "Bella, sweetheart, I understand."

"You—you _understand?" _She retorted, shell-shocked.

I snorted. "Why should I be mad that you decided to do something that I've been putting off for the past 3 years? Babe, I didn't have the courage to do it." I told her bashfully, hiding my eyes from her. It was hard to admit that. I was the most out-spoken wolf in the pack, but when it came to putting my dad in jail…I couldn't do it.

Every time I would think of alerting the authorities, I would go back to when I was 9 and he was throwing the old pig skin around with me in the backyard and helping me build the model train set in our kitchen.

"You should have talked to me about it first though. I hate that you had to do it behind my back, no matter what you thought I thought." I berated, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she sighed, snuggling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me until she was practically sitting on my lap.

"Let's not think about that right now though…" I whisper hoarsely, kissing the spot behind her ear. She shivering, shooting my confidence levels up. Turning, she touched her lips to mine, molding us together more firmly as I took her tongue into my mouth.

We turned into a steaming, hot mess… making out like the horny teenagers we were. She was straddling me tight enough for the friction between us to get me all perky and ready.

"Eww that is utterly the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." A high-pitched voice announced, jumping down from one of the trees. Bella and I were gasping for breath, fixing each other's clothes hurriedly. Bella's face turned an awful shade of red as did mine, but I hers was because she was embarrassed.

I was pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here, bloodsucker?" I growled, barely feeling Bella's feather light touch on my chest as she hit me. I was utterly shocked, as I could tell from the imprint, so was she.

The small, pixie-like vampire glared at me before, turning to Bella and raising a solid eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why am I getting visions of a strange man coming to Forks and hurting you, Bella?"

"What!" I shout, looking at Bella and then Alice. Bella—thank god—looking worried and confused meaning whatever the pixie saw either didn't happen, was going to happen, or is going to happen.

"Though that does have me worried, what I want to know is why you had to fly from England to come tell me this?" Bella said, biting her lip.

Pouting, the pixie crossed her arms and glared behind us. "Well I wanted to see you, plus, I didn't get to say goodbye…again…before we left."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes at their small talk, heading straight back into business.

"What did this guy look like?" I question, dreading the answer. Every word the pixie said seemed to make me angrier and angrier. "Damn it!"

"You know who I'm talking about?" She asks, tilting her head slightly to portray and confused dog. I couldn't laugh at that face, I was too angry.

"It's his father," Bella replied softly, rubbing soothing circles on my waistline, out of Alice's view. I gave her a grateful smile, hiding my face in her hair and breathing in her scent to comfort me.

"I'm guessing you have this situation under control then?" She asks hesitantly.

"For the most part," I mumble, knowing that she could hear me just fine.

"Well…good!" She exclaimed. "I'll be staying at the house for a couple days just in case. Oh my gosh, Bella, we need to go shopping! We have so much stuff to talk about! Oh, how about tomorrow-"

"No," Bella and I exclaimed at the same time. Alice looked between us before smirking.

"Fine, fine, not tomorrow, but soon!" She stated before turning and skipping away. I watched her hop the fence before turning to Bella in exasperation.

"Yeah, I know, she does that to people," she giggles, kissing my pierced lips. I returned it quickly, wanting to pick up from where we left off. However, I could hear the game shut off in the living room and a tired groan escape Charlie's body.

"I have to go," I whisper against her lips, dragging us both up but with our lips still connected. She pulled back first, pulling us towards the house just as Charlie opened the door.

Giving us a cautious glance, which quickly turned to relief, he shook my hand as told me to drive safe. I agreed and walked with Bella to the front door. "I'll pick you up at 8?" I ask as we sway back and forth.

"Sounds great," she said giving me one more heated kiss before ushering me out the door. I groaned when the door closed, knowing that I was going to need a cold shower when I got home.

**So..love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think! I promise to get right back on my horse! I will be starting college this year so I already know I need to get as many chapters out as I can! I hope I didn't lose any of my followers and I will update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter! It's part 1 of their Saturday. I will upload part 2 soon! ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I was too wired up to go to sleep. One too many thoughts were running around my head, demanding my attention.

Sighing, I shuffled around in my bed again, snagging a glance at my bedside clock. _2:27._

Frustrated, I threw the covers off and marched over to my window, opening it wide and sitting on the ledge. The cool night air hit me sharply and I closed my eyes tiredly.

One thought, out of all the others, grappled for my attention the most. Why would Paul tell Alice that everything was under control? Alice's visions are subjective. If Mr. Lahote's mind was set on coming back to Forks and hurting me, then there was no control barrier blocking him.

There was some loophole we weren't seeing. I thought of every patrol run but they traveled by my house twice as much than they normally do. I would be going to La Push tomorrow—or today—and that was even more protected.

Alice didn't tell me when either. I miss she could see something that could tell me the time he would attack.

The funny thing was, I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried that he would come after me to get to Paul, Mel, and Heather. If anything happened to them…

Heather was like another mother to me and Mel was like the little sister I never had. They were another family to me.

I shook myself off of this tone of thought and focused on tomorrow—today—blushing as I thought of what was to come. I'm sure Paul will make the day as relaxing and romantic as possible…but what would happen that night?

I could feel the sexual tension between us getting worse and worse. Our kisses were hungrier and I could feel his arms tensing as if he was holding himself back from picking me up and taking me to bed.

There was no doubt that I wanted to have sex with him, but I was completely nervous. _What if he isn't even thinking about it tomorrow? What if you're just thinking too far ahead? What if he thought it was too soon or didn't want to have sex with me at all?_

I couldn't hold back this train of thought, thinking of all those other girls that Paul had obviously slept with before he met me. I didn't hold it against him, but what if he thought I wasn't as good as the rest of them?

_Come now, the imprint was made for a great way to pass off the wolf gene. That had to mean something, right? Right?_

I was going to create a brain tumor with the rate my brain was running.

Getting up—I left the window up—I walked over to my computer and turned it on. The old dinosaur roared to life and I looked towards my door as if my dad would walk in and tell me to go to sleep like he did when I was younger.

After waiting a few minutes, I opened the internet and immediately went to my email. I laughed quietly when I saw 3 messages from my mom.

The first one read:

**_Bella,_**

**_Hi sweetie! I haven't heard from you in a while. How are things in that dreary old town? I wish I could see you and you better reply to this email quickly because Charlie told me that you had a fight with fire? Why didn't I hearing this from you young lady? Charlie told me you were fine and staying with Emily, but I would like to hear that from you. I miss taking care of your boo-boo's like I did when you were younger._**

**_By the way, how is Paul? Have any juicy details for your mother? Tell him I said hi, oh and Heather! She is a lovely woman._**

**_I better get off now. Phil and I are leaving for the gym. Of course I'll be in the yoga room and he will be with his weights. Call me soon._**

**_Love, Mom_**

I rolled my eyes, answering her back. I touched each point, asking her if she was back to yoga again, and only giving a little away about Paul but promising to deliver her messages. I didn't need to read her other emails, knowing it was just her freaking out that I haven't called her yet.

Rubbing my eyes, I felt my brain start to wind down to its sleepy state. I walked over to my bed slowly, yawning several times before sliding under my covers and drifting off.

_Beeeeeeeeep. Slam. Crash._

"Ugh, too soon," I groan only just realizing what I had done to my alarm clock. Groggily, I open my eyes and stare and the black lump by my wall. It didn't seem harmed, but I was so tired that my strength wouldn't have hurt it too much.

Remembering that I set my alarm one hour before Paul picked me up; I grabbed a change of clothes and a towel before venturing off in the shower.

Once I was clean and strawberry scented, I grabbed a bag of clothes and necessities before walking down the stairs to see Charlie sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bells, you're up early. Are you spending the day with Paul?" He asked, looking up over the coffee cup. I nodded, pouring myself a cup of coffee myself. "I didn't know you drink coffee Bella."

"I do now," I mumbled, grimacing at the sour taste before sitting in the chair in front of him. "I couldn't sleep last night."

He grunted, "So that's why your computer was running and your window was open when I came in to check on you this morning." He chuckled, draining the rest of his cup before getting up just as the doorbell rang.

My change in posture was instant. I swallowed the rest of my burning cup before sprinting to the door. I heard Charlie's guffaws behind me but decided to ignore him, throwing the door wide open.

"Hi," my beautifully, handsome boyfriend murmured, giving me a soft kiss. I sighed into his mouth.

"Hi."

"Bring her back by 12, Paul," my dad started, giving him a stern look. I rolled my eyes at him, but let Paul answer his questions patiently.

"You can also show up after school on Monday at the station so we can talk about that part time job." My eyes widened and I grinned up at Paul. "I talked to Mark this morning and he said that there's no use waiting for someone else to call in."

"That's great Chief, I'll be there!" Paul replied happily, shaking his hand. Charlie grunted, giving us both smiles before walking back into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Paul asked, gripping my hand. I gave him a 'duh' look before leading the way out the door. I felt a loss of weight leave my shoulder and shot him a mocking glare.

"Do I not look capable of handling my own bag?" I asked matter-of-factly.

Looking me up and down, he answered, "No," before walking ahead and throwing it in the back. I gaped at him, folding my arms around my chest stubbornly. He rolled his eyes, skipping back over and throwing me over his shoulder.

I was definitely not expecting it, so I froze for a second before hitting him in the back. "Paul Lahote, you let me down this instant."

"Okay," he stated simply, setting me down in his passenger seat. With a simple smile, he closed my door and sped to the driver's side. I watched him put it in gear and get on the road before looking out the window. Well, I might have been glaring…a little.

"Aww come on, Bells," he whined, "You're not still mad at me are you?" I snorted. "I didn't mean that you were weak, just that if I had the choice of who could lift the bag without any problems then it would be me…"

"You're digging it in deeper, Lahote," I growled, hiding my amusement at his rambling.

"This is supposed to be _our _day, babe, are you going to stay made at me _all _day?"

I smiled at him, watching relief rush into his face before simply stating, "Yes." His jaw dropped open but I turned to the window to hide my laughter.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

I felt us slowing down, and watched as we stopped on the side of the road. I didn't get a chance to look at him, before his lips on the side of my neck, sucking hard.

I held back my moan, and locked all of my muscles into place. "Yes," he breathed into my ear, "you are."

His nose trailed down my jaw and I felt him breathe in my scent. I managed to choke out a 'no' but right as I opened my mouth a moan escaped. I felt him grin against my skin and heard the click of the seatbelt around me come off.

My neck received another round of open-mouthed kisses at the same time his arm snaked down my leg. _Why was I mad again? _I questioned myself, feeling my muscles ache to lean into his chiseled chest.

"Are you really going to stay mad at me all day?" He whispered again, biting my ear lobe. This time I released my muscles from their control and turned to a moaning mess in seconds.

I spun around quickly and willingly straddled his lap, happy that his truck's middle holster was up to give me room. I'm sure the windows would have steamed over by the time we finished making out. I had my head resting against his shoulder, shaking my head.

"I can't stay mad at you for five minutes," I groaned, looking up at him. His eyes were alight, grinning down at me.

"That's a good thing," he replied, running his fingers through my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he replied to accordingly, before sliding off his lap and back into the passenger seat. Shaking his head, he pulled me over so I was sitting right beside him in the middle.

He put the car in drive and pulled back onto the highway. I was furiously sticking my hands between the seats, searching for the damned seatbelt. Stupid truck.

When I finally found it, I was disgruntled to find a laughing Paul, a parked truck, and a beach lay out in front of me. "Are you serious?" I growled, opening the door and stepping out.

After giving Paul a look, I lightened the mood and let him lead me, not knowing what he had planned. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder, whistling the tune to _Star Wars _as he swung our hands between us.

Once we got to a spot he liked—laughing at the fact that I couldn't whistle—he pulled a couple towels out and spread 'em on the sand. Next, he pulled out a small radio, switching it to a general station before pulling out a container which contained breakfast croissants.

"You know, I didn't bring a swimsuit," I told him, sitting down.

"I figured, which is why I grabbed the one you left at Sam and Emily's that you never used."

I smiled up at him, "you think of everything don't you?"

"I try," he smirks, leaning on his side beside me, propped up on his elbow. I leaned over, crossing my arms on his hip and resting my head on top of them. Smiling, he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

The morning went by too quick for me. I was having a great time relaxing with Paul on the beach and playing in the water with him as if we were little kids.

We even shared our first underwater kiss, which ended up with salt water in our throats and a coughing fit on both our parts. We found it probably worked better in fresh water.

However, at around eleven thirty, the rarely seen sun decided to burn down at us brightly, urging us to leave before we burned to death. I helped him pack up, having leaved my bathing suit on with his shirt over it. It was the best idea I had all the day because I was able to see his very marked eight-pack.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, jumping onto his back. He grunted as if I weighed 200 pounds making me hit his head—hard enough for him to feel it, but soft enough as to not break my hand.

"How about lunch at Emily's?" He asked, tilting his head towards me. I nodded, resting my chin on his shoulder in content.

We said very little, keeping a comfortable silence between us as he drove over to Emily's. I slipped a pair of white shorts on over my bathing suit bottoms before hopping out after him. I walked inside after him, throwing my hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey Paul, Bella!" Emily called when we walked in. I smiled and waved, catching site of my reflection in the mirror.

"Damn it, Paul!" I called, pouting. "We forgot sunscreen!"

Taking a look at him, I realized that I couldn't see any sunburn on him at all. "Not my fault your albino," he replied before winking and scurrying into the living room where I heard guys talking. I glared at his back before walking over to Emily to help her.

"I thought you and Paul were having a day to yourselves?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. I smiled, looking towards the living room.

"I guess we just can't stay away," I replied, winking at her. She giggled, cutting more tomatoes for the salad.

"Be-be!" A voice called, running into the kitchen. I smiled widely, bending down to hug the small girl.

"Well hello there, Claire-bear," I sang, kissing her cheek.

She giggled, poking me in the cheek, "that rhymed!"

I gave her a look of surprise, "I'm a poet and didn't know it!" I replied, covering my mouth in surprise. She giggled, bouncing up and down like a ball full of energy. "What have you done today?"

"I helped Aunt Emily cook pancakes! And then I gave Quil a makeover and we played tea party!" She exclaimed, clapping excitedly. I gaped at her before turning to Emily.

"Please tell me you got pictures," I begged, a large grin threatening to break across my face.

"Of course," she whispered, pointing to a camera sitting on the island. I let the grin spread across my face, promising to take a look at those later.

Claire, told me of the tea Emily happily provided for the tea party before thinking of something and running out of the room. I shook my head at her before returning to my job, only to find it finished.

Emily shot me a look before calling the boys in for lunch. They came in a stampede, kissing my cheek in greeting before grabbing a plate to load up. The only exception was Paul who kissed my lips happily.

"So what else are you planning to do today?" Jacob asked, looking between Paul and I. I shrugged my shoulders, looking over at Paul's secretive face. He gave nothing away except a wink towards me.

"I have no idea, Jacob, but when I find out I'll tell you." I replied, smirking. Everyone laughed and continued eating, thought I saw both Jacob and Jared give Paul a look that I couldn't read.

**Hope you liked it! I know I was going to keep it just their day, but you can't get away from the other wolves that easily. Next chapter will be part 2 and what both Bella and Paul hope to be their special night ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Glad you liked it! Here is part 2! **

**Warning: This chapter does contain a major lemon towards the end.**

**ENJOY!:)**

**BPOV**

Once I helped Emily wash the dishes, I thanked her for lunch (as did Paul) and we walked out of the front door, hands clasped between us. I moved towards the truck, but he gave a slight tug towards the forest. I looked cautiously at his mischievous face before falling after him.

"Do you remember this place?" Paul asked finally, turning towards me. I gulped at the realization of where we were. This was the tree that Paul had pushed me up against so we could make out for god knows how long.

I tapped my chin as if confused, "it's a tree, Paul."

With a growl—and speed that I didn't see coming—I was once again pushed against the tree, latching my legs automatically around his waist. One of his hands gripped my legs to keep me from falling while the other one was place on the tree by my head. His face was inches from mine.

He smirked. "How about now?"

"I still don't know what you're tal-mmmmm," I started, finishing with a long moan from his lips heatedly pressing against me. I let him take control as I enjoyed the sensation of his lips on my lips, face, and neck. He was getting my riled up.

"I think I know what you're talking about now." I stated my breathing heavily and laced with desire. Paul smiled down at me, giving me another passionate kiss on the lips before slowly letting me down.

"Thought so."

He led me back the truck, this time his arm resting around my shoulders and my arms around his torso. I liked this arrangement way better.

"Well where are we going now?" I questioned once we were back on the road.

I knew where we were going after he took a right turn, but he answered anyway. "Back to my house. I have a million movies we could watch. I thought we could just spend some nice, quiet time alone. My mom and sister are out for the next two days again. Something about a new couch…"

"That sounds perfect," I replied, picking my feet up at resting them on the dashboard. Biting my lip, I opened my mouth again, "I feel like we never have time to just relax anymore. Without having to lie in a bed recovering from an injury."

"True that," he chuckled, shaking his head. I felt a shudder run through his body. "I hope I don't have to go through that ever again."

"And I hope I _never_ have to go through that with _you. _You are being careful out there, right?" I asked concerned. Paul nodded quickly, kissing my forehead to ease my thoughts. "Good."

We fell back into a comfortable silence, moving from out places when we reached his house. I jumped out of the truck from the driver's side, startling Paul who was about to shut it in my face. I giggled at his expression before patting his arm and walking ahead of him.

I reached down, rustling through the leaves of an ivy plant before grasping his house key and sliding it through the lock. Paul had told me the spot of the key hiding place almost immediately, just in case I needed one of them.

"So how about I go make the popcorn and you go pick a couple movies," Paul stated, walking backwards toward the kitchen. I opened my mouth quickly, about to tell him he was too tall to fit through the doorway when—with a thump—he slammed right into it.

"Shit!" He cursed, rubbing his head thoroughly. My hand flew to my mouth to hide my laughter and when he gave me a suspicious look, I dashed into the living room to hide my face.

I heard him grumble incoherently before his footsteps left the hallway to go into the kitchen. I let out a series of giggles, moving over to the movies quickly as I tried to get my laughter under control.

"I do have wolf hearing, you know!" He called with a tint of frustration and amusement. I let out a boisterous laugh before finally quieting and turning to the movies.

"And none of those little ponies this time either!" He stated firmly, referring to the Mel's movie selections of _My Little Pony._

Finally, I picked _Fast Five, The Amazing Spiderman, and Pride and Prejudice._ I picked two of his favorites and one of mine, though I did happen to like all three movies. Paul told me once that he thought _Pride and Prejudice_ was actually pretty interesting.

"Find some?"

Smiling, I held up the three movies. Paul grinned and kissed my lips chastely. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Wouldn't hurt to hear it again."

Paul gripped my face in the palm of his hands before peppering my face with kisses. "I. Love. You."

"I love you, too. Now give me the popcorn and put the movie in." I ordered, popping popcorn into my mouth and sitting on the loveseat. Chuckling, he saluted me—which I returned—before putting in my movie first."

Sitting down beside me, he took some popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth before capturing my lips with him. "Mmm, buttery."

"Oh shut it you big oaf," I muttered rolling my eyes. Paul gave me a small pout before shrugging and throwing his arm around my shoulders and eating more popcorn.

We spent the next four hours eat popcorn, fruit bowls—to even out the popcorn intake—and Paul even ordered us a pizza.

The table in front of us was littered with everything, but Paul said he would clean it later. It was around seven at night and we were in the middle of watching _Fast Five_ when I felt something flutter against my hair again. Paul had been laying small kisses on my head and face during our movie marathon. I felt such peace from his actions that I almost fell asleep at one point, my head resting on his chest.

Looking up, I was gave him a small smile which froze one my face once I saw his expression. For the first time, I realized what position I was actually in. His back was touching the back of the couch and mine was touching his chest. In other words, we were spooning.

I felt the smile slip from my face as I felt myself fall into his intense stare. My breathing felt uneven and I started to wonder how much of the movie he had actually watched. How long had he been staring at me.

My mouth opened and closed, wondering what to say in this intense moment of silence. Once my lips moved, however, so did his eyes. They watched my lips move and suddenly felt more self-conscious than I usually do.

Blood filled my face and I wanted to close my eyes at his examination.

"Don't," he whispered hoarsely, touching my eyelids which we falling shut. I opened them again, searching his eyes with my own.

Suddenly, I felt his hand trail up my leg, tracing circles on the exposed skin of my hip, before sliding it up my arm towards my face. Goosebumps replaced his pleasing touch and shivered in delight.

"Bella," he breathed as I turned around in his arms so I could face him properly. I felt a surge of impatience before I took his face in one hand and pulled our faces together, movie long forgotten.

The kiss started out slow and sensual, my hand move around his body tenderly as he did the same. I felt our mouths quickening pace and become deeper. His tongue plunged into my mouth, battling mine with fervor. I moaned into his mouth, jumpstarting his body because soon I was straddling his waist.

We exchanged moans continuously, grinding against the other repeatedly. I had a strong urge to remove the clothing between us so I could feel more of him. I slid my hands under his shirt, tracing his abs before pulling on the shirt and tugging it above his head.

His shirt was quickly removed and I finally broke contact with his wonderful mouth so I could trail open-mouthed kisses against his chest and neck. Paul however, was very impatient and brought my lips back up to him.

His burning hands left my hair, trailing down my back and gripping my butt tightly, grinding me on top of him faster. We both moaned loudly, and he continued the same thing before moving back to my shirt and running his hands under my shirt.

Soon enough, that was gone too. However, I felt him hesitate on the clasp of my bra, wondering if it was safe to take off. I took my hand off his chest and touched his hand in acceptance.

Hurriedly, he unclasped it and slid it off me before throwing it somewhere. Pausing his ministrations on my lips, he pulled back and stared openly at my breasts.

"Beautiful," he whispered, before gazing back up into my eyes. I blushed, hiding my face from view. "Hey, don't hide from me," he whispered again, picking my chin up and kissing me again.

Slowly, his hand came up and rested on my breasts. Paul looked at me in question. I nodded, running my hands through his hair. His hands instantly started massaging them and fell into his control. His touch had set me on fire.

Our lips connected again and I ground our hips together more harshly. Our tongues pushed into the others mouths and his hands continued to massage and tug on my breasts. My brain wasn't connected to my body anymore and I felt my hands travel down his chest and rest on the button of his jeans.

Hesitation.

Paul pulled back from both my mouth and my chest, palming my face in his hands. "Bella, are you sure?" He asked, staring intently into my eyes. Leaning forward, I clasped his lips with mine before whispering a yes on his lips.

I was up in the air the next instant, knowing immediately where he was taking me. We fell in a mess on his bed, continuing to make out and explore the other's bodies. This time when I reached the button of his jeans, he didn't hesitate.

He helped me rid him of his pants and when I straddled him once more, I instantly felt _him _pressing against my inner thigh. I gasped, both enthralled and anxious at his size.

And my god was he excited.

My head was pressed into neck, breathing hard as my lower body tingled with pleasure. I hadn't even taken my pants off yet and I could tell how bid he was. Paul even had his boxers still on.

"Bella?"

Looking back up, I smiled at his worry before kissing his cheek and lips. My hands tug on the waistband of his boxers and hesitated again before shrugging out of his boxers.

My gasp was completely audible this time. I stared at him intently. He was _huge._

Every single one of my nerves and thoughts from last night raced back into my head. _I was going to be horrible. How was he going to fit into little ole me? Was I going to be any good?_

"Paul," I said softly, biting my bottom lip. He instantly ran a hand through my hair and I looked up at him frantically.

"What's wrong, Bella? Do you not want to…" he trailed off, looking both worried and put-out. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm just worried," I whispered, closing my eyes. This time when he urged me to open them, I didn't. "I've never…and your so…"

Paul smoothed down my messy hair, resting his forehead on mine. I finally opened my eyes and felt them slightly misty with fright. "I promise that I will go as slow as you want, sweetheart. I would never push you to do anything you don't want to. You know that."

"I know…" I trailed off, looking anywhere but down.

"There's something else," he stated, seeing it in my face.

I chewed on my lip for a second before blurting, "what if I'm no good?" His eyes widened, staring at me in shock for a few seconds before a laugh let his lips. Not finding what was funny. I hid my face in his chest, feeling a tear drop out from my eye.

Paul obviously felt the warm—cool, according to his body hear—tear on his chest and stopped laughing immediately. "Bella…" Nothing. "I didn't mean to laugh, sweetheart. You just don't understand how absurd that statement is."

"But you have so much experience and there was probably some girl that will be better than me and-"his mouth stopped mine from talking.

"There is a difference between all of those girls and you, Bella." I gave him a questioning look. "None of them are you."

I dropped my chin on his chest, staring up at him with watery eyes.

"You are the best thing that ever came into my life. You are the person that will hold me to this earth until the day I die. Don't ever say that you won't be any good because so far that's all you have been to me. You're beautiful, brilliant, hilarious, sarcastic, and a different other wonderful adjectives that I don't have time to list right now. This difference between those girls and you is… I had sex with them. But Bella, I want to make love to you. If you let me, that it. How can you be horrible, when you're as perfect as you are right now?

"This is the best moment of my life and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. And to tell you the truth, I'm just as nervous as you are." He finished, smiling bashfully. My eyes widened, shocked by his speech and last statement. Paul…_nervous? _

"You are?"

"Completely."

Leaning forward, I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you, Paul Lahote."

"And I love you, Bella Swan."

Our kisses now were soft and loving. We took our time, relishing in the moment together. My heart was soaring and most of my nerves were retreating, though some stayed for the main event. I felt comfortable in my movements and action and made the bold decision to move down and slowly grasp in my hand.

Paul gave the resonance of what sounded like a moan mixed in with a gasp. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but Paul's hand grabbed my and started with it up and down, building up speed.

He let go once I go the hand of it and started rubbing my thumb across the top before go back down. He started moaning more and more, giving me more and more confidence.

"Oh…Bella!...don't stop…god baby, that feels…fantastic…" he continued on, panting at my ministration. Before he could reach his climax, however, he stopped me and moved his hands to my shorts, removing them quickly.

Of course, my underwear was wet, but what I kept forgetting up was his wolf's sense of smell. "Oh god, Bella. You're going to kill me."

I sat down on top of him, feeling his hard friend prod me in my most sensitive area. I gasped at my body's reaction. Paul's hand, which was paying attention to my chest, move down my stomach stopped at my panty line.

Looking up at him, I took his hand and allowed him to palm me. Gasping at the pleasure, and fell onto his chest as he moved his hand up and down. I wasn't even ready when I felt one of his fingers dip under my underwear and touch my core.

"Oh!" I released in a mixture of gasps, moans, and squeals. He didn't stop though, moving my underwear aside as he trailed his finger up and down my nerve-filled center. I was shaking from pleasure, excitement, and nerves.

Tilting my head up with his other hand, I met his eyes just as he inserted one finger. I was a lost cause then, moaning, gasping, and crying out as his move his finger in and out, inserting two more after some time.

I felt something building in my lower stomach and my core clenched slowly around his fingers. Paul, however, slid his fingers right out. I whimpered slightly, looking up at him, wondering why he stopped.

I heard something rip apart and realized a second later that he had torn my underwear right up my body. I gave him an incredulous look but he returned it with an impatient one.

We were both hot and bothered now, and I now realized we were both completely naked. I glanced up at him nervously, wondering if this meant it was time. He kissed my lips softly, and I felt him align himself with my core.

Paul started slow, easing himself into me. I gasped at the sensation, already hot and bothered from what he was doing to me before. I looked into Paul's eyes the entire time.

"Just tell me what to do, Bella," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded, easing myself down a little farther. It wasn't hurting yet.

I spoke too soon. Once Paul started moving in more, I gasped in pain. Biting my bottom lip, I continued to stare at him, my eyes watering from the pain. He kissed my forehead, pausing so I could adjust to him.

A few minutes later, I nodded at him and he eased in further until he was completely inside me. Paul rested himself there, letting me adjust even more as I felt my wall break.

I gasped for breath and when the pain finally passed, I started to feel the pleasure. I smiled up at him and he took this as the sign to continue. He started moving in and out and I moaned, attaching my lips to his quickly.

It didn't take long. I screamed his name just as he screamed mine and I collapsed against him as he rode out both of our orgasms.

"Damn," he whispered a few minutes later. I was laying on only half of him now with one leg hitched over his waist and one arm around his chest. Our bodies were covered by the sheets now. "That was…" he continued, waving his hand around as if searching for a good word.

"Incredible?" I whispered, smiling up at him. He beamed back down, chuckling slightly.

"Exactly."

"So I did…"

"Amazing, of course. The best sex I have ever had." He replied making me grin.

"I thought this wasn't just sex to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, that was the best love making I have ever had," he stated, capturing my lips in a quick kiss. I giggled, laying in complete ecstasy. "I love you."

"I love you too, Paul."

Worn out, I felt asleep on my lover's chest, enjoying the warmth of his naked body as I drifted into a deep slumber.

**So, did I capture their moment well enough? Did I get their characters right for this story? Please tell me what you think of their time alone and be ready for some more action next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Sorry I was gone for so long! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter and this one might be a little over the place but I hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**PPOV**

I was being a nice, thoughtful gentleman when I stopped myself many times from having sex with Bella. Why? Hell if I know. I was in pure ecstasy.

Why didn't I just take her that first time in the forest? When I pushed her up against the tree? It was the perfect time and I wouldn't have had to wait as long as I did.

Maybe these were just my hormones talking now.

This was the best damn night of my existence.

Tracing circles onto her bare back, I looked down at her sleeping face. Her lips were pulled back into an exhausted smile and she sighed softly in content. I lifted my arm when she turned over, hiding her face in my pillow.

It was the perfect, spooning opportunity.

I draped my arm around her waist, snuggling my nose into her strawberry locks before kissing her cheek, sliding my other arm under my pillow and head, and closing my eyes.

...0

"Paulie…wakie wakie," a voice murmured in my ear. Muttering, I turned around and pulled my pillow to my stomach in an embrace. "Fine, I'll just go throw this lovely breakfast in the tras-ee!"

Ignoring her squeal and glare, I looked down at her excitedly, not saying a word. She stares me down, and though she was shorter than me, I felt myself cower.

"Oh, come on you big pickle head," she teased taking my hand gingerly. She tugged me forward but I tugged back, spinning her into my arms and kissing her passionately on her lips.

Bella relaxed instantly, slipping her hands around my neck and twirling around the small tufts of hair on my neck. My hands automatically slipped from her back to cup her butt and squeeze it tightly.

"What? You didn't get enough last night?" She murmured tightly, more than likely holding back a moan of pleasure from my good work.

Biting the lobe of her ear, I whispered hotly into her ear, "I could _never _get enough of you."

I got rewarded for that little comment with her legs hopping up and circling my waist and her lips pushing my open with vigor. Damn, I'm good.

After 1 more round in bed, and then another in the shower, we finally entered the kitchen to see empty plates and pans on the kitchen table. "What the-"I started, looking down at Bella.

Smirking, she pointed a slim finger towards the back door. I suddenly heard boisterous laughter coming from my backyard. Growling, I stalked over to the door, through it open, and glared at the 3 frozen idiots sitting on my back steps.

"H-hey Paul, what's cracka-lackin?" Jacob stuttered, quoting Marty off of Madagascar.

"We, um, just got here because, you know, we haven't heard from you this morning and…" Embry started.

"We were just worried that something had happened…" Quil finished. I growled harshly at them, internally laughing at the horror-filled expressions plastering their faces.

I felt Bella's hand touch my bare back, and clenched my muscles so I would turn around and take her back to the bedroom once more. Damn, what's wrong with me? "The whole pack knew that I had the weekend off for personal reasons. You also knew that Bella would be here which means she would be cooking breakfast this morning so you decided to come over for her food and took it when we weren't here."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "it was getting cold anyways!"

"Yeah," Embry started, "you seemed to be thinking about a completely different subject, other than food!" My glare hardened.

The thing is I wasn't even mad. Heck, I couldn't be any happier than I was right now. Nothing could ruin my day after what the day I had with Bella yesterday and the morning I started to have today. I was completely messing with them.

"Paul," Bella chided, kissing my shoulder, "stop playing with them and come back inside so I can make you some _hot_ breakfast." _That little Minx._

Quil brightened quickly, "woo! More food!"

Bella snorted over my shoulder, "You boys can find food elsewhere." I laughed at their crestfallen faces and turned my back to them. I took two steps inside before shutting the door in their faces.

I walked in control towards the living room and felt Bella's confusion as to where I was going. She was completely serious about making more food. I, on the other hand, wanted to get out of sight of the back door so I could teach my little seductress a lesson.

Bella followed me like I knew she would, and once we were completely hidden, I picked her up and pushed her against the wall. My lips were covering her neck, cheeks, behind her ears, and the start of her chest before setting her down and walking back into the kitchen.

She didn't follow this time, and I heard her labored breathing all the way into the kitchen. She growled my name, stalking into the room quickly. "Yes dear?"

Bella's posture and attitude changed at the proud smirk I had put on my face. Her eyes grew blank and my smirk faded. "I'm sorry, Paul, but I'm just a little too tired to make you breakfast this morning again. I think I'm gonna go lie down for a little while…does it seem hot in here too you?"

I gaped as she started walking towards the bedroom, stripping her shirt off as she left and leaving me with the quick picture of her bare back. _Well, damn it._

...0.0

Around 2 in the afternoon, Bella and I were sitting in the living room watching her Pride and Prejudice movie. I let her decide because at this point I was beyond whipped.

I couldn't really concentrate on the movie though, and surprisingly, it wasn't because of Bella's hand tracing circles on my chest. That had been the cause during the first 30 minutes of the movie, but now I kept looking from the phone on the wall, to the clock above the TV, and back to the front door behind my head.

Nervous tension was rising and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening right now that I didn't know about.

_When you are at your happiest, something always goes wrong._

Why did I think that? I was in pure bliss sitting like this with Bella, but something was horribly wrong. I jumped when Bella entered my line of site of the door. I hadn't even felt her get up and move behind the couch. "Paul, what's wrong? I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes."

"I don't know," I replied, confused. Bella opened her mouth at the same time the house phone started ringing. Jumping up, I had the phone to my ear in a second flat. "Lahote residence."

"Paul, it feels like we haven't talked in ages! Why is that?" I froze at the voice, white-hot anger slipping through every shred of my body.

"Paul!" Bella exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "Give me the phone, Paul." I shook my head, gripping the phone harder. I felt it crack a tiny bit.

"I wouldn't break the phone if I were you. This might be your last chance to know where you mother and sister is." My father stated, amused.

My anger vanished for a split second, replaced by worry and fear. "Where are they?" I gripped the wall in my front of me, but moved it to circle Bella in my arms. I didn't even think about but I knew that this conversation was going to get ugly and I needed her here beside me.

One hand circled my waist and the other lay on my chest, right over my heart.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I growled at his smug voice. However, before I could reply, Bella had grabbed the phone out of my hand roughly.

I didn't even fight her because of my surprise. "Listen here you sick son of a bitch. You either tell us where Heather and Melanie are or you will have a very large pack of wolves tearing at your body until you're begging and pleading for them to stop. And only then will they let the agonizing pain settle over your entire body and let every drop of blood drain out until you're unrecognizable."

The second she took a breath of air to breathe, I heard his laughter slide through the speaker. "The wolves can do no harm when I have what they desire at the tips of their fingers."

"Paul," Bella stated, "gather the wolves, tell Sam what is happening."

_She was joking. She thinks I'm actually going to leave her alone with him? _"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't underestimate me, Paul Lahote. Go to the pack, now. The longer we wait, the farther this asshole is to hiding them from us until we are at a disadvantage." She gave me a glare, but it wasn't hateful…more comforting than anything.

"Fuck," I hissed grabbing my hair. I held my hand out for the phone and she must have saw that I wasn't denying the fact that I was going to the pack. "When I find you, I will kill you. You are nothing to me, Mom, or Melanie. By the end of the day, you will be long dead."

With that I handed her the phone and charged out of the room, phasing straight through my class and letting out an ear-piercing howl.

**BPOV**

Once I heard Paul's distinct howl, I tuned back in to the trash on the other line. "My son has an extreme anger problem, doesn't he?"

"Paul is not your son. Paul will never be your son. Nor will Melanie be your daughter or Heather be your wife." My voice was blunt, uncaring. "However…there is one thing that I did notice. You're lying."

"How so?"

"I've been in a situation like this before. First, you lie and say you have someone they care about deeply. Second, they come find you only to be trapped alone and confused. Third, you try and hurt them, only in the end you lose. You will always lose.

"However, your situation is a little different. You planned on telling Paul you had Melanie and Heather, knowing he would come searching for them. You also knew he would bring his pack—leaving the younger ones to guard La Push—and leave the imprints here. This would then leave an opening for you to come for me and hurt me as a way of getting to Paul. He would sense something through the imprint and then come running back but I would already be gone. Now tell me, do you still think this plan is brilliant?"

I couldn't tell if it was his shock or mine for what was just said. The second before I said it, I saw it fall into place. I told myself after the situation with James that I would never let that happen to me again. I was stronger than I was though…smarter. I wasn't going to be the girl in distress.

Being around Paul had advantages. I was a completely different person. His strength flowed through me. His willpower overthrew all others, and I was in tune with every molecule that flooded his body.

I also had a no shit attitude. Especially since I just had the best night of my life and wasn't about to let it be ruined by a psychotic maniac looking for revenge.

"You're one smart girl, Bella Swan." He started laughing. This sent a chill down my back. Why was he laughing? "I knew you were from the day I met you. That is why I created my plan to adjust to your thought processes. You believed that I would do that, so I decided to act quicker than your plan entails."

His voice was echoing as if he was standing in the room with me. I stared through the window, wondering why Paul wasn't back yet. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You see, I knew you would send Paul away and try to break me down yourself, but you are completely mistaken when you say I don't hold Melanie and Heather hostage. I do in-fact, have them standing right beside me."

"You're lying." I grinded my teeth together.

"Turn around, Isabella."

My breathing hitched. No, he wouldn't. Paul was still in the area, he could sniff him out in less than a second. I turn around quickly, not wasting any time.

My brain had taken a major U-turn away from logical and right to frantic. He was right, I was wrong.

Lucas Lahote stood directly behind me. I now realized that the echo was because he was actually behind me. I wanted to scream at myself. How could you be so stupid?

_Paul…please come back, Paul. He's here._

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day." Lucas stated, gripping my jaw tightly. I hissed at his strength but knew it didn't rival Paul's one bit. My eyes flickered to their main source of frantics. Melanie was clutching her mom's leg, crying out her sorrows as she stared at me. A red cut was embedded on her cheek and I grew rapidly angry.

Heather was less than fine. She was leaning against the wall, barely holding herself up for Melanie's sake. A deep bruise was on her neck and blood was covering forehead where he must have hit her in the head. Her hands were tied in front of her and a cloth was covering her mouth. Melanie could still speak but she was too afraid to.

"That face of yours is going to break a mirror one day." I retorted, spitting in his face. He glared heatedly at my face before gripping my neck and lifting me off the ground. I could no longer breathe.

I clenched my nails on his hand and stabbed them through his skin hoping they would detach quickly. The tighter I held, however, the tighter his grip became.

"Be aware of the situation you are in, Isabelle. I could kill you in five seconds flat."

My thoughts started to get jumbled and I soon started flailing my legs. I aimed for sunnyville and managed to get in a good kick to which he immediately let me go. I coughed brutally, stumbling to my feet and trying to gain as much distance from him as I could.

Lucas, beyond fury, hurtled over the couch towards me. Without blinking, I was taking off through the kitchen and out the side door. I needed to get him as far away from Heather and Melanie as I could. Paul would find them first and take care of them.

And hopefully I wouldn't be dead.

_Killed by my boyfriend's psychotic father…not really how I **wanted** to die. But, when did my wants get taken into consideration regarding my future?_

It was a good thing that the werewolf gene skipped Lucas's generation, because I would be royally screwed if he were one.

I was in no way physically active, but I vowed that if I made it out of this then I would start immediately. Every gasp of air I took gave me no honest relief and a sharp, twisting pain was making its way into my side.

"Oomf," I gasped as my toe caught on a raised tree root. I was falling fast and raised my hands to catch myself. I never hit the ground. Quickly, I looked behind me, scared at what I would see.

Alice.

"Oh thank God," I gasped, still out of breath. My eyes grazed the surrounding forest, wondering why I couldn't hear or see, Lucas. "Where…Where is he?"

"Where's who, Bella?" Her cheerful voice chirped, leaning against the tree. "And why are you running in the middle of the woods?" _For a future-teller, she's not all that bright._ I thought bitterly, strutting over to the trees. "You do realize you ran onto _our _land, right?"

"Paul's dad is here…he was running after me. I tried to get him away from Heather and Melanie. I didn't realize how far I ran. He-he stopped chasing me…oh no," I breathed, feeling tears brim my eyes; "he went back."

Alice had left cheerful town and was now intently serious. She was in front of me in the blink of an eye, holding her hand out. "I'll deal with the consequences later; we need to get to Paul's house, _now."_

Taking her hand, she pulled me onto her back and took off racing through the forest of La Push. How could I have not heard him stop? He was five steps ahead of me. He knew I would try and pull him away from Mel and Heather so he chased me far enough for me to focus solely on running and not on the echo of his footsteps.

Seconds later, I was outside of Paul's house. It seemed like the last couple of minutes never happened. I raced inside, straight towards the living room and froze.

The entire wolf-pack was crowding the living room, their eyes turning to me as I entered with Alice. Few growled but I couldn't even retaliate. My eyes were centered on the two main figures in the center.

Lucas was standing with a smirk on his face, giving me a glinting glare as if to say "I told you I was smarter." He had produced a knife now though, and all my thoughts traveled the little girl that had it pressed to her throat.

**Yeahhhh, it happened. I jumped around a lot and I hope that doesn't leave me with low marks! Please review and tell me what you thought or if you have any ideas for the next chapter! Thanks,**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad too liked the chapter, and here is the next one. ENJOY!**

**PPOV**

"Well, well, look who decided to come back!" Lucas rejoiced, tightening his grip on Mel.

I started, "You're not gaining anything from this Lucas. Let her go." I didn't move a single muscle, scared of the effect it would cause.

"I'm gaining power…power over all of you." He stated matter-of-factly, rotating around to meet everyone's faces, especially Paul's. "I have you at the edge of my knife, if you know what I mean."

"She is your daughter!" I exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Ah yes," he whispered, "my beautiful sweet, Melanie." Mel's face was wet with tears, her eyes covered by the glossy veil of water. I wanted to reach over and take her from him and hold her in my arms. She was my little sister, just as much as she was Paul's. Mel was my adopted sister.

A wave of sobs crashed over Melanie's form and it took her five seconds to realize that with each sob the knife would press closer to her skin. A whimper left her throat. "Mommy."

I took a small peek at Heather and I could see that she was deluded with fear. Her lips would move, but no sound came out of them. Heather has always been a comfortable presence, keeping empty silences filled with small talk. Now, however, words escaped her.

"She doesn't cry my name or want my presence. Her mother taught her to treat me as if I was a monster." Lucas threw at me, bringing me back to the present. His eyes were trained solely on me and I could see that he treated me as a threat. There was a pack of wolves and one vampire standing in the same proximity as him, but I was labeled the threat.

But why?

It could be that I was the only one talking to him. Could it be that I didn't fear death like most people do. I stood up to him, and I knew people like him were afraid of people like me.

Lucas worked off fear. I could look at every person's face and tell that they were fearful of the situation. Lucas wouldn't hurt Melanie though, I was sure of it. He was only using the knife to prove his control of the situation for fear that he would be useless and weak without it.

Lucas wanted something…something worth holding all of us under his power. What was it though?

"Look at the situation you are in, Lucas." I stated calmly, taking another step forward. Paul uttered a warning but I ignored him. "How long do you plan on holding us here? You are outnumbered and helpless…"

"I'm not helpless." He growled, leaning towards me in a threatening manner. I didn't show it, but I could see out of my peripheral that his grip on Melanie had just loosened.

I shook my head, a grim smile settling over my lips. "You want something. That makes you helpless." I state, taking two more steps forward. We were only 5 feet apart now.

"Bella, please stop," Jacob said softly, speaking before Paul this time. I glanced over at them and noticed Paul's eyes trained on Luca's knife arm. Sam also stared at this and I knew they were catching on.

"What is it you want," I whispered, leaning towards Lucas. "Why, all of the sudden, did you come back."

I could see that Lucas was thinking over his next words cautiously. We were running out of time though, this was the best opening I was going to get.

I leaped at Lucas, seeing his shocked expression before I had hit him. He had figured that I would want to know his reason more than I wanted to retrieve Melanie from his grasp. The arm that held the knife extended back, away from Melanie.

I had hit her in the process and pushed her to the ground, but she was already running towards Heather in a desperate escape. My focus was trained on them, so when Paul, Jacob, and Alice screamed my name, I didn't see what happened.

For a second, I saw the knife zooming towards me. The next, I heard a sickening crack as well as a flash of white and vintage. I assumed Alice had seen what was coming and snatched the knife.

Lucas stared at his hand confused and I rapidly scrambled to my feet. Paul put his hand under my elbows and pulled me up quicker. I stumbled into his chiseled chest, embracing his form tightly.

I heard a scuffle going on behind me, but didn't turn around. Paul was looking over my head at the scene, but let the rest of the pack handle it. I felt a cold sensation on my left and understood that Alice was standing beside us.

I was in the middle of thinking everything was over when I heard the distinct gasp from Alice and a muffled yell from behind me. I struggled to turn around but Paul's arms were too tight.

"Hold him!" Sam yelled at the others while a loud ramble of curses hit the air.

"Where in the hell did he get _that _knife?" Another person, Jared, exclaimed.

"Knock him over the head, just don't kill him." Sam ordered again.

Throughout this whole episode, I could still distinctly hear someone's tortured shouts. And not just any someone…Jacob.

"Let me go, Paul! Let me see him!" I screamed, pushing against his chest. Finally, Paul let me go and spun around to take in the scene.

Sam, Jared, and Seth held Lucas down while Embry, Quil, and Leah were kneeling over Jacob's convulsing form. A bloody knife was lying on the floor by his head.

I ran over to his side, looking through both Embry's and Quil's shoulders. Jacob had a large gash covering the top left of his abdomen. Embry placed his hands over the mark to stop the bleeding, but it was only getting worse.

Looking around frantically, I ran over to the windows and ripped one of the curtains down before running back over to them. All of them helped me apply pressure to the wound by tying the curtain around his frame.

I hadn't shed tears until now. Jacob looked ashy white and his eyes were closed. Ragged breaths escaped his lips and I felt mine do the same, but for the sake of crying.

"This will heal right? Wolves have superfast healing, right?" I questioned, looking up at each of them.

Quil shook his head worriedly, "it was so close to his heart though." I sat back on my butt, shaking my head. This was all too much. There was so much a girl could take before she fell apart.

I've been through the pain of vampire venom, fire, glass, and crazy men with knives, but seeing Jacob—who had stopped talking all of a sudden—lying on the ground as if he was dying was too much for me.

I kept backing up until I felt my back hit a solid surface. Heather and Melanie were leaning against the wall, arms around each other. Jared and Seth were lugging an unconscious Lucas out of the room, Quil and Embry were working over Jacob, Alice had her eyes glazed over searching the future, but only frustration lit her features, Leah and Sam stood above Jacob and Paul…

Paul's entire attention was locked onto me. He was moving quickly to my side and I just now realized that I was starting to hyperventilate. I clutched at my hair, feeling some hairs pull out, but I didn't care.

Warms hands touched mine and I released them from their grip. Once that was done, one hand looped around my waist and felt airborne for a split second before I was sitting in Paul's lap.

I let him comfort me and soon I was starting to feel myself calm down. My body was lagging with emotion and I couldn't stop my head from dropping onto Paul's shoulder before a dark wave pulled me under.

**PPOV**

After laying Bella down on the couch, I turned my attention to the rest of the pack. "Is it starting to heal yet?"

"Yeah, the blood has stopped gushing too. He will be fine." Jared stated before looking up and over my shoulder. "How about, Bella?"

"She's been through too much today. Jacob is her best friend so seeing him in the position just made her fear the worst." I replied, glancing over at her.

Sam said, "She will be happy to know that Jacob will be fine." Nodding, I looked over at Melanie and my mom who were both staring over at us. I stood up, walking over to them. Once Melanie saw me walking towards her, she sprinted towards me and I bent down to pick her up.

Muffled cries could be heard throughout the room and I continued my way over to my mom before sitting down with my back against the wall with Melanie still in my arms. Mom wrapped and arm around the arm that was closet to her before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I should have gone with you and Melanie." I started, laying my face in Mel's hair.

"You didn't know, sweetheart. It isn't your fault." She whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I picked my head up to stare into her forgiving eyes.

"Paulie," Mel whispered in a small voice. I quickly looked down at her, resting my head on her small forehead. I gave her a smile so she would continue speaking. "I was so scared."

"Me too," I whispered back.

"You were?" She asked shocked, "But you never get scared."

"Well I was terrified today; I should have let you get in that position in the first place. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You were so brave, baby." Leaning back, I took both her hands in my large ones. "So, so brave."

"I cried…that's not brave." She muttered, looking down at our hands. Shaking my head, I lifted her head up to look at me.

"All brave people cry."

"They do?" She bit her lip, "I never see you cry."

I chuckled at her assumption. "I have cried before, Mel." A couple of the guys were laughing quietly and I shot them a glare.

"Bella wasn't crying... she was braver than me. She saved my life." Melanie stated looking over at her. I smiled nodding my head along with her words.

"Both of you are braver than any other person I know. That is why I love both you to the moon and back. You 're my girls…all three of you." I told her, smiling up at my mom. She gave me a warm-hearted smile, running her hand through Mel's hair.

"What about Mr. Jacob? Is he going to be okay?" She asked, worriedly changing subjects. Looking up, I saw Jared fastening a piece of brown wrap around his chest.

"He'll be okay, squirt." Quil stated messing with her hair.

Melanie's head shot up and glared at Quil heatedly. She stated angrily, "I am not a squirt!" Embry and Sam laughed at her. "Is that funny to you?" She growled, standing up.

I laughed at Sam's expression and waited for him to create a whole sentence. All he could create was a stuttering mess of syllables. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over at my mom. Smiling, she kissed my forehead before pointing over at the couch.

Bella was gone.

Before I could panic, my mom placed her hand on my arm in a relaxing motion. "She's outside. Go talk to her." I smiled down at her, kissing her cheek before standing up and leaving the living room. When I got the front door, I saw her form sitting on the front steps.

I knew she could hear the front door open, but she didn't turn around. I walked over to her slowly before sitting beside her on the step. We kept our eyes forward until I finally had to look at her. Bella's eyes were downcast and she was fingering the scar on her left hand.

Unconsciously, I lifted a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her brown eyes lifted until they were looking at my hand resting lightly on the back of her neck. I watched many expressions pass by her features before they landed on one: grief.

Softly, I used the hand on her neck and moved her towards me until her face was covered by my chest. Instantly, loud resounding sobs erupted from her chest and she threw her arms around my torso quickly.

I kissed the top of her head before leaning my cheek there. Whispering comforting words, I stroked her back, feeling my heart tear a bit for the pain my imprint was feeling.

Bella started calming down after around 10 minutes of constant crying. She kept her head in my chest and I started stroking her hair, kissing the top of it every few seconds.

"I'm so sorry, Paul." Her voice sent a shock through my system and I took me a second to understand what she said.

"Sorry?" I asked confused. She took a deep breath, clutching me even tighter.

"I left them there, defenseless. I thought if I got him to follow me away from the house, then they would have been safe. I didn't even realize that he wasn't following me."

"You were doing the right thing-"

"I heard what you said to Melanie. It was sweet, what you said about being brave." She said, changing subjects. I stayed quiet, wondering where she was going with this. "You shouldn't have lied to her about me."

My eyebrows wrinkled, perplexed at what she was talking about. I had told Melanie that Bella was brave…but she was brave. She sacrificed her life for my sister and if it hadn't been for that lee-Alice then I don't know how the situation would have turned out.

"Bella, you are the bravest person I have ever known. Stop-"I placed my hand on her mouth before she could start arguing. "Do you know what you did for Melanie in there? Even she could tell what you did for her. You are willing to put up her life for my family and I think that's the bravest person I have ever seen before. Sure," I continued when she tried interrupting again, "you ran off, but only because you believed he would start chasing you. What would have happened if he caught you? Alice wouldn't have been there that time. It's the same scenario just in different perspectives."

When she continued looking at me, I dropped my hand. Her mouth was open slightly as she stared at me, trying to find a loophole to what I was saying. "You are not winning this argument, Bella. No matter how much you try to change my opinion, I will almost see you as the bravest, heart-wrenching beautiful, witty, gorgeous, selfless, extraordinary—did I say beautiful—woman in the entire universe. You don't have to agree with me, but until the day I die, I will continue to persuade you differently."

With a shake of her head and a smirk on her face she said, "you stubborn ass piece of-"

"Just kiss me already woman."

Her lips were the most fantastic feeling in the world. It released all of the tension from the day and brought me back to last night. I ran my hand down her hip and onto her thigh, rubbing circles into the soft skin I found there.

Sighing, she leaned into me more and then—surprisingly—she hesitated. I stopped in response and opened my eyes to see hers closed. I gently kissed her nose and rested my head on hers just like I did with Melanie. "There is something else."

"Stupid imprint," she muttered breathing out.

"It wasn't the imprint this time…it was lover's intuition." I stated smirking. She laughed lightly, but it didn't sound real. "What is it, Bella?"

"Every time I'm truly happy—every time _we_ are truly happy—something happens. I don't want it to be like that anymore. I'm tired of feeling afraid of being happy." She stated, frustration evident in her voice.

"Don't think of it as a good equal's bad scenario. Think of it as…a good equals better. Every single problem and challenge that you have had to face this past year has only made us stronger. When you were in that car accident, I hated every minute of it yes, but I had gained your dads trust and respect in our relationship. When you got caught in the fire, we made promises to each other didn't we. We have been on a steady incline because we have gotten through each challenge together." I gave her a long, hard kiss.

"If we let the bad keep us from experiencing the good, then the bad will win."

Bella looked out into the forest, biting her lip as she thought over my words. I rubbed my hand across her back as she thought and she leaned her side into my chest.

"You're right, you're always right." She murmurs knowing that I could hear her well enough. I grinned in satisfaction, kissing her neck once.

"I usually am." She slapped me on the chest for that one.

Laughing, I picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle. Once we stopped spinning, I pulled her into me and embraced her tightly, resting my chin on her head. "Everything will be alright, Bella."

I felt her smile softly before she replied, "If I'm with you, then it will be."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"There is one more thing we have to go through…" I started, frozen on the form that I opened my eyes too.

"Which is?" She asked nervously.

Gulping, I leaned down to whisper, "I forgot to call your dad last night." She tensed up immediately, frozen with fear.

"Shit."

She let go of me and looked up but I didn't look at her. Finally, she turned and stared at the person behind her. "D-Dad?"

Charlie Swan stood still in front of us, glaring us both down. I wanted to take 10 steps back but knew that if I did then he would be satisfied. Gulping, I let go of Bella's waist, grabbing her hand and remaining behind her.

"Both of you," he started, "are in a whole mess of trouble."

"Dad-"

"Mr. Swan-"

"Get in the car, Bella." Charlie growled, pointed to the police cruiser. She looked up at me with a pleading look but I made a motion to go.

"I'll see you later."

"We'll see about that," Charlie muttered to himself, though with my wolf hearing, I could hear him perfectly. Bella gave me another look before letting go of my hand and walking to the cruiser.

Once she was inside, I looked over at Charlie who was staring at me with a candy apple red expression on his face. "I am very disappointed with you, Paul. I thought you had more respect for my authority and with my daughter."

"Sir, I meant to call you and tell you that she fell asleep during a movie but I just forgot." I started, raising my hands up.

"When I heard nothing from either of you last night, I was worried, but I trusted Bella to call me in the morning if something had happened. So I waited. Morning came, and still no call. I decided now was a good time as ever to come over and check out the situation for myself." He said angrily, gesturing between Bella and I.

"Sir, we should have called this morning but it was my fault. I made her breakfast and we watched another movie. She was going to go home sooner than this, but things came up." I stated, chewing on my inner cheek.

"What things, Paul," he questioned with uncontrolled rage.

"My dad called the house, and he made it seem like he had my mom and sister with him in Seattle. I left her at the house while I went to get the guys' help." I froze, not wanting to speak about what happened next.

"My ex-husband tricked Paul into thinking he had us in Seattle, when really, he had us here at the house." My mom jumped in, spooking me from behind. I never heard her come out of the house.

"I had left all three of them at the house with him. When I came back to the house, Melanie and my mom were all being held hostage at the house." I continued, shaking my head and looking away from him. It was hard for me to admit leaving Bella in danger.

"Bella was left in the house with a maniac." Charlie growled, taking a step towards me.

"Chief Swan," my mom started, "Bella provoked him and tried to lead him from house so we could get away. She thought he was chasing her, when really he came back for us right when we were leaving the house."

"By the time she came back, he had Melanie with a knife at her throat and my Mom against the wall. None of us," I motioned to the rest of the guys who had just walked out of the house, "knew what to do."

Charlie looked around at the group he was surrounded with, looking at the little girl in Embry's arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

I saw Bella slowly get out of the car and walk up behind him before placing a hand on his shoulder. Charlie looked at her shocked, before putting an arm around her shoulder.

"What happened next?"

Everybody filled in the pieces of what happened next, leaving out all of the supernatural stuff. When we got to the part about Alice, I realized that I hadn't seen her since she saved Bella.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" Charlie asked, looking at Bella. She nodded, searching around the group with her eyes. I shook my head at her and she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

None of us spoke for a good couple of minutes and waited for Charlie to judge the situation. "Where is he?"

"We knocked him out," Jared stated, nodding towards the house. "He is ready to be taken in. Seth and Leah are in there with him now."

"Good," Charlie looked over at Bella and then at me, "can Bella stay here tonight. I'll be in the office filing paperwork when I take him in and I don't want her by herself right now…"

"Of course she can," my mom stated warmly, touching my shoulder. I smiled at her before watching Bella kiss her dad's cheek and walk over to us.

"I guess we better get this guy in the car," Sam stated, leading Charlie inside the house. I didn't take long to load the unconscious man up before they were driving away.

"We are still going to have to deal with this," Bella stated, smirking at me. Shrugging, I kissed her lips firmly and led her inside.

"We'll get through it, we always do."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be a fill in the blanks like school, graduation, imprinting, JacobXBella talk, Paul's new job, etc... After that is the epilogue!**

**See you next time,**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone, thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I can't believe it but this is the last chapter! Well...before the epilogue of course. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story from the beginning and others who discovered this story one day and started reading it. I really hope that you ENJOY this chapter!**

**BPOV**

"This year went by too fast, Bella! I can't believe we are graduating, this is so exciting…and the dress I bought is perfect. I wish I didn't have to wear the cap though, it's going to mess up my hair and…"

I let Jessica ramble about her insecurities and problems as I slowly tuned her out, nodding my head every now and then to show I was listening. Graduation was tomorrow and today was the last day of school.

Classes were useless, seeing as all the students would do is turn to their friends and talk about tomorrow. I wasn't complaining though, it meant more time to text my boyfriend.

Smiling, I glanced down at his recent message.

**I can hear Jessica from Building 2. I can't wait until tomorrow! **

_What you mean is...you can't wait to get rid of those frequent migraines._ I shot back before closing my phone just as Jessica peeked over.

"You know, I've never saw you as a texter, Bella." She stated, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Grimacing, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not," I state simply.

She stared at me for a second before smirking, "_but, _it's the only way to stay connected to Paul." Blushing, I nodded slowly. "I envy you. Paul is by far the hottest guy at this school. How do you manage to lose one hot guy and find another?" She pulled a tube of lipstick, and a mirror, out of her purse before applying it graciously. "It's not fair."

I secretly rolled my eyes in my head. "What about, Mike?"

"He decided to play video games and blow off our date last night. So, I'm single." _Again. _"I think it's the last time though. I'm going to college, and you know what that means…" she waggled her eyebrows, "college guys. Hot, college guys." Pouting her lips, she put the lipstick and mirror back in her bag before glancing back at me. "What about you? Where did you apply?"

"I…didn't." I stutter, biting my lip.

"But…admission deadlines are almost gone."

"I know. I just…Paul just got a job at the police department, and he seems to enjoy it. He is also part of security at the reservation. I can't ask him to leave, and I don't think I could stand going to college and leaving him here." I said sadly, looking down at my phone. Still no message.

Jessica was quiet, which surprised me. I turned to look at her and she was trying not to meet my eyes. "What?" She waved her hands around like she was going to say something, but didn't. This wasn't like Jessica. "Just tell me, Jess."

Breathing out, she exclaimed, "Last time you fell for a guy this hard, you ended up getting your heart broken. I just-I don't think," she looked flustered, and I realized that she was trying to convey sympathy. She was usually blunt, sharp, and aggressive, but in this situation, she was confused.

I grabbed her hand. "Jess, I know what I'm doing this time. I see this relationship lasting a long time."

Smiling, she squeezed my hand just as the bell rang. Everyone around us screamed with joy and tossed papers in the air like they did in movies. Before we stood up though, I grabbed her hand again. "You're a good friend Jessica. I'm going to miss you."

I saw her eyes water slightly, and she gave me a tight hug. It lasted only a second before she pulled back and slapped my shoulder. "I just did this beautiful masterpiece," she motioned to her face, "and you're ruining it. Come on," she pulled me out of the classroom.

We were almost jogging down the hall, laughing and giggling like little teenagers. I screamed when two arms wrapped around my waist and spun my around greedily. I saw Jessica blow me and kiss and grin before sprinting out of the school. I turned to Paul.

"Hey," I breathe against his lips.

"Hey," he whispered back, "are you ready to get the hell out of here?"

"Please." Grinning, he kissed me. I pulled back after a few seconds and bit my lip.

"Don't worry, I plan out stopping by," he states, walking us out of the school. The parking lot was almost deserted already, even the teachers were gone. Smiling, I peck his cheek before hopping into his truck.

"I didn't get to see him yesterday. Is he getting better?"

"Of course, the wolf gene is fixing him up perfectly. That mark was almost dead on, so he almost…" he trailed off which I was grateful for. I couldn't think about what would happen if…

We pulled up to the little, red house and I saw the shutters move slightly. Paul walked around and took my hand, before we walked together up to the house. I didn't knock and instead, walking straight inside.

"Hey, Billy."

Smiling, he rolled over to us, shaking Paul's hand firmly before I leaned down to hug him. "How is he?" I whisper in his ear.

"He's getting better, Bella. He was able to find time to rant and curse about the parts for the rabbit not coming in in time so I think he is perfectly fine." I laughed lightly, pulling away. Glancing at Paul, I let go and walked over to Jacob's room.

He was laying the same way he usually was when I visited him. His eyes, however, were closed. Giggling, I walked over to the bed and swatted his head.

"Hey! Only you would hit an injured wolf." Jacob pouted, opening his eyes. He was sleeping in the first place so I didn't care.

"Only you would pretend like you were sleeping. We aren't five years old anymore, Jacob."

"We aren't? Whoa, okay okay, we aren't." Jacob's hands flew to protect his face. Rolling my eyes again, I grabbed the edge of his blanket with two fingers and moved it down so I could see his chest. I flinched when I saw the rough scar on his chest, the image of his body lying on the ground with blood everywhere forming in my mind.

"I wish you wouldn't look at it," Jacob whispered, pulling the blanket back up. I looked down at my fingers, crossing them over and under in different directions.

"I just want to make sure that it is healing." I lie, biting my lip.

The truth was I wanted to make sure that he wasn't bleeding out again. Jacob meant so much to me, and losing him would be too hard to go through. It was too much to watch when I really though he was going to die and I was becoming paranoid.

Paul and Jacob reassured me that he wasn't going to die, but until he was fully healed, I couldn't take their word for it.

"You went through a lot, Bella."

"How can you say that, Jacob? You are the one lying in this bed because of a chest wound. I probably could have stopped that situation from happening if I didn't run away-"

"We didn't have to fight him, but we did. Do you wanna know why? No-"he put a finger on my lips, "rhetorical question. We fought him because that is what we do. We are protectors of La Push. That doesn't mean just from vampires. It means from every danger that comes along. Didn't Paul already tell you this stuff?"

"Yeah," I murmured shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, you have had to deal with angry vampires, a psychotic father, fire, and a car crash and so much more just in this year. All that shit is over with now. You don't have to worry about life-risking situations anymore. You can live your life like a normal person now."

I laughed at him, "When have I ever been normal?"

"Touché," he grinned, pinning his arm around my back and pulling me into a hug. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jake."

...0

When I told Jessica earlier that I hadn't applied to any colleges…I lied. I applied to one college, University of Washington, but I hadn't talked to Paul about it yet.

I heard my dad stomp up the stairs, distracting me from my letter of acceptance. "You ready, Bells?" Charlie asked, knocking on my door. I watched his eyes widen when he took in my appearance. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks, dad," I said, kissing his cheek as I passed him. Grunting, he followed me down the stairs where Renee and Phil were waiting with a camera. "What? No pictures come on guys."

"Pictures are part of graduation! Now, come stand by me." Mom stated, pointing by her side. Sighing, I followed directions and smiled.

She and Phil arrived yesterday after I got back from Jacob's house. Paul shook Phil's hand and my mom pulled him into a big hug. It made me yearn to see the same image in the future with rings on both of our hands.

After a round of pictures, we left the house and made our way to the high school. I saw Paul standing beside Melanie and Heather and they looked to be waiting for us patiently.

Paul looked absolutely gorgeous in his tux and I wanted to rip the clothes right off his back and make love to him behind the bleachers of the football stadium. Paul caught my eyes and winked seductively, sensing my thoughts. I blushed, of course.

"Ready?" He whispered, kissing my cheek. I nodded once, waved to the family, and we made our way towards the other graduates. With a quick kiss, we separated to our set spots.

I was quick to zone out the first half of the ceremony, only coming back to the present when I heard Paul's name called. I clapped loudly as he walked across the stage with a smirk on his face. He bowed sarcastically to a large group of people in the middle who I could see out of the corner of my eye before turning to me and blowing me a kiss. I blushed, but didn't look away. However, when the wolf whistles started, I had no choice but to look away.

I became more attentive while I waited for my name to be called. I clapped when Jessica's name was announced and giggled when she curtsied to the crowd. Soon enough, my name was called and my section of family went wild. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Heather, Melanie, the pack, imprints, and some of the deputies from the police station were all standing and clapping for me. I grinned at my large support system and shot a scowl at Jacob when I saw him being supported by Seth and Embry. He shrugged his shoulders but kept grinning at me. He didn't have to risk his recovery to come here.

Before I stepped off the stage, I turned to Paul and blew a kiss right back, surprising him and everyone else at my confidence.

I listened to the rest of the ceremony quietly, sneaking peeks over at Paul and looking away quickly when he would meet my eyes. I felt giddy and surprisingly heated in a certain part of my body. It was true, Paul and I haven't had sex since that night, but something was holding me back.

The more I thought about it, and the more I looked at him, I started to forget my reason. The thoughts of ripping his clothes off and making love to him behind the bleachers drifted back into my head.

I was ripped out of the sexual thoughts when I saw blue hats thrown in the air. I quickly threw mine up and picked it up before turning around to where Paul wasn't. Confused, I turned my head and was instantly thrown into a deep kiss. Moaning, I wrapped my hands—diploma and all—around his neck.

"Bella!" Jessica screamed breaking my concentration away from the kiss. I looked towards her and she threw her arms around my neck. "We're done! We can finally go to college and get out of Forks! Aren't you excited! Oh my gosh, we have to stay in contact and maybe we should have a reunion in five years or something, I can't believe this!"

"Bella, Jess!" Angela called, pushing through the crowd. Jessica's arms flew to Angela and I watched her bombard her with excitement. Angela turned and gave me a softer hug than Jessica did and also did so to Paul. I was glad she and Paul got along so well, Angela was my first—well other than Jessica—friend here and I wanted to keep in contact with her too.

I heard Jessica stop talking and spotted the pack, imprints, and family making their way towards us. "Hey graduates!" Embry exclaimed first, spinning me around. I giggled when he set me down and gave Quil a sharp stare when he looked like he was going to do the same.

Paul and I exchanged hugs with our family members—including our extended family members—before Paul nudged me saying, "Look." My eyes traveled over to where Angela was talking to Ben and Jessica was talking to…Embry?

Most of the pack was looking at them now, and I heard Jacob groan. I looked up at Paul and grimaced, "I guess we are going to be around Jessica's enthusiasm longer than we planned." His eyes widened at this and he dropped his head onto my shoulder with a groan.

...0

We decided to have the graduation party on the beach with a bonfire. My entire family was here as well as some of the graduates that heard about it. Embry had invited his new imprint Jessica and they were currently sitting on a log by the fire talking. Actually, it looked like Jessica was doing most of the talking, but Embry didn't seem to mind.

Everyone was having a good time, but I just wanted some peace and quiet with my wolf. Paul was talking with the boys a couple feet away while I talked with Emily and Kim.

"You haven't talked to him about college at all?" Kim asked shocked. I shook my head bashfully. "Well you can't very well make a decision without talking about it."

I huffed, "Paul can't leave La Push and I can't leave Paul." I dug a hole in the sand with my toe. "Charlie expects me to go to college, but how will I last without Paul being with me there?"

"Maybe I can talk to Sam," Emily replied, tapping her chin.

I gave her a pleading look, "Will you? Maybe Paul can go to school too and phase back on the weekends so he can be kept updated. There are more than enough wolves here running perimeter." I was rambling, but I was nervous that I might have to leave Paul's side to go to college.

"Talk to Paul and I will talk to Sam," Emily stated simply, nudging me away from them.

"Talk to me about what?" Paul asks, startling me. I hesitate, looking over at Emily and Kim who are shooing me off to go talk to him. Sighing, I took his hand and started walking along the beach, away from the fire. Paul remained quiet, letting me gather up enough courage to speak.

As I was trying to piece together what I was going to say, I blurted out, "what's next?"

"Next? What do you mean, after the bonfire?" He asked confused. Frustrated, I kick a shell that was in my path.

"I mean…college." I state, glancing up at him. Paul's eyebrows scrunched together painfully, as if the idea was close enough to touch, but too far away to reach.

"I never thought about that…" he admitted looking away. I watched his expression carefully which made me see the look of realization cross his face. "Have you?"

"I applied to the University of Washington," I whisper hesitantly. I felt my heart start racing but knew it wasn't me. "That's why I'm talking to you about this; I don't want to go if it means I have to leave you here."

Paul automatically stepped towards me with his hands raised, "I can't leave La Push, Bella. Sam won't let me leave the pack or allow me travel away from them-"

"Emily said she would talk to Sam, maybe he will allow you to stop phasing or at least check in on some occasions…" I placed my hands on his cheeks. This was what I was afraid of.

"What if he does, Bella? What if he allows me to go with you to college? I don't even know how I got through high school. I pictured myself patrolling nights and then having a job on the rez so I could live here with my family and the pack…" Paul turned away from me in frustrated. It was one of those times that I could strongly feel the emotions running through him through the imprint.

"Did you just figure that I would go live with you after graduation and be the stay at home imprint that is ready with food when you come home from your patrol day after day…"

"Yes!" He exclaimed staring at me. I gaped at him, astonished that he would even think I would be okay with that life.

"I love you Paul Lahote, but I don't love you because of the imprint. I made that very clear that day by the picnic table on that hill." I growled, pointing to the rise of trees behind him. "I want to be with you, but I will do so with my own choices and decisions. I want to go to college and get a degree. I want to work 8 hours a day because then it means that I was doing something useful for myself and for other people. You really think I would be satisfied with being stuck at home doing chores. I thought you knew me better than that."

Shaking my head, I started walking away, this time towards the forest. I didn't hear him pursue me and I was actually glad. I hope I had just given him a reality check.

"_I promise I will stand by your side not only as your protector and friend, but as your lover. I promise to love you every second of every day and allow you to hit me if I forgot to tell you the word's 'I love you' at least 100 times a day_." Paul spoke up, stopping me in my tracks. I didn't turn around; instead I listened to the rest of the promise.

"_As the keeper of my heart, I promise you that you will never feel alone, or afraid or heartbroken because I will always be here with my arms wide open._" He finished softly, letting the last word trail off into the night. Like last time, tears sprouted from my eyes and I was softly crying. "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't hit me yet."

"I learned a little self-control since the first time I hit you." I choked back, looking down. "Sometimes, I swear you are the same thick-headed, stubborn son of a bitch I have ever met."

"Sometimes, I agree."

I breathed out a laugh, shaking my head at him. "Did you really think I was going to be the stay at home imprint?" I asked him strongly, biting my lip.

"I was being stupid; I know you would never stay in a house all day. You're selfless, always wanting to do something that benefits others. Of course you wouldn't want to do nothing. And who am I to tell you that you can't?" He asked, touching my arm. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes.

"We can't make any decisions until we talk to Sam. If he makes you stay…" I trailed off, feeling an ache in my stomach. "We will get through it. We get through everything."

"If that happens though, you better tell me if any guys start hitting on you. I'll be there to break their face in in seconds." Paul stated, crunching his knuckles. I rolled my eyes.

"I only have eyes from one guy," I replied, kissing his hand. Groaning, he turned me around and kissed me soundly. "I love you, Paul."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

...0.0

It was weird walking into the police station to see my boyfriend rather than my dad. It was my usual reason for being here. I receive smiles from all officers, and then confused looks when I turn down the opposite corridor from my dad's.

I had to admit, seeing Paul in that uniform was singlehandedly the hottest view I could ever have. I'm pretty sure I spent 10 minutes staring at him before announcing my presence.

"No road work today?" I expected him to jump. I was disappointed when he continued writing on the piece of paper that he had been writing on since I arrived.

"You know I don't do road work, babe." Paul peeked up at me, trying and failing to hide his amusement. My eyes narrowed at his smirk and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Laughing, Paul stood up at walked over to me, stopping only to rest his hands on my waist. "You knew I was standing here the whole time," I accused, pouting my lip. Paul's eyes immediately darted down to them and I blushed.

"How could I not notice an extremely hot…hey chief!" Paul stuttered, letting go of my waist quickly. I quickly turned to see Charlie walking towards us. It was one thing to touching in public, but at work…now that was a different story.

"I feel hurt that you visited your boyfriend before your old man," he stated, feigning hurt. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a one armed hug.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Sarcasm…I loved it. "Sorry, I was just dropping this off for Paul." I held of the envelope that Heather had given me earlier today when I was done babysitting Melanie. Turning to Paul, I held up said envelope. "It's your letter from the university."

He looked nauseous and I could understand why. Paul never thought about college or that he would even be eligible. College was a path he never planned for his future. I knew Paul, despite his cocky, stubborn, jackass personality...he had his life planned out since he was 10. It changed a little when he joined the pack, but it didn't stray from La Push. Once you live in the small reservation of La Push, it's hard to imagine a world away from it.

He was stumbling into uncharted territory and I felt awful for it, but he knew that I wanted a degree and he couldn't bear to be away from me for five days…only seeing me on weekends and vacations. We weren't sure what we were going to do, until we had that conversation with Sam.

_"Emily talked to me about your situation," Sam started after we all sat down in his living room. I grabbed Paul's hand and glanced up at him. Her face was tightened with nervousness and a little fear. "Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth are going to be here for another year for school, 3 more for Seth. Jared isn't going anywhere because Kim decided that she was putting college on hold for a while until she decided what she wanted to do, and Leah is staying home for Sue's sake."_

_"What are you saying, Sam?" Paul interrupted, his voice choked with impatience. I shot him a look, hoping to covey that it wasn't the right time for his anger. _

_Sam shot a glare at Paul. "What I'm saying is, we have more than enough wolves to take care of La Push right now. I think college would be a good experience for you…both of you. I know you had this big plan to stay in La Push because you feel that you need to take care of your mom but Paul….Heather is a strong woman."_

_Shocked, I looked up at Paul. Was that the reason he didn't want to leave La Push? What am I thinking…of course it is. He has had to take care of Heather and Melanie since Lucas left and he still felt like it was his responsibility to take care of them. "Paul, they know how much you did for them and it's time for you to take care of yourself."_

_"Go to college; make something of your life." Sam instructed before standing up and leaving the room. Smiling, I looked over at a still quiet Paul._

_"Talk to me," I whisper, touching his cheek._

_He looked around the room before finally meeting my eyes. "All my life, it's been my mom, Melanie…and now you. It's just hard to leave them defenseless while I leave to do something for myself." He shook his head and then rested it on my shoulder._

_My fingers automatically went to his hair and I ran them through it comfortingly. "You know the pack will always protect them. You deserve this opportunity to be selfish."_

_"Really?" He grumbled sarcastically._

_I shrugged the shoulder he was resting on so he would look up at me. "I think you should talk to your mom about this."_

Paul did talk to his mom, and she said almost the exact same thing that I did. This is the reason that I fell in love with Paul. He was the bad boy that took no shit from anyone but also had the sensitive, selfless side that only the people closest to him get to see.

"I got in," Paul breathed, staring down at the paper and bringing me out of my thoughts. A large grin covered my face and threw my arms around his neck in a deep embrace. He hugged me back tightly and when I pulled away, his smile matched mine.

Without thinking, I kissed him hard on the lips. It took me a few minutes to realize that Charlie was standing right behind me. I released his lips and saw a heated glint enter his eyes.

Charlie coughed and I took a step back, though I didn't let go of his hand. "Congratulations, Paul."

"Thanks, Chief."

Realization hit me and jumped into Paul's office and grabbed the cell phone sitting on his desk. Strutting back over, I placed the phone in his amused hand and pointed down the hall. "Go call your mom; she wanted to know right away."

Chuckling, Paul took my advice and walked down the hall a little bit before calling her. I stared at him, smiling dazed at his joyous form. "So you are both going to the same college." Charlie said, startling me. I nodded my head slowly. "Yay," he waved his hands sarcastically.

"Dad," I groaned, hitting his arm.

"Does this mean you are going to…um…share an apartment or something?" He continued, rubbing his forehead. I blanched at the hidden meaning.

"I haven't thought about that yet…" I admitted reproachfully.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, "good then I still have say. No." He shrugged his shoulders before turning at walking away. I simply gaped at his retreating figure.

"It would be cheaper!" I called after him making him freeze. Charlie grumbled something to himself before walking away at a faster pace. I rolled my eyes and turned around just as Paul started walking back.

"What was all that about?" He asked, nodding at my dad's retreating form and then down at me.

"He doesn't want us sharing an apartment." I state, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry we will convince him. But it's a battle for another time. Come on, I think I'm done for the day and I have a blanket in the back of my truck. I was thinking that we could go up on the cliff and…" Paul waggled his eyebrows and I just now noticed how close we were.

Trying to look unaffected—and failing—I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you think about?"

"Um," he pretended to think about it, "yes?"

"You are incorrigible," I whisper, before turning at walking away from him. He finally caught up when I reached his truck. "About time," I say leaning my back on the door. Paul growled and leaned his body up against mine.

"You do not know what you do to me," he huffs against my lips before kissing them chastely. I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his lean back.

"I think I do," I gasp once we finally broke apart. Grinning, Paul pulled us away from the car, opened the door and gestured for me to hop in. I did so happily and scooted myself over so that I was sitting right beside the driver's seat. "Wait, what about my car?"

"We will pick it up later," he winked as we pulled out causing me to laugh.

...0.0

I couldn't stop kissing him. It was dark now, and the stars were very bright above us on the cliff. Well, I thought they were. I hadn't had a chance to look up at them.

It was only 5 when we got to the cliff. Paul decided to stop by a restaurant and buy dinner for the two of us before we drove up to the cliff. We started chatting about what college would be like and what classes were going to take…but once the food was gone, we stopped talking period.

I know I was scared to have sex, or make love, with Paul again ever since the first time, but as we did, I had forgotten my reason entirely. That was until now.

"Paul," I whisper against his lips before I start kissing him again. It seems I couldn't stop. "Paul," I try again, forcing myself to stop. He pouted, but gave no indication that he was truly upset. "I'm concerned…"

"About?" He murmurs, running his hand down the back of my thigh. I shiver, using all my self-control to keep myself away from his lips.

"The first time we had se-"he gave me a look "fine, made love. All hell broke loose." I state, biting my lip. His eyebrows scrunched together and he stopping touching my leg. I let him puzzle over this statement and watched realization hit him.

"You're worried that something bad might happen again since we made love again." I nodded. "Bella, nothing else can happen to us." I gave him a stern look. "Okay, not nothing, but don't put such bad karma on something as wonderful as this. Soon enough, you will start searching and waiting for bad things to happen and that's not good for your mental health."

"I know, I guess I just feel like every good moment in my life turned into something bad." I admit, resting my chin on his chest.

"Like I said before, no matter what life throws at us, we can always fight through it, as long as we are together." He whispers, kissing my forehead. I think over his words and then smile. Of course bad things tend to happen…they are there to balance out the good, but it can't destroy my life, and he's right. It's not good to dwell on that and miss out on the amazing sex we have together.

"You know...you should think about being a psychologist." I state grinning. "Or a lawyer."

"I am persuasive, aren't I?" Paul grinned back before leaning up and kissing my neck.

I look around us, realizing that we were having sex on a blanket in the back of Paul's pickup underneath a blanket of stars and on top of a cliff. It was the corniest love scene I could ever imagine…and I loved every minute of it.

"I can't wait to start my life with you, Paul." I smiled softly down at him and he returned it genuinely.

"You are my life, Bella." And we continued making love under the stars and on top of the cliff.

**Tada! I hope you liked this chapter! I guess Jessica won't be needing those hot, college guys after all. Paul is going to college with Bella! What do you think about his degree? It will decide the future of the epilogue! Please tell me what you think and I will update...I hope...soon!**

**Bye,**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my epilogue and the end of I Changed Him. I had this ready yesterday but then I saw my publish date and realized that 2 years ago today, I created this story. So this is the second anniversary and the perfect day to finish the story. Its a little jumpy and facts are all over the place but I saw their future this way. I mean, Paul and Bella's story wouldn't be a story without some ending drama. So please ENJOY this last chapter!**

**PPOV**

There were many different emotions running through me right now. I was happy, very happy, but a small part of me felt upset as well.

"Isn't she beautiful, Paul?" My wife asked, staring down at the little girl through the one way window. The little girl, Bethany, was in the middle of coloring and her tongue was sticking out in concentration.

My breathing shuttered for a second and I looked down at my wife's face, watching her face light up with tears. "She's perfect," I reply, looking back up at Bethany who was currently beaming at her finished picture. Long, black curls flew around her face and beautiful, sharp, blue eyes happily lit up the entire room. "Are you ready?"

Bella looked up at me quickly, afraid. Leaning down, I captured her lips with mine and soothed her worries away. "She will love you."

With more confidence than before, Bella walked towards the door that separated Bethany from us and opened it up. Immediately, Bethany was staring at us with a look of hesitation and joy. She jumped up from her chair and walked slowly over to us.

We had met Bethany before, during the decision process. We knew immediately once we saw her that we wanted her. Bella agreed completely with me and we got to know her. She was a very happy little girl and she continuously showed us pictures she drew and dolls she had. I found it hilarious that her favorite stuffed animal was a wolf named Bernie.

It didn't take us long—only 2 days—to have the papers signed, allowing us to take her home. "Am I going home with you?" She asked quietly, hiding behind her curls. I smiled as it reminded me of Bella.

"Yes, you get to go home with us." Bella replied softly, squeezing my hand tightly. "If you want?" Always considerate.

"Yes!" Bethany exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. I laughed, hugging Bella to my side tightly to reassure her that it was all going to be okay. "Wait, I made a picture!" She quickly ran to the table to grab the picture that I was watching her make earlier. "Look, it's all of us!"

Bella already had tears in her eyes and surprisingly, I was not far from it. I couldn't believe that we were adopting such a tremendous little girl and get to call her my daughter. There was so much that I imagined the two of us doing and seeing together.

"Its beautiful sweetheart, when we get home I can find a frame and we can put it in your new room." Bella replied, touching the top of Bethany's head tenderly.

Bethany seemed shocked by her words, "I get my own room?" Bella and I nodded simultaneously. "I've never had my own room before."

It was true; all the girls at the orphanage slept in one large room with bunk beds same as all the boys. I'm glad that we could give her something to call her own. "My sister decorated it just for you." I said smiling.

Bethany grinned back, "I have an Auntie?" I silently nodded. Melanie was 17 turning 18 this upcoming November. She was in her senior year of high school at the reservation. I couldn't believe that almost 11 years have passed since I met Bella.

Bella and I attended the University of Washington and there I decided to become a lawyer. I like arguing and I liked winning. I also liked fighting for cases that I believed should be fought for. I opened my own firm in Port Angeles after I graduated law school because that seemed to be where the money was, but it became hard for Bella to find a place to open her own book store and it was hard for me to hold back my wolf.

Bella graduated with an English degree at the University of Washington and then started working at some small jobs while I continued on to law school. She tried finding a higher level job for herself when money issues got tight but it was hard.

She didn't like taking any more money from her dad after college, knowing she needed to start her own life, and it helped when I opened the firm, but Bella was stuck at home and we both knew that Port Angeles wasn't for us.

We finally moved back to Forks and La Push. I was able to open another firm in La Push and surprisingly, my clients from Port Angeles stayed with me. Bella found a great spot for her bookstore and life seemed just about perfect. That Christmas, I proposed to Bella and we had the wedding on June 16th.

After the wedding, Bella and I decided that we wanted to have a baby. We tried for a year until Bella went to the doctor and Bella was diagnosed infertile. We were both devastated and the next year after that turned rocky. Bella and I would fight a lot and I would start phasing out of anger more which I hadn't done since I met Bella. I moved back into my old ways of anger and it took its toll on our marriage and the law firm.

The pack and our parents tried supporting us and helping us figure this out but we wouldn't listen, we were stubborn that way. The day we stopped fighting was the day we considered the aspect of adoption.

Bella and I talked about it constantly, and for the first time that year we agreed on something. We spent a lot of time looking around orphanages and adoption agencies and we found Bethany at the 5th place we looked.

And now I'm standing with my beautiful wife and a little girl that I didn't even know existed.

"Paul?" Bella whispered touching my face. I looked over at her and she gave me a questioning look. Smiling, I kissed the palm of her hand and shook my head.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, looking down at Bethany. She nodded her head and I bent down so I could be eye level with her. "How about a piggy back ride on the way out?" Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Yes, please!"

Slowly, we walked out of the orphanage together, as a family.

..0.0.0

"Bella?" I asked that night when Bethany was asleep. I walked around the bed until I was at her side. Kneeling down, I took her hand and wrapped it in my own.

"You don't have to say anything, Paul." She whispered, running her other hand down my face.

"Yes, I do, Bella." I replied, putting my head in her lap. She started running her hands through my hair comfortingly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you this past year. I broke my promise…no, I did more that break it. I ripped it to shreds and burnt the pieces." Tears were threatening to leak from my eyes. "I should have protected you and comforted you from this heartbreak and pain that you have been going through but I didn't. I lost control of myself and in result I made the situation a lot worse."

"I should have known that you would be heartbroken just as much as I was." She whispered into my ear. Looking up, I stared into her brown eyes with sorrow. "I broke my promise just as much as you did, but Paul do you remember what you said that day on the cliff?"

"No matter what life throws at us, we will always get through it. Together." I whisper painfully. Bella stood up at my words and then sat back down on my lap on the floor.

"I know we could have our own baby, but look at the amazing girl that we adopted. She is ours, no matter what her blood says or what the papers say. We can be parents to her and love her just as we would our own child. She might not have come to us the right way or the easy way, but we received a miracle. I said before that when something amazing happens, bad always come to ruin it. However, now I know that it is the opposite. When something bad happens and you think you can't live another day, there will always be an angel that gives you a miracle. I love you just as much as the day I met you. Nothing will ever change that." Bella finished, her eyes holding mine firmly. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Instead I leaned up a kissed her with as much passion as I could give her.

"I love you, Bella. No matter what life throws at us, I will always be by your side. I know I told you this before but I mean it now. We have a daughter now, and it doesn't matter that she isn't our flesh and blood; I will love her as if she is and treat her as if she is. We have our life together, no more supernatural, just us."

"But what about your wolf," Bella exclaimed in shock.

Smiling, I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it's time for me to step down. Sam and Jared have already and Jacob will be soon. Embry stopped phasing already to be with Jessica and Quil still has a couple more years until Claire is the right age…Seth and Leah are still going strong and Brady and Collin are too. They know how to work the pack. It will be fine. I have to stop phasing at some point." I whisper, kissing her again.

"You right and no more vampires." She states happily. Nodding, I saw the sight edge to mouth as she thought about the one family that never returned. "I still wonder what happened to Alice that night. She just disappeared and I haven't heard from them since." She looked away and stared at the wall behind me. "Maybe it's a good thing. I mean I chose you and if I could go back and change the past I wouldn't."

She leaned back against the bed and stared at me and I her. Laughing, I stared at the woman that changed my life. "You changed me, Bella and I love you forever for helping me see the light of a different tunnel."

"I changed him," she whispered amused, "impossible. You were this person all along; my only job was helping you find him."

**Sooo, that's it! If anyone needs help clarifying any facts PM me or right it in a review! I write some facts real quick that you might or might not of known.**

**1. Yes, Paul waited that long to propose. He just wanted to get their life together.**

**2. Sam and Emily ended up having 3 kids: 2 boys and a girl. Jared and Kim had 2 children: both girls. Claire is only fourteen right now and Quil is her best friend. Jacob ended up marrying a girl named Madison from Forks, he didn't imprint, but loves her dearly. Jessica and Embry did long distance as she went to college in Montana and became a pyschologist and after she moved back to Forks she married Embry. Seth imprinted on Jared's oldest daughter who is still in high school. Leah is dating a guy named Hayden from Seattle. Brady has a girlfriend and Collin is still single.**

**If you want to know about anyone else or anything else involving the story please ask me! Thank you all for sticking with me this long and I don't want to but I will hit complete. I received **

**136,646 views**

**446 favorites**

**618 Followers**

**And I hope more people will take a look at this story after this chapter! Thank you to everyone again!**

**Sincerely,**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0 **


	27. New Story!

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted you to know that I decided to write a Harry Potter Fanfic! My first one and I wanted to see if there are any takers to my idea! So if you are Harry Potter Fanfictioners-or if your not-than I would love it if you would stop by and take a look at it! It's called False Security.**

**Summary:**

**Harry Potter made a mistake during the final battle. He never went into the forbidden forest, he never knew he was a horocrux, and he never knew that killing Voldemort would only push his spirit out of his body once more. Now Harry is the only one tying Voldemort to immortality so he must portray himself dead to the wizarding world and run away to protect them from Voldemort's unexpected return. The only person who could help save Harry is the man that has nothing and everything to lose. Percy Weasley.**

**Please check it out and tell me what you think!**

**(Also, Vampire Academy came out today in theaters so I am very excited to see it. Anyone else?)**

**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**


	28. Non-Canon Awards

Hi everyone!

I am very excited to tell you that I Changed Him has been nominated for the Non-Canon Best Paul/Bella story awards!

Voting is open until April 9 and I would be extremely happen if you would vote for this story!

The link is:

The non - canon awards . blogspot . au

Just take out all of the spaces!

Thanks everyone!

0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0


End file.
